


Burning Out

by joz_stankovich (joz_rose)



Series: Number 8: The Firestarter (Playing with Fire-verse) [3]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Minor Character Death, Period-Typical Homophobia, Reader Insert, Reader is Number Eight, Smoking, Spoilers, season two spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 54,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25684609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joz_rose/pseuds/joz_stankovich
Summary: [ Sequel toPlaying with Fire]When you arrived in Dallas in the year 1960, very much alone, you began to think all was lost.  After three years of searching for Klaus and the others, a series of fateful events reunite you, and you begin to believe that all might be falling back into place, only to find that the apocalypse has followed you.  Trying to save Klaus from himself while once again saving the world and maneuvering life in another era without altering the timeline too drastically may just be your toughest adventure yet.
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves/Female Reader, Klaus Hargreeves/Reader
Series: Number 8: The Firestarter (Playing with Fire-verse) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834663
Comments: 83
Kudos: 209





	1. Right Back Where We Started

**Author's Note:**

> In case you didn't see it in the tags, this fic covers the events of Season Two, so if you haven't watched it yet, go into this knowing there are Major Spoilers.

“Hold on, it’s gunna get messy!” 

Five’s words were swallowed by the rush of wind in your ears and the snap and crackle of electricity swarming around you; Klaus and Diego’s hands in yours the only thing keeping you tethered to reality and you hung on for dear life.

Suddenly you were falling and your hands were empty. With a scream you landed face first on the hard ground, a cloud of dust kicking up at your impact and for a moment you couldn’t breathe, all the air knocked out of your lungs.

After several seconds you finally opened your eyes, blinking at the harsh sunlight that nearly blinded you and you coughed, wheezing for breath as you struggled to push yourself up, your muscles feeling as stable as jelly.

Pushing up to your knees you looked around, trying to gain your bearings. It was as if your head was packed with stuffing and your ears rang, drowning everything else out. You didn’t recognize where you were. It definitely wasn’t the city you knew and suddenly it hit you -- you were alone.

Frantically swiveling your head you took in the desolate alleyway around you, staggering to your feet. 

“Klaus! Diego! Five!” You called, your voice barely a croak, panic welling up inside you, nausea threatening to spill over. “Luther! Allison! Vanya!” you called, your voice strengthening, but no one answered you. “Ben?” you tried feebly, your legs nearly giving out and you sagged against the red brick wall. 

The sound of a window shutting above drew your eyes and you looked up, scanning the side of the building. It finally hit you. You were _alone_. No one else was coming. Letting yourself slide down the wall you, drew your knees to your chest and pressed your face to them, giving in and letting your hopeless tears fall freely. 

Finally when you were all cried out; no more tears filling your eyes, you took a deep breath and got to your feel, stumbling out of the alley and on to the sidewalk outside. The air was much hotter than you were used to and you wiped at your forehead, sweat already beginning to pop out on your temples, sticking your hair to your skin. You were sure you looked like a hot mess, your eyes puffy from crying and your makeup smudged.

Searching for some sign of where you were… or perhaps the proper question was also _when_ you were, the people you passed on the street gave you strange looks and you realized that they were dressed as from a much different time. Taking a shaky breath and trying to fight down another wave of alarm swelling in your chest you hurried to a nearby newspaper dispenser and pulled one out.

Panicking would get you nowhere. You had to get your bearings and make a plan and…

Dallas, Texas. January 10th, 1960.

_1960!_

Closing your eyes you took a deep breath. You were alone and stuck in the past with no way of getting home and with no way of knowing if the others were dead, or merely scattered. You fiercely hoped it was the latter, but even then that thought wasn’t much easier to swallow.

_Oh, Klaus._ You moaned softly, a tiny broken sound catching in your throat as you thought of him, refusing to believe that you’d never see him again.

_“Now that I have you, I’m not letting you go.”_

A fresh tear rolled down your cheek and you took another deep shuddering breath, sniffling before opening your eyes once more. If you were going to have any chance of surviving this, and not breaking down again, you had to make a plan, something to stick to to keep you from losing all hope.

Glancing down at your outfit you knew that was your first course of action -- you needed to blend in around here. 

Your lip still trembling slightly you began to walk down the street, taking mental note of the shops you passed, looking for a clothing store. Finding one that looked promising, you slipped inside, discreetly running your fingers over the dresses along the wall. 

“May I help you, Miss?” the employee asked, a slight twang to her voice and you startled as she came up behind you.

“Oh, uh, yes,” you exclaimed, hastily combing your fingers through your hair to make sure it wasn’t sticking out strangely. “I’d like to try this on,” you said, smiling as you held up the patterned mini dress in front of you.

“Certainly,” the employee replied, eyeing you curiously.

As you followed her to the changing room in the back of the shop you tried to steady your breathing. It’d been a while since you’d shoplifted anything, and usually Klaus had been your accomplice, helping create a diversion while you got away with the goods, but he wasn’t here now. 

“Give a holler if you need anything!”

“I will,” you replied as you shut yourself in the changing room. Putting the dress on you carefully folded your old clothes up and clutched them in your arms as you slowly opened the door, peeking around the edge to see if the attendant was nearby. When you didn’t see her you casually made your way back to the front, trying to appear as innocuous as possible, but it was a small store and you were spotted before you’d made it halfway to the door.

“Hey, Miss! You need to pay for that!”

Without waiting you took off sprinting, barreling through the door and back out onto the street, not slowing or looking back. 

Several hours and several other stores later and you had a full outfit, and a couple to spare, tucked away with your clothes from the future in a rucksack slung over your shoulder. Now that you fit in more, you could begin your search. 

By the time the sun was setting you’d come no closer to finding any sign of the others and exhaustion and hopelessness were beginning to weigh on you. Going back to the alley, you curled up in the corner, out of view and slept there that night. 

The next morning brought no new hope and you knew you couldn’t continue on like this, your stomach rumbling and no money in your pocket. Wracking your brain for a way to make some quick cash you went to the local pawn shop and quickly found what you were looking for. Trading your watch for the semi-banged up acoustic guitar you set up in the square and began to play; managing to make a couple bucks, at least enough to feed yourself.

That night you went to the bar and asked if they ever hired live acts to play. Surprisingly they let you up on the small raised stage in the corner and you played for your drinks and a hot meal. As you sat at the bar after your set a man in a cowboy hat approached you, taking the barstool next to you.

“Whiskey on the rocks, and another of what the little lady’s havin’,” he drawled, catching your eye and you swallowed the bite of food in your mouth.

“I hope this isn’t a comeon, ‘cause I’m taken mister,” you said, nodding to the bartender as he placed another whiskey and coke in front of you.

“No siree, ma’am,” he replied with a tip of his hat and a grin, “just tryin’ t’be friendly.”

Narrowing your eyes at him you took a sip of your drink. 

At your mistrustful look the man spread his hands. “That music you played, I ain’t never heard anythin’ like it.”

“Thank you,” you murmured, still keeping your guard up.

“Okay, okay, lemme cut to the chase here,” the man said, “Name’s Paul Richardson, and I’m what you call a bit of a talent scout.”

Cocking an eyebrow you regarded him with renewed interest. “Go on,” you said.

He chuckled. “Now when I heard you singin’ up there, I just knew you got it.”

“It?” you asked and he laughed again.

“It. Y’know? _Charisma_. You got what it takes. And I know a thing or two about managing musicians. So how about it, little missy? You wanna be a star?”

Chewing your lip, you deliberated. So far, you’d had no luck finding the others on your own. So, if you couldn’t find _them_ , maybe the next step was to make it easier for them to find _you_ , and what better way than to become a well known musician? It would kill two birds with one stone, drawing attention to yourself, while also setting you up with a way to make an income until you could figure out a way out of this mess.

“Yeah, how about it Mr. Richardson,” you said, holding out your hand. 

“Now that’s what I like t’hear,” he exclaimed, giving your hand a firm shake. 

——

The first few months had gone rather smoothly working with Paul. He’d turned out to actually be legit, to your great relief, and while you weren’t exactly a star yet, you’d made a fair share of money and you were in the middle of talks for a record deal. The thought alone made your head swim, though you found out you wouldn’t be writing your own songs, no, the studio would do that for you, they just wanted your voice. Though if that’s what it took to get where you needed to be, then so be it. 

Every so often you would return to the alley across from the Avon Theatre to check for any signs of the others, but there never was and each day, despite scouring the newspapers, you found nothing. Eventually the time came that a tour was announced, taking you across the U.S., and while it worried you that while you were gone, one of the others might show up, you had no real way of knowing if they would even come out at the same spot you had. For all you knew, they could be scattered across the country, so maybe traveling would be good. At least that’s what you told yourself.

As the years went on you cried yourself to sleep less and less, and finally the studio let you record a song of your own, one you’d been holding onto since you were seventeen, the lyrics near and dear to your heart. Giving it a bit of a sixties twist, the execs loved it and it became a staple on the radio.

“[Y/N], [Y/N], [Y/N],” Paul murmured fondly from the driver’s seat of his sleek car and you turned to him, pulling your eyes from the scenery flashing by.

“Hmm?” you asked and he grinned at you over the rims of his sunglasses. 

“We’ve come a long way t’gether haven’t we?” he mused and you shrugged slightly.

“Yeah, it’s been a crazy few years.”

“Can you believe how far you’ve come from that first night I saw you singin’ in that little dive down in Dallas? I plucked you from the dust and gave you everything.”

“Uh huh,” you said slowly, not sure where he was going with this conversation and beginning to have a strange feeling about it.

“I’m so proud of you, my little star,” he murmured, reaching out to place his hand on your bare knee and your stomach clenched, every fiber of your being wanting to recoil. “I was thinking it might be time for you to show a little of your appreciation, hmm?” he hummed and you swallowed.

“I don’t think I take your meaning, Mr. Richardson,” you replied tensely, brushing his hand off your leg.

His eyes tightened though he smiled at you. “I think y’do,” he drawled, placing his hand up higher on your thigh this time. “And there’s no need t’be so formal, darlin’. When we met, you told me you were a taken woman, but in all this time, I ain’t seen you get with no fellas.”

“That’s because I’m still waiting for him. He-he’s… traveling,” you said, scrambling for an explanation, your skin crawling as he massaged your leg, his hand inching slowly higher. 

“That sounds like an excuse to me,” he murmured and you quickly wracked your brain for a way out of this situation, an idea coming to you, though it was risky.

“You’re so beautiful,” Paul continued, his eyes glancing to you hungrily. “So flawless, cept for that scar on your arm, but that adds character,” he muttered and you forced a grin, only half listening to him.

“Yes, I was in a fire,” you said absently, wetting your lips. “I think you have a point. I… I should be grateful,” you said, your stomach roiling as you forced the words out. “So why don’t you pull over here and let me show you just how much,” you suggested and his eyebrows shot up, his tight lipped smile growing.

“Well, now, that sounds like a mighty fine idea,” he murmured, and you heaved a breath as he pulled his hand from your thigh to pull the car off to the side of the road. When he put it in park, you took a calming breath and unbuckled your seatbelt, turning to him. Leaning forward you reached out to caress the side of his cheek, running your thumb against his flesh and a small trail of flame followed.

“Ow, what the--?” he cried, jerking back, but your hollow grin grew as you grabbed his jaw, holding him in place as you fanned the flames, quickly letting them spread as he struggled in your grip.

“I don’t appreciate being coerced into performing sexual favours, Mr. Richardson,” you drawled, the flames nearly engulfing him by now, his shrieks and howls of pain filling the car, though the fire only licked harmlessly at the leather seat and posh interior. “I thank you for everything you’ve done for me, but I think it’s time we went our separate ways,” you continued, and by now his flesh was beginning to shrivel and crisp beneath the roiling fire that encased him.

Calmly reaching across him as he flailed, you opened his door and pushed him out onto the road before scooting into the driver’s seat. As you took off again, pulling back onto the highway toward Dallas for the final show of your tour you wondered what Klaus would think of you if he knew about this -- what any of the others would think. _At least Five would be proud,_ you thought with a snort, putting Paul Richardson’s still burning body far behind you.

——

“That was exhilarating,” Ben exclaimed, as Klaus groaned, squinting up at the bright sunlight overhead, raising his hand up to shade his eyes.

“Where’s Five?” Ben asked, getting to his feet and alarm suddenly washed through Klaus as he pushed himself up.

“Where’s _[Y/N]_?” he asked instead, fear gripping him. Somehow he’d lost her hand while they were flying through time and now…

Scrambling to his feet he circled himself, taking in his surroundings. “[Y/N]? [Y/N]!” he called, wheezing slightly as he still tried to catch his breath, having to stop, bent over, hands on his knees to breathe deeply.

“Look!” Ben called, pointing upward and Klaus turned to where he was looking. The large blue electric portal they’d fallen out of suddenly dissipated with a zap, leaving a cloudless sky overheard.

“[Y/N]! Five! Allison! Where is everybody?” Klaus cried, his voice failing as the portal winked out of existence, like some final death knell, very akin to a judge’s gavel falling.

“They’re gone,” Ben murmured and Klaus felt like crying.

“Oh, they’re gone,” he wailed, bringing his arms into his chest, wrapping them around himself as he stumbled numbly toward the street, following Ben. _This couldn’t be happening._

_“I’m not losing you again.”_ [Y/N]’s words echoed in Klaus’s ears and he gasped, another wave of fear washing through him, strong enough to carry him away, if he let it.

“They’re gone… like a fart in the wind,” he murmured, his words turning to a sob. “Looks like it’s just you and me again, great,” he continued sarcastically, trying to find some solace that at least he wasn’t _completely_ alone, and finding it rather lacking. _[Y/N]_ was supposed to be here. He wasn’t ever going to let her go again and now…

“So where the hell are we?” he mumbled taking in his surroundings. “Are hat’s back?” he asked, as he noticed several men wearing trilbys and fedoras as he passed.

“I think the question is, _when_ are we,” Ben pointed out.

Rushing over to the nearest person he could find, Klaus tried to get the date from them, but they merely stared at him strangely and kept walking.

“Klaus! Get over here!” Ben urged, waving him over to a nearby trash can. “Look.”

With a sigh Klaus picked up the magazine Ben had pointed to and pulled it from the trash. “Yeah, I mean, he’s pretty my type, I guess,” he mumbled only half looking at the image of the man on the cover, his thoughts still tied to [Y/N] and what had happened to her. 

“No, the date, you idiot!”

“Oh yeah,” Klaus muttered, focusing on the tiny print at the top corner. “February 11, 1960… _1960_?” Meeting Ben’s gaze they both deflated. “Shit.”

——

“You need to get out.”

Klaus looked up at the restaurant manager, his cheeks bulging with food, and frowned, his eyebrows drawing down, like a puppy that’d just been kicked.

“You smell, and you’re frightening my clientele,” the man exclaimed sternly, “I told you--!”

“Hey, how dare you?” Klaus asked, jerking his arm away and swallowing his mouthful of food, “I’m a member of the royal family!” he exclaimed dramatically, but the manager wasn’t impressed, forcibly hauling him to his feet and pulling him out of the booth.

“You are not a member of -- the royal -- family!” the man grunted as Klaus struggled in his grasp.

“He’s touching me inappropriately!” Klaus cried, causing a scene.

“I told you once, I told you twice! Get out!” the manager yelled, pushing him out the front door and right onto his face. “Now don’t come back until you can pay your damn bill!”

Groaning, Klaus glanced up as he heard the clack of footsteps stop in front of him and his eyes widened at the sight of the white heels before him. “Chanel?” he gasped and before he knew it, he was being helped to his feet.

“Oh you poor thing!” the old woman exclaimed sympathetically, a twang to her voice and Klaus’s eyes lit up further at the size of the diamond ring on her gloved hand.

“Thank you,” Klaus whimpered pathetically, playing it up as he took her arm.

“You come with me,” she simpered, leading him away, “I’ll take care of you.”

Before he knew it Klaus was being clothed and housed in a large manor on the old debutante’s private estate. And soon he had her eating out of the palm of his hand, believing his bullshit without a second thought. 

Oh, of course he kept an eye out for [Y/N] and the others, but the complete adoration he received from the old woman was the best medicine for his broken heart and it helped dull the pain of losing them, of losing her. 

It wasn’t long before he began to tell even bigger tales to wow the debutante and her powerful friends, telling them of the future and of his powers, making Ben an unwitting accomplice in his charade, even going so far as to leading them to believe he could levitate, with Ben’s help of course.

The longer it went on the more people began to flock to him, beginning to believe him some sort of prophet and there were moments when he would forget about the others, sucked into this lie he’d created, feeding off their praise and adulation.

When the old woman suggested they take to the road, buying a large bus for his new followers, he agreed without a second thought, spending his days luxuriating in bohemian style as they traveled to Mexico and India to spread his message of love and peace to the people. 

However, as the years went on, the constant attention and admiration began to become suffocating, and thoughts of [Y/N] began to plague him more and more often, til she barely ever left his mind. Some nights despite all the opulence and the comforts it brought Klaus lay awake among his silks and plush pillows, biting his lip to keep his sobs quiet as he held himself, wishing for nothing else but her presence. 

_What he wouldn’t trade to have her back._

By 1963 when he and his followers, so lovingly christened Destiny’s Children, which he totally _hadn’t_ stolen from Beyoncé by the way, returned to the states, to travel to San Francisco he was fed up, completely over it. Each day his need to be away grew stronger -- away from the constant fawning, simpering deference his followers, okay, his _cult_ , showed him. He’d grown claustrophobic in their presence, their hands always clutching at him, always reaching for him, begging for his blessing; he never had a moment to himself. 

It was during one of their group communes, Klaus at the very center of the crowded congregation that he finally snapped. They had closed him in, and as far as the eye could see were more faces, more hands, a sea of turquoise clad sycophants all clamouring for his attention and he rolled his eyes as they continued to fawn over him, ignoring his pleas for them to back up. For a moment he felt panic rise in his throat like bile. 

The hands reaching for him, so much like those of the dead that he still saw in his dreams frightened him and he knew in that instant that this was it, the moment that he would escape, once and for all. He’d thought about it increasingly these past few months; the pull to return to Dallas to search afresh for his siblings and for [Y/N] growing stronger every day til it overwhelmed him. 

Thinking quickly he raised his arms in the air, crying out, “Destiny’s Children!” and the others all sighed in unison, mirroring him and raising their hands skyward. “Let us all commune with music!” Making up something on the spot he whistled one long low note and marveled as they all mimicked him mindlessly. 

Glancing around he took his chance and grimacing, ducked down while their eyes were closed, still whistling shrilly. Crawling frantically through the crowd, he carefully avoided the sea of legs around him until he found clear daylight, and pushing to his feet he took off running, not looking back.

Finding Ben lounging by one of the cars he flailed at him to move. “Get in the car!” he hissed, wrenching the driver side door open and jumping behind the wheel.

“Where’re we going?” Ben asked, confused, but still complying.

“Away!” Klaus exclaimed, no time to explain. “Hurry! Quick, quick, quick, quick, quick,” he urged.

“Away where?”

“Away _anywhere_ ,” Klaus muttered, vaguely, hoping it would placate Ben.

“You can’t just run out of them!” Ben exclaimed exasperatedly however.

“Yeah? Watch me,” Klaus muttered as he turned the key, driving away from the field.

——

They’d been driving for several hours now, Ben looking out the window, a petulant set to his shoulders and Klaus sighed, rolling down his window. The sun was nearing the horizon and the warm wind blew his long curls out of his face as they sped down the highway. For the first time in a long time he felt… free.

Glancing over at Ben, who still refused to look at him, Klaus turned the radio up, switching the channel to a rock station and his hand on the volume knob froze as he caught part of the lyrics of the song that was playing, his eyes widening behind his oversized sunglasses.

Of course all the songs they played on the radio were familiar to him, and this one he hadn’t heard since he was a teenager, nearly eighteen, but the lyrics were familiar for a different reason and his breath caught in his throat as the voice that sang them filled him with longing.

It was _her_. 

It was his [Y/N], and she was _here_. 

For a moment emotion overwhelmed him and he swallowed it back, glancing once more to Ben to see if he’d noticed.

It seemed that maybe it was fate that he’d left when he had; the universe finally aligning in his favour. _This was perfect,_ he thought. He was free, and now all he had to do was find her.


	2. Back to My Baby

The car spluttered to a stop as smoke began to pour from under the hood. Coughing, Klaus opened his door, and wearily got to his feet as Ben got out as well, slowly circling to the front of the car to assess the damage. One look at Ben and he knew his brother had something to say.

“Now what?” he muttered, rolling his eyes, his long jacket fluttering slightly with the warm breeze.

“Remember when I told you the engine was overheating?” Ben asked.

“Yeah, well, being smart doesn’t make you interesting,” Klaus commented disdainfully.

“Neither does your beard,” Ben snapped back and Klaus merely glared at him for a moment before popping the hood. “Y’know, it would help if I knew where we were going, Mysterio.”

“Back to Dallas,” Klaus replied shortly and Ben frowned.

“What for? For how long?” he asked quickly.

Fresh coughs wracked Klaus as he waved away the smoke that billowed into his face as he leaned in to look at the engine. “None of your beeswax.”

“Really?” Ben asked, annoyance thick in his tone. “You think I’m just gunna keep following you everywhere for another three years?”

“Well yeah, you are my ghost bitch,” Klaus replied, lazily pushing up his large golden sunglasses. “Remember?”

“No. We have to go back,” Ben argued, “They… they need you in San Francisco.”

“They were so clingy,” Klaus murmured, shaking his head, his long frizzy curls blowing in his face as he brought his fists to his chest in a crushing motion, “it felt like my skin was on fire, and not in the pleasant way, like when [Y/N] was involved.”

“Okay fine!” Ben exclaimed, “ _I_ need us in San Francisco,” he admitted, prickling as Klaus cocked his head in confusion. “I have… unfinished business, okay?”

“ _Oh_?” Klaus asked with a chuckle, “what’re you gunna do? Wear your little ghost power suit and so some ghost phone calls and do some business? Awww!” he taunted, swaying back and forth with amusement.

“Forget it. Forget it!” Ben exclaimed, fed up.

“No, come back!” Klaus called after him as he began to walk away down the road. “You have unfinished business! You don’t even have a body without me. You _need_ me.”

“Nobody needs your shit, Klaus,” Ben snapped, turning to face him. “That’s why it’s never worked out between you and [Y/N] for long.”

All trace of humour left Klaus at Ben’s words and he raced towards him, “Eat shit, you shit-eater!” he cried, knocking his ghostly brother off his feet before beginning to smack him.

“Get off!” Ben yelled, struggling under Klaus’s weight, and they began to wrestle on the side of the road, the hot asphalt burning through Klaus’s thin cotton clothes, neither brother really getting the upper hand. 

Eventually, tired of fighting and realizing the car was a lost cause, Klaus took off down the road on foot, Ben trailing behind him sullenly. 

Knowing that if he wanted to make it back to Dallas in time, Klaus had to keep moving; the thought of seeing [Y/N] again the only thing keeping him going. After nearly an hour of walking, his feet sore and sweaty in his white leather boots, Klaus sighed, nearly giving in and telling Ben why they were headed back to Dallas when he saw it.

Renewed energy filling him, Klaus began to jog toward the bar in the distance, still hazy in the Texas heat, but the sight filled him with hope.

As he stumbled through the door, the cool dim interior felt absolutely wonderful compared to the sweltering heat outside and as he walked inside past the pool tables to the bar he garnered a few strange looks; not that that was really unusual to Klaus -- he had always been unapologetically him.

“Excuse me, garcon,” he exclaimed as he stepped in front of the bartender, “Any idea when the next bus to Dallas is coming?”

“Sure do,” the man behind the bar answered simply.

“And?” Klaus prompted. 

“Three o’clock, sharp. Tomorrow,” he answered with a pregnant pause and Klaus sighed, deflating slightly.

“Well, that just means plenty more bonding time for -- okay,” he trailed off as the bartender stepped away, ignoring him.

“Hey pretty boy,” a voice from the nearby table called out and Klaus turned, pointing to himself. “You mean me?” 

“Yeah, you. You wanna play a little poker while you wait?” the man asked, his lank grey hair pushed back from his face, as he eyed Klaus with near open disgust.

Thinking on it for a moment, Klaus answered. “I would be delighted.”

In hindsight using Ben to help him cheat may not have been the best idea, especially since he was still mad at him for dragging him back to Dallas, but at the time Klaus didn’t really believe his brother would betray him like this.

“If you keep undressing me with your eyes, I’m gunna catch cold,” Klaus said teasingly, catching the guy across from him glaring at him again, the one who’d called him over and introduced himself as Buck.

“Watch your mouth,” Buck snapped, unamused, “stupid’s fallin’ out.”

Undeterred by his attitude Klaus let out a small giggle as he glanced over at Ben, standing across the room.

“What’s so funny?”

“Oh, nothing,” Klaus mused, glancing down at his cards. “Just a little ditty I’m working on.” Raising his eyebrows he continued. “There once was a young Buck from Dallas, who sported a miniature phallus --”

“Tell you what,” Buck interrupted, leaning forward, “if you’re so cocky, what say we up the stakes?”

Klaus spread his hands, “All my money’s already in the pot.”

After a little haggling however, Klaus threw in his gold sea star necklace in exchange for Buck’s truck keys, after assurance from Ben that Buck was bluffing and had nothing in his hand. 

As the cards were laid out, however, Klaus’s smirk melted from his face -- a full house staring back at him. 

“Ohhh,” Klaus chuckled darkly, “that’s not _nothing_ ,” he ground out, balling his hand into a fist and glancing pointedly at Ben whose shit-eating grin only managed to piss him off more. “Fair is fair though, you win,” he muttered, leaning forward to place his hands on the table, discretely snatching the truck keys and slipping them under his palm. “Well, guess I’ll be on my way.”

“You got sticky fingers,” Buck observed, watching the hand covering the keys with narrowed eyes, and Klaus did what he always did in a pinch, spew some bullshit in an attempt at distraction. 

“And crazy IBS. I mean, it’s a miracle I’m sitting down --”

Without warning Buck swung, his fist making contact with Klaus’s jaw, the blow sending him sprawling over the pool table nearby, knocking over several bottles.

“Alright,” Klaus groaned, pushing off the table and turning around, grasping for his powers. “Showtime Ben.” For a moment blue light surrounded his brother and he began to become corporeal, several of Buck’s lackeys gasping in surprise as they caught sight of him for a moment before Ben shook his head and disappeared.

“Nah, I’m good. If you’re so independent, why don’t you fight your own battles.”

Klaus’s mouth fell open for a moment, shock painting his features til he scowled, hurrying for the door. “You think you could pick a better time to self-actualize?” 

As he burst back outside he frantically searched the parking lot for the truck the keys in his hand went to. “I bet you’re loving this,” he growled as Ben trailed after, unhurriedly.

“I’m not _hating_ it,” he replied.

“Shit, which one?” Klaus muttered, scurrying toward the nearest truck as Buck followed him outside. “Get your ass back here, you little shit!”

When the key worked, the engine rumbling to life Klaus barked a triumphant laugh. “Oh shit,” he hissed the next moment as he realized just how close Buck was and as he fumbled with the clutch the man rounded the truck, reaching in the open window to grab for the keys.

Doing the only thing he could think of in the moment, Klaus leaned forward, biting Buck’s arm until he let go, screaming while Klaus drove away, laughing hysterically.

——

After a while of driving in silence Klaus sighed, glancing over at Ben. “You wanna know the real reason we’re going back to Dallas?” he asked.

“Please, enlighten me,” Ben replied sullenly, his arms crossed over his chest as he stared straight ahead.

“It’s [Y/N].”

That seemed to catch Ben’s attention and he closed his mouth with a snap, his eyebrows climbing. “She’s there? How do you know?” he asked.

Without a word Klaus twisted the volume knob on the radio and [Y/N]’s voice filled the truck cab. Ben’s mouth fell open and he turned to gape at Klaus, finally seeming to understand. “It’s her,” he whispered.

“Yeah,” Klaus said, smiling sadly. 

“Wait, this song… sounds familiar,” Ben murmured as he listened to the lyrics.

“That’s because I helped her write it.”

“Oh,” Ben murmured, the memory coming back to him -- [Y/N] and Klaus sitting together in Klaus’s room, her guitar in her lap as Klaus penned the lyrics on his wall, forgoing finding a sheet of paper before the words were lost.

“That’s your song,” he whispered and Klaus nodded. 

“I heard it on the radio when we first left San Francisco and then I saw a flyer at one of the gas stations with a list of tour dates… her final stop is Dallas, _tonight_ ,” Klaus explained softly, his chest tight as he glanced at the clock. “I have to get there before she leaves again, before she slips through my fingers.”

Ben leaned back in his seat looking stunned and a little torn. “I get it,” he said finally before falling silent once more.

Klaus glanced over at him, thankful that he understood. Whatever his unfinished business was, this _had_ to trump that, didn’t it?

By the time they made it to the Dallas city limits, [Y/N]’s concert had already begun and Klaus ditched the truck, practically running to the door of the bar she was performing at.

“Sir, you need a ticket,” the man at the door exclaimed, blocking the entrance as he tried to push his way in.

“Seriously?” Klaus cried, backing up to reassess his options. Turning out his pockets he found he had no money, unable to grab anything other than Buck’s keys as he’d escaped earlier. Slipping around to the alley he found the side door unlocked and snuck in, circling around to the edge of the crowd to get a better view of the stage.

[Y/N] was already halfway into her set, but as soon as Klaus saw her the rest of the crowded room fell away and all he could see was _her_. She was alive and she was here, right in front of him. 

_God, she was beautiful, and she was singing_ their _song._

Mesmerized, Klaus pushed through the press of bodies around him, stumbling closer to the stage, ignoring the annoyed exclamations from people he jostled, only having eyes for [Y/N].

Suddenly she looked up and their eyes met, her mouth falling open, her hand strumming the guitar faltering, one last jarring note echoing in the room as the rest of the band played on for a moment in confusion.

“ _Klaus_?”

——

When you got to the venue, you hoped no one would ask you where your manager was, but to your great relief, no one seemed to notice he was even missing. You knew that wouldn’t last for longer than tonight, but you’d take what you could get, your cover story already decided upon. Slipping through the back door, you headed to the room where the rest of the band was gathered, waiting, and you busied yourself with your pre-show routine. 

You’d never gotten the chance to really get to know the other members of the band, Paul always having kept you separate from them, saying they were merely studio musicians who were below you. At the time you’d always felt wrong about that, however now, despite how lonely it had been these last few years, now you were somewhat thankful not to have gotten close to any of them -- it would hurt so much less when you eventually left to return to your own time.

The next thing you knew, one of the roadies was poking his head into the room, announcing it was time to take the stage and you slung your guitar over your shoulder as you led the others out.

Peering out over the packed crowd, like you did at the beginning of every show, you searched for six specific faces amongst the others -- one of which most especially. Not seeing any of them, you took a steadying breath despite the sinking feeling in your stomach, and plastering a smile to your face you greeted the crowd and jumped into your first song. 

It was about halfway through your set that you began to play _your_ song, resigning yourself to the fact that tonight would be just like any other that you almost didn’t notice when a ripple ran through the crowd right in front of you and a man pushed his way to the front.

You weren’t sure what it was that made you look up at that very moment, but as you lifted your eyes they met with his, and your voice faltered, your hand freezing midstrum.

“ _Klaus_?” you whispered, and the crowd stirred in confusion, your band members playing on for another few seconds before they too stopped, unsure what was going on.

“[Y/N]?” one of them called out hesitantly behind you, but you barely heard. Nothing else mattered in that moment but _him_ , and Klaus’s incredulous grin grew. He looked so much different from the last time you’d seen him -- his brown curls brushed his shoulders and he sported a long thin strip of beard that reached down to his chest; he looked like a bona fide hippy, but you would recognize him anywhere, his eyes and smile the same as always.

As if in a trance, you slipped your guitar from your shoulder and let it clatter to the ground as you leapt from the stage with a cry.

“Klaus!”

Your exclamation turned to giddy laughter as he caught you, tumbling backward to the ground. Catching his face between your hands you studied him through tear glassed eyes. “It’s really you,” you whispered before you were kissing him; the ferocity with which he kissed you back stealing your breath, and nothing else mattered besides his arms around you and his slim solid form under you.

“You’re here, you found me,” you gasped between teary kisses, “How?” 

“I heard your song on the radio,” he replied just as breathlessly, crushing you to him as if afraid you’d disappear if he let go.

“It worked,” you murmured, Klaus’s ecstatic smile mesmerizing you.

“Uhm… I hate to break up this, uh… touching reunion, or whatever,” your bassist called down from the stage and you blinked, suddenly remembering where you were. Craning your neck, you and Klaus gaped up at him; the crowd having opened up in a ring around you, milling awkwardly. “Are you gunna come finish?”

Klaus frowned, shaking his hair from his face. “Excuse you,” he called back, a haughty tone to his voice that made you grin, “can’t you see we’re in the middle of a moment here?” 

“I mean, I can see that, but…”

The thought of going back on stage and finishing your set now, while Klaus was so close, just wasn’t something you thought you could do, not when all you wanted to do was catch up with him in every way possible.

Sharing a look with him, you smirked, slowly pushing yourself to your feet as you helped Klaus up as well, before turning, his hand still in yours.

“Sorry, I gotta go,” you answered with a shrug, feeling lighter than you had in three years. Without a look back you followed Klaus as he ran for the door; his hand in yours a tether and you laughed the entire way.

——

By the time you made it out to Paul’s stolen car, Klaus pulled you into his arms and you smiled against his insistent lips, your laughter turning to a moan as his tongue met yours, exploring your mouth as if he needed to refamiliarize himself with every part of you.

Pulling back to catch your breath, you let your eyes slide over him once more, fully taking him in.

“Fuck, I’ve missed you,” Klaus breathed, sliding his hands up to cup your cheeks as he leaned forward once more, chasing your lips.

“Wait,” you murmured and he frowned. “This can’t be ignored any longer,” you exclaimed with faux seriousness, jerking back and tugging slightly at his beard, “what is this?”

Klaus pouted indignantly, pulling your hand from his scraggly facial hair, instead threading your fingers together, as if he needed to be touching you somehow at all times. “What, you don’t like my beard?” he gasped.

“It’s a bit… much,” you trailed off, shaking your head, unable to keep from grinning. “I must say I like the rest of your look though,” you murmured, running your fingers through his somewhat tangled curls before sliding your hand down the front of his long cream jacket.

“You look good yourself,” he murmured, stealing another kiss as if he’d never get enough.

Suddenly an annoyed expression crossed his face and Klaus glanced over, past you, his eyes narrowing. 

“Can you just -- _shhh_!” he hissed, waving his free hand in a shooing motion. 

Following his gaze, you cocked an eyebrow jauntily. “Hello Ben,” you called and Klaus groaned, his head bowing wearily to rest against your shoulder. “He says it's good to see you,” he muttered, turning his face to press a teasing kiss to your neck, his curls tickling your face before he jerked upright to glare once more at where you assumed Ben stood. 

“No, I will not hurry up,” he cried, pulling you closer, his hand wandering down to grab your backside and you flushed, heat rushing to your face even though you couldn’t see Ben. “I haven’t seen my girlfriend in three years. _Three years, Ben_!” he exclaimed heatedly. “So excuse me if I want to savour this moment a bit.”

“Klaus,” you murmured, turning his face back to you, and his expression softened. “How about we grab some food, I know this really great burger stand, and then we can finish our reunion back at my place,” you suggested, your voice dropping to a seductive purr at the end and Klaus swallowed, a grin wending its way across his face.

“I _suppose_ that sounds good to me,” he sighed, though his grin gave him away and he winked at you before planting one last quick kiss to your lips. Circling the car he pulled open the passenger door.

“Sweet ride,” he murmured as he plopped into the leather seat. “It your’s?”

“For the time being,” you answered cryptically and Klaus shot you a questioning look. 

“Is it just me or does it smell like burnt hair in here?” he mused and you quickly buckled up, throwing the car in drive.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” you answered levelly, cranking the window down, quickly changing the subject. “Have you seen any of the others?” 

Klaus sighed. “No, other than Ben, you’re the first.”

“How long have you been here?” you asked reluctantly, eyeing the length of his hair. _It must have been a while._

“Oh, let’s see, when did we fall out of Five stupid portal, Ben?” Klaus mused, pausing to listen for an answer you couldn’t hear. “I can’t believe you remember the _exact_ date!” he exclaimed incredulously before turning back to you. “Ben said we arrived February 11th, 1960.”

You suddenly felt as though you’d been kicked in the gut. “You gotta be shitting me,” you muttered and Klaus tilted his head.

“What?”

Sighing, you shook your head, flexing your hands on the steering wheel. “I got here almost exactly a month before you did,” you breathed.

_One month. One month and you could have been with Klaus the entire time. Why hadn’t you just waited longer? You should have gone back to that damn alley everyday—_

“Hey,” Klaus said softly, laying his hand over your arm, cutting off your thoughts. “It’s not your fault.”

“But--!”

“[Y/N], how could you have possibly known?”

Glancing over at him, you knew he was right, but it didn’t lessen your frustration much. _He’s right here, the past is behind you. Focus on what you have._

“So, what have you been doing all this time?” you asked, trying to get your mind off the regret that was eating at you.

Clearing his throat awkwardly, Klaus shrugged. “Oh, y’know, nothing really,” he exclaimed, making a face. “I’m much more interested in what _you’ve_ been doing, miss famous musician,” he intoned. “I mean, come on! That’s gotta be a good story.”

——

Unlocking the door to your Dallas apartment, you pushed it open with your shoulder and gestured for Klaus to go on ahead of you. Kicking off his boots and slipping off his long coat, he wasted no time in making himself comfortable and soon the pair of you were sprawled nearly atop each other on the couch, digging into your burgers and fries. 

Sighing contentedly, Klaus flopped back against the plush cushions, letting his eyes wander your apartment as you continued to eat. 

“So, really, what’s with the beard?” you asked, raising an eyebrow at him from your spot across his long legs.

“I’m starting to feel a little offended here,” Klaus exclaimed, attempting to run his fingers through it, only to get snagged, frowning as he untangled it, “and you’re starting to sound like Ben.”

You snorted a soft laugh as you tossed the last fry in your mouth and dusted the salt from your hands. “It’s just… it’s not you,” you explained, “and honestly, I miss the signature Klaus goatee,” you said, leaning against him, flashing your most effective puppy dog eyes and Klaus rolled his in turn, though the effect was somewhat ruined by his affectionate grin.

“Fine,” he relented, sitting up, “it looks like there’s a little something I need to take care of.”

Shifting so he could pull his legs out from under you, you watched him head down the hall to the bathroom, blowing a kiss over his shoulder at you before he disappeared.

By the time he reemerged, you were already waiting for him atop your bed. 

“Better?” Klaus asked, standing in the doorway, stroking his freshly trimmed goatee dramatically. “Am I handsome again?” he asked, swaggering closer, his eyes traveling up your bare legs to the thin silk kimono you’d changed into, his eyebrows raising.

“Roguishly,” you declared, crooking your finger, bidding him closer and he obeyed, crawling up the bed to you, his hand slipping up the outside of your thigh til he got to the edge of your robe. Sliding it open to reveal nothing underneath, Klaus whistled, continuing his traverse along your skin, leaving a trail of goosebumps in his wake, until his hand came to a stop, gently circling your throat, his emerald eyes finding yours.

“I thought I’d never see you again,” he murmured, the tremor in his voice echoing the one in your heart and you reached up to caress his cheek, tucking his hair behind his ear.

“Well, here I am,” you whispered, “what do you want to do now that you’ve found me?”

Klaus’s lips trembled slightly, but slowly spread to a smile as his eyes roamed your face. “I missed you so much,” he murmured, his lips meeting yours, gentle at first as he eased you back to the bed, kissing you slowly and thoroughly as his thumb brushed against your skin, his hand coming to rest over your heart before his lips moved to your throat, drawing a soft moan from you.

Slipping your arms around his back, you refamiliarized yourself with the way his lean muscles moved and stretched under his warm skin, your body arching against his. 

“Hey now,” he teased, lifting his face, his hair spilling down to rest against your breast, “don’t be impatient,” he chastised, smirking up at you, the curl of his lips sending all sorts of naughty thoughts to the forefront of your mind. “We have _all_ night, remember?”

“Tease,” you murmured, a shiver racing through you at the wicked grin he shot you before resuming his painfully slow descent to where he knew you so desperately wanted him. When his lips touched your navel, you twitched, heat swiftly enveloping you, pooling in your stomach and ever so slowly, Klaus parted your legs, kissing your bent knee reverently before trailing kisses along your sensitive inner thigh, his breath and hair tickling your skin as he finally settled between your legs.

Emerald eyes flicked up to you for a moment before his tongue found its destination and a shuddering moan left your lips as you fell back, swiftly turning to a gasp as you rode the wave of pleasure his incredibly skillful tongue unleashed; your hands moving mindlessly to tangle in his long locks as he swiftly brought you to the edge.

“I thought--you said--we had--all night,” you gasped, dragging your head up to watch him, your chest heaving. “What’s the rush--loverboy?” you teased, whining as Klaus lifted his face, calling your bluff. 

Ignoring your adorable pout, he propped himself up, lazily tracing his finger along the slope of your hip. “You’re right, I _did_ say that,” he murmured cheekily, “thank you for reminding me, princess.”

The deliberately cocky expression he wore confirmed just how much he was enjoying toying with you, and by the time he’d crawled back over you, you found you didn’t really mind, relishing his every touch. His mouth descended on yours once more and you deftly rolled him to his back; the position he loved the most, a deep groan rumbling through his chest as you nipped at his bottom lip, drawing it between your teeth to suck on before carving a feverish path along his jaw and downward, delighting in the adorable sounds he made as you left little marks along his skin.

Taking your time, you explored his body as if for the first time all over again-- all lean planes and lithe muscles, each touch and caress leaving him very much wanting. When your hands found the tie string at his waist, loosening his striped cotton pants, Klaus lifted his hips, helping you divest him of his remaining clothing, his erection springing free, and the whimper that left his lips as you bent over him, taking him in your mouth, your tongue sliding along his length and circling his sensitive head only fueled your thirst.

Before you knew it Klaus was pulling you back to him, impatient and desperate for more, and as your mouths met again and again, tongues sliding together, tangling, tasting each other his hands roamed your body hungrily, his movements more urgent, and as you guided his weeping cock to your entrance, your moans came together like a harmony. 

All pretense of the patience you felt before fell away as soon as he filled you, and you rode him, your bodies moving and writing together in tandem like a familiar dance, once learned never really forgotten. You fit together like two jagged and battered puzzle pieces and as you rushed headlong toward your climax, your desperate pants and cries rising to a crescendo, your eyes met and the amount of love and longing that filled Klaus’s gaze as he stared up at you tipped you over the edge and his name fell from your lips as your body tensed, riding wave after wave of pleasure as he hit you deeper than before and didn’t stop. 

Several minutes later he followed you, your name dragged from his throat and you leaned over him, swallowing the rest of his wanton cries as he shuddered and jerked beneath you, all strength seeming to leach from him moments later though he wrapped his arms around you, burying his face in the crook of your neck.

A soft sob left his swollen lips as you slid off him, and gathered him in your arms, gently sweeping his hair away from his eyes and combing it out with your fingers.

“I love you,” he whispered, almost wonderingly, as if surprised how easily the words sprang to his lips. “I love you so much.”

“Oh Klaus,” you murmured, pressing soft kisses to his temple, his eyelids, anywhere you could reach, your heart full, “I love you too.”

——

Klaus whined loudly as you left his arms, sliding out of bed. “I’ll be right back,” you assured him, flashing him a grin as you headed for the door, pausing as a thought occurred to you, and you snatched your kimono from the edge of the bed, wrapping it around you in case Ben was lingering elsewhere in the apartment.

When you returned with a glass of water and your box of cigarettes, you found Klaus propped up, flipping through the book at your nightstand, but as soon as you entered he tossed it aside, gladly accepting the drink as you crawled back in bed next to him.

Fishing a smoke from the half empty carton, you lit it with a snap of your fingers, taking a long draw before offering it to Klaus with a sigh. 

The pair of you rearranged yourselves, getting comfortable once more; Klaus’s arm slipping around you as he pulled you to his side, sharing your cigarette. 

“So, you never really told me what you were up to these three years, stuck in the past,” you prompted, cocking a curious eyebrow at him and he cleared his throat awkwardly, his gaze darting away.

“Ah, that, well…” he trailed off, pausing to flick the long trail of ash from the end of the cigarette into the ashtray resting between you. 

“Klaus,” you repeated, gently turning his face to you.

“Alright, fine,” he said, giving in, “I… may have started a teeny tiny little… _cult_ ,” he admitted, hunching his shoulders and quickly bringing the cigarette to his lips.

“You _what_?” you exclaimed and he flinched.

“‘Cult’ makes it sound so much worse than it really was,” he said quickly and you snatched the nearly smoked through cigarette from his fingers. “It was more of a… traveling new age religion,” he continued, gesturing vaguely. 

“Uh huh,” you said, watching him skeptically. “And how exactly did you get this group of hippies to follow you?”

“I told them I was from the future and made them believe I could levitate,” he mumbled hastily.

“Oh my God, Klaus,” you muttered with a disbelieving laugh. “At least now the beard is starting to make more sense.”

Klaus fell silent for a moment. “I just… felt so alone. I thought being adored might fill the void I felt,” he trailed off, suddenly taking a deep breath, “but...it didn’t and then I felt a tad bit suffocated, so I left them. And then I found you, so, yeah…”

Klaus’s hand found yours, his fingers idly tracing over your knuckles. “So,” you began, something niggling at you when he’d mentioned hippies. “Was there a lot of _free love_ in this cult of yours?” you wondered, glancing over at him and he wet his lips before meeting your gaze.

“There was _some_ , yeah,” he replied carefully and your brows raised.

“And did you… partake of any of it?” you asked hesitantly, not wanting to believe that he’d do that to you.

_Sure, three years had been a long time, but you’d not slept with anyone in that time--_

Klaus’s gaze turned surprisingly patient. “Well, you know the old Klaus may have been all about that, but the new and improved Klaus,” he said, gesturing to himself, “abstained.” When you looked slightly skeptical, he touched your cheek. “I know, hard to believe, right? But y’see, there was this girl and he was waiting for her,” Klaus explained, a small hopeful smile pulling at his lips. “The only free love this guy got was from his own hand and some choice memories,” he said pointedly, waggling his thick eyebrows and drawing a smile from you.

“Speaking of abstaining,” Klaus asked, looking down at your hands, “I’ve been sober this whole time. Can you believe that?” he asked, huffing a rather self deprecating laugh.

“I’m so proud of you,” you said, guiding his face back to yours before pressing your lips to his and throwing your arms around his neck, practically tackling him to the bed, the pair of you dissolving into laughter, a wide smile splitting his face as he pulled you closer, tangling his long legs with yours.

“So, uh, how about a little more of that free love, huh? I think I more than deserve it,” he pointed out cheekily, a fresh peal of laughter ringing from your chest as his hands slipped lower.

“Well, you’re in luck because I have more than enough to give--” your words turned to a yelp as Klaus rolled over you, mouth meeting yours hungrily, his appetite seemingly insatiable, and by time the sun was beginning to peak around the curtains you’d lost count of how many times he’d made you come that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hope you're enjoying the continuation so far!


	3. Arrests and Reunions

Surprised you’d managed to get any sleep last night with Klaus back in your bed you woke, stretching, a pleasant ache between your thighs and you rolled over, snuggling against his warm back and wrapping your arm around him, pulling him closer still with a soft moan as you buried your face in his long hair.

So many mornings these past years you’d woken, still half asleep, dreaming this very scenario, but every time you’d opened your eyes the only thing waiting for you was bitter disappointment, almost always bringing to you tears, but not this morning. The Klaus in your arms, raising your hand to his lips to press a kiss to your palm, was very much _real_ and this time the tears you felt welling behind your eyes were from joy.

“Mmm, good morning beautiful,” Klaus murmured, turning to face you, his sleepy smile quite possibly the best thing to see first thing in the morning.

“Good morning yourself,” you replied, pressing a lingering kiss to his lips that he reciprocated with a grin. “Did you sleep well?”

“Better than years,” he answered, sighing. “You know I’ve always slept best when you’re there,” he reminded you.

Before you could say anything else you were interrupted by a loud pounding at the door, making you jump and Klaus’s hold on you tightened.

“What the--?” you exclaimed, panic clutching your chest as you and Klaus shared a frantic look.

“Open up, it’s the police.”

“ _Shit_ ,” you both hissed, scrambling out of bed. 

“I didn’t think they’d find me here,” Klaus exclaimed as he crawled around the floor searching for his pants. 

“I didn’t think they’d find the body yet,” you muttered, hurriedly wrapping the sheet around you as you stopped to look at each other, having realized what Klaus had said as he stared back at you, just as perplexed.

“Wait, _what_?” he asked at the same time you demanded, “Why would they be looking for _you_?”

The pounding came again, louder this time. “We know you’re in there. Open up.”

“Fuck,” you swore, following Klaus out to the front room where he donned his long coat. “What d’we do? It’s not exactly like we can make a break for it.”

A tiny voice in your head told you you knew another way to _take care of it_ , but that kind of thinking was exactly the reason you were in this mess in the first place.

“Let’s talk to the fine gentlemen outside and see what they want,” Klaus reasoned, though he didn’t exactly look confident, “and then they’ll probably arrest me for stealing that truck,” he muttered, taking a deep breath, “but it’ll be okay, because you can bail me out, right?”

“What? What truck?” you asked, but Klaus merely waved your questions away, silencing you with a quick peck to the lips before opening the door wide and plastering his most charming smile to his face.

“Hello officers, to what do we owe the pleasure this fine Texas morning?” he asked, spreading his hands, flashing the hello goodbye tattoos on his palms and taking them both in with his grin.

The two police officers looked stunned for a moment, taking in the sight of Klaus before their eyes found you standing behind him in naught but a sheet, your hair still mussed from sleep and your _other_ activities; Klaus not looking much better, his neck and bare chest covered in hickies.

However, when their eyes slipped back to him, you nearly sighed in relief. Not because you _wanted_ Klaus to be arrested either, but he was right, it would be a lot easier for you to bail him out on theft charges than you being arrested for murder charges.

“Sir, we need you to come with us down to the station, what with the fuss you caused stealin’ that truck.” 

Klaus’s grin became strained and he nodded stiffly. “Oh, _that_ truck” he sighed, turning to look at you, worry flashing through his eyes for the briefest second before his brave mask was back again, treating this all as a joke. However, you understood his fear all too well, not wanting to be separated from him again, even if just for a few hours. _What if you blinked and he was gone again?_

“Wait for me, [Y/N],” he cried dramatically, touching the side of your face as he winked, before turning and offering up his wrists to be shackled. “Alright officers, I promise I won’t struggle.”

“Oh my God,” you murmured, pinching the bridge of your nose while fighting back a grin at his melodramatic antics, even in the face of something that should be rather serious. “Just give me a sec to get dressed and I’ll be down to the station to bail you out,” you assured him as Klaus was dragged from your apartment.

“Sorry for the hassle ma’am,” the second officer murmured, his eyes slipping over you and you tightened your hold on the sheet around your chest. “Have a pleasant day now,” he said, touching his wide brimmed hat as he nodded to you before following his partner and Klaus.

Though he’d fought to make it less painful for you, watching him get shoved into the police car waiting in the parking lot below still hurt, reminding you of plenty of other times you’d had to witness it in the future.

With a sigh you shut the front door and turned, pressing your back to it for a moment. When you opened your eyes you strode back to your bedroom to get dressed. 

——

Shoved into the holding cell Klaus sighed, collapsing on the empty bottom bunk against the wall and closed his eyes, hoping [Y/N] would come to collect him soon. He could really use a shower and some breakfast, and to be honest the thought of being separated from her _already_ after having traveled halfway across the U.S. just to find her again was not exactly ideal.

Vaguely aware of the cell door opening once more and the sound of stumbling footsteps as another prisoner was pushed in, Klaus figured he might as well catch up on a little sleep while he waited, that is, until the man spoke. 

“Holy shit! It’s you!” 

Cringing, Klaus opened his eyes when he felt someone grab his hands, fighting the urge to yank them out of his grasp.

“Have we met?” he asked, desperate not to be recognized, but as soon as the man held up his own hands, displaying the same tattoos he bore on his palms, he knew it was all over.

“Yes! I saw you speak in Berkeley in ‘61,” he replied.

“Oh, yeah,” Klaus sighed, remembering.

“Yes, you changed my life! It was fantastic! The next day, I gave up my law practice, my superficial life, and I came to where it all started. I’ve been spreading your message of love and peace ever since.”

“Oh, great,” Klaus exclaimed wearily, feigning a chuckle, wishing he was anywhere else.

“Oh, I have so many questions!” the man exclaimed. 

“Yeah well, now--now’s not really the time is it?” Klaus replied, fishing for any excuse to get the man to leave him alone. “Because we’re in jail…” he continued when the man looked ready to argue. 

“Oh, you have such a sense of humour!” his follower cried, slapping Klaus legs in amusement as he laughed and Klaus flinched, his own hollow laughter ringing in his ears. 

“Don’t touch me,” he said, his laughter suddenly falling away.

“Okay,” the man relented, removing his hands, yet still crouched in front of him, not ready to give up. “Are there any nuggets of wisdom you can give to me?” he begged.

Thinking quickly, Klaus adopted his most serious expression, flipping through his mental file of 90’s songs lyrics he could rip off. _Oh, if [Y/N] could see him now, she’d never let him hear the end of this. He’d be getting shit for ages._

Taking a deep breath, Klaus gazed into his follower’s eyes. “Don’t go chasing waterfalls. Stick to the rivers and lakes that you’re used to.”

_Oh yeah, if [Y/N] ever found out half the shit he did during his time in the 60’s she’d never let him live it down._

“Wow, that’s so… deep.”

“Yeah, I know right?” Klaus exclaimed. “Do you wanna sit in my seat and meditate on it? I think you should meditate on it,” he insisted forcefully, grabbing the man and trading spots with him, practically tossing him onto the mattress as he strode to the other side of the cell. Anything to get the wackadoo away from him.

“Okay! That hurts in a good way,” the man called after him.

Sighing, Klaus collapsed on the bench next to the cell wall that bordered the adjacent segregated holding cell. “Heavy is the head that wears the crown,” he murmured wearily, resting his head against the bars.

“Actually the line is, ‘Uneasy lies the head that wears a crown’.”

“Oh, great, your dad made you read Shakespeare too, huh?” Klaus mused.

“I taught it. Spellman College.”

Turning to look at the man he was talking to, a kind smile on his face and his slightly rumpled white shirt rolled up to his elbows, Klaus’s brows rose in interest. “Really? You’re a professor huh?”

“I used to be,” he answered with a shrug, “but then life took me on a different path.”

“Me too,” Klaus agreed with a sigh, “and now I have all these people who have these ridiculously high expectations of me…” he said, and the man glanced over to his follower on the bunk bed, “...but I don’t want it anymore.”

“Remember your Twelfth Night,” the man suggested. “‘Be not afraid of greatness. Some are born great, some achieve greatness, and some have greatness thrust upon them,’” he recited solemnly, making a pushing gesture. 

“Oh, yeah, but Shakespeare had no idea what it was like to be me,” Klaus insisted.

“Yeah, perhaps, but it’s in the struggle that folks find out their true calling,” the man countered, resting his arm on his knee.

“Wow, that’s deep,” Klaus said with a nod and a laugh and the man joined in til he raised his hand and stuck it through the bars.

“Raymond,” he introduced as Klaus reached for his outstretched hand, shaking it with a grin. “Klaus,” he replied as the cell door was once more opened.

“You’re free to go pretty boy.”

Turning to glance at the officer Klaus sighed with relief. “Oh thank goodness, [Y/N] that angel,” he murmured.

“Chief got a call from the governor.”

“The governor?” Raymond asked, his brows raising as he peered up at Klaus, seeing him in a whole new light. “You got some powerful friends, Klaus.” 

“Huh,” he muttered, standing, “I don’t even know the guy, just some of his wealthier benefactors. My girlfriend was supposed to bail me out. Oh--” he exclaimed as the officer got tired of waiting and yanked him toward the door.

“Well, I’ll tell you what,” Raymond continued, grasping the bars as Klaus was nudged toward the door, “if you ever do meet him, make sure he knows my brothers here are being held without charge,” he said, pointing back to the other men sitting with him in the cell. 

“Is that true?” Klaus gasped indignantly, turning to the officer who held him. 

“Feel free to file a complaint,” the man muttered pointedly, pushing Klaus forward. 

“Hey!” he cried, twisting, trying to get another glimpse of the new acquaintance he’d made. Raymond waved wearily to him and then Klaus was through the door, back out into the bright marble tiled hallway.

“Klaus! Oh, thank God,” [Y/N] exclaimed, practically bouncing on her heels by the front desk and as soon as he heard her voice relief washed over him.

——

The officer leading Klaus out of the back practically shoved into you and you caught him, scowling at the man’s already retreating back.

“Bastard,” you hissed under your breath before cupping Klaus’s face and looking him over. “Are you alright? They didn’t hurt you?”

“No, I’m fine,” Klaus muttered distractedly, “I’m more worried about some of the other guys in there though.” Shaking his head he focused on you, surprising you with a sudden kiss. “I’m so glad you’re here.”

Frowning slightly, you looked up at him. “I don’t understand, when I got here they told me your bail was already posted.”

Wrapping his arm around your shoulder he took off down the hall. “Oh yeah, get this, the governor of Texas bailed me out,” he murmured.

“What? Why?” you asked, gaping up at him in confusion.

“Apparently he’s a fan of my teachings, I don’t know,” Klaus answered wearily pushing the front door of the police station open and reaching for his sunglasses. 

“Huh,” you murmured, “well, that was awful nice of him.” Opening the car door you slipped behind the wheel as Klaus got in the passenger side. “So, what are you thinking?” you asked, glancing over at him. “Breakfast? Go back to sleep for a bit? That round of morning sex we were so rudely denied?”

“All of the above,” Klaus exclaimed, stretching, a cheeky grin stealing across his face.

However those plans were dashed yet again when you found two more police cars waiting for you outside your apartment complex.

“Shit,” you breathed, slumping back in the seat and Klaus looked at you.

“I’m starting to think there’s something important you’re not telling me, [Y/N],” he observed and you took a deep breath.

“There might be…” you admitted hesitantly, meeting Klaus’s curious gaze, his eyebrows raised inquisitively. “Not here, though,” you explained meaningfully, slowly backing out and driving away before the police caught sight of you.

_You needed to get rid of Paul’s car and any incriminating evidence and possibly lie low for a bit._

“I know a place we can go,” Klaus murmured after a moment and you followed his directions til you pulled up outside a large mansion, off a private drive, nestled in the middle of a large estate with sprawling manicured lawns and you gaped up at the building with its stone pillars and carved mouldings.

“What _is_ this place?” you murmured in awe as Klaus bent to pick something up from the ground.

“It belongs to the old broad who took me in, my first benefactor,” Klaus answered looking at the manor with a mix of fondness and disgust. 

Without another word he led you to the side of the house and smashed one of the glass panes with the rock in his hand, reaching in carefully to unlock the door.

“Subtle,” you mused and he glanced over at you, giving you a wry smile. Inside you found all the furniture covered with white sheets and a layer of dust. Glancing up, a large painted portrait of Klaus hanging over the fireplace mantel nearly made you jump, the painting’s expression strangely off; too dignified to be the Klaus you knew.

“What’s with the portrait of Dorian Gray over there?” you asked, gesturing to the painting and Klaus scowled, turning his back to it. 

“Oh shut up, Ben,” he grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest, following you as you began to slowly wander, your eyes sliding over the fine architecture, taking in all the tiny details.

“Where is everyone?” you murmured, your voice catching as you stopped in the main foyer, your gaze sweeping the grand staircase and chandelier overhead.

“Hopefully still in California,” Klaus muttered, watching you. “So, are you gunna tell me why the fuzz were back at your apartment? Because call me crazy, but I don’t think they were there for little ol’ _me_ that time.” 

Sighing, you lowered your face, not quite meeting Klaus’s gaze. “Uhm, right.” Turning to him, you swallowed nervously. “I… y’know the car we’ve been driving, it’s kind of… stolen.”

“Wait, you stole a car too? But I thought you said it was your manager’s,” Klaus asked, frowning, trying to make sense of your story.

“Yeah… I stole it, after setting him on fire and kicking him out in the middle of the highway,” you explained in a rush, your words running together and you finally looked up at Klaus, his brows nearly in his hairline and his lips pursed together.

“Okay,” he said, holding his hands up like he did when he was thinking. “No judgement here, but... _why_?”

Crossing your arms over your chest you held yourself, trying not to think of his hand on your thigh, inching higher, and shivering. “He… tried to take advantage of me, and--”

“What?” Klaus exclaimed, grabbing your arms suddenly, anger and concern flashing in his wide emerald eyes. “Did he--?”

“No,” you assured him quickly and his head dropped as he let out a long shaky breath. “But he would have if I hadn’t acted,” you murmured, Klaus’s sudden embrace taking you by surprise and you found yourself clutching at him just as fiercely.

“Are you okay?” he asked, pulling back to hold your face in his hands, his eyes looking over you sadly, as if he regretted not being there for you.

Despite that, a small smile curled your lips as you looked up at him. “I am now,” you whispered, letting your eyes flutter shut as he rested his forehead against yours, his thumb idly caressing your cheek.

“Okay, well then,” he exclaimed, taking a fortifying breath as he straightened. “First thing’s first, we need to ditch the car,” he said, a mischievous grin splitting his face. “I’m thinking we should probably burn it, and I’m not just saying that because I love it when you burn things,” he added quickly when you cocked a knowing eyebrow at him. “Come on, don’t you agree it would be best to utterly destroy any evidence linking you to that car?” he asked hopefully and you laughed at his expression.

“Okay pyromaniac,” you murmured, “and what’s the second thing?’

Letting go of your face Klaus spread his arms wide and looked around, “We lay low, enjoy our solitude.”

Grinning back at him you snapped your fingers, calling forth your flames til they enveloped your hands. “Well then what are we waiting for?” 

——

Standing side by side as you watched the car burn, having driven it out into the middle of nowhere, Klaus reached for your hand. “Y’know, if I’d have been there I wouldn’t have let the asshole off so easily,” he said and though his voice was full of his usual sarcasm, you had a feeling he was half serious.

“Oh yeah, because burning him alive wasn’t bad enough,” you muttered wryly and the look Klaus shot you held no amusement. 

“No, it wasn’t.”

“ _Klaus_ ,” you breathed, turning to him and he glanced away, his eyes slightly glossy. 

“I can be serious about some things, you know,” he murmured, “and one of those things is you, [Y/N]. You’ve always been the one to protect me,” he said, his voice cracking slightly, “this time I want to be the one protecting you…” he trailed off shaking his head and you stepped in front of him, silhouetted by the flames crackling behind you.

“I love you,” you said fiercely and he stared at you, the reflection of the fire dancing in his green eyes. “How about we protect each other?” you asked, reaching for his hand and he nodded, smiling faintly. 

“I guess that works,” he huffed with a small laugh, pulling you against his side and you both continued to watch the blaze until the car was nothing but a ruined husk.

——

Back at the mansion Klaus led you upstairs and you ran your fingers through the clothes in the oversized closet, picking out an outfit for him to wear as he stripped unabashedly behind you. “How many clothes did your sugar mama buy you?” you murmured, admiring them, trying to picture Klaus in all of them and finding none you didn’t think you’d like.

“Okay, when you say it that way, you make it sound like…” Klaus cut off as you glanced over your shoulder at him, raising your eyebrows.

“Like what?” you teased, your eyes flicking down his half naked form.

“Like I was fucking the old woman,” he finished dryly. Before you could open your mouth he frowned, “No, I was _not_ fucking the old woman!” he exclaimed, stumbling over his pant legs as he sprang after you, chasing you around the room and out into the hall, your shrieks of laughter filling the empty house. 

Lifting you from behind as he finally caught up to you, snatching you round the middle, Klaus carried you back to his room before tumbling to the bed of pillows spread across the floor, trapping you beneath him, his long hair falling across your face and you blew it out of your mouth, still shaking with silent laughter as his lips tried to find yours, kissing any piece of exposed skin he could find before you had wrestled yourself out of his grasp and picked up a pillow to toss at him, his own laughter mixing with yours until an all out pillow war was underway. 

Gasping for breath and clutching your side you finally collapsed to the floor next to him, nearly all the pillows now spread across the room. Klaus smirked as he rolled to his side next to you. “Do you surrender?” he asked, a cheeky grin on his stupid handsome face and you couldn’t help but smile in return.

“Truce?” you asked hopefully, shivering as Klaus’s fingers danced across your skin playfully. 

“Oh, _now_ you want a truce?” he mused, kissing your check, your neck, your collar bone.

“Ahh-- yes,” you moaned softly, biting your lip as Klaus shifted, his mouth traveling lower, his breath tickling your exposed stomach. 

“I suppose I can, do that,” he murmured but the kiss you expected never came, his lips pressing to your navel as he blew a loud raspberry against your skin. Squealing with laughter once more you pushed him off you, and crawled astride him once you had him on your back.

“Truce?” he yelped quickly, though he didn’t struggle under you.

“Oh, now _you_ want a truce?” you asked, repeating his words back at him and he laughed, a full bodied laugh that made you pause, kicking up a swarm of butterflies in your stomach. It had been so long since you’d heard that sound and your heart ached with affection as you watched him, fixing this moment in your memory.

“Yes, please,” he keened, fluttering his long eyelashes at you entreatingly as soon as he caught his breath, his hands running up your thighs and staying there.

“I missed you so much,” you breathed, not even realizing the words had slipped out. “I want every day to be like this.”

Klaus’s expression softened and he pulled you down next to him on the floor. “Then let’s make every day like this,” he murmured, pressing a kiss to your forehead. “Just you and me against the world, huh?”

“I like the sound of that,” you agreed, smiling as you snuggled closer, hiding your face in his long tresses.

“Hey,” he murmured and you looked up at him. “Wanna go swimming?”

——

The large pool out back, though littered with leaves was still in fairly good order and after finding a stray swimsuit that fit, probably left behind by one of Klaus’s followers, the two of you jumped in, gasping at the chill of the water as it seized you and splashing around like children, the laughter from earlier following you here and once you’d both tired of your water fight you’d found a pair of neon pink inflatable loungers and merely laid out lazily, flouting under the sun, drinks in hand. 

Floating closer to Klaus you lowered your sunglasses and blew him a kiss, and he grasped at your foot, keeping you from floating away. “Hey you need a refill?” you asked, finding your glass empty and pouting slightly.

“Nah, I’m still good,” Klaus replied, raising his glass and shaking it slightly.

“Okay, I’ll be right back,” you announced, sitting up and swinging your legs into the water before slipping in to your waist.

“Hey hey, hey wait,” Klaus called as you waded past, a small grin playing at his lips as you paused next to him. “I could use a refill on some of that sugar,” he teased, puckering his lips playfully. Rolling your eyes affectionately behind your large sunglasses you leaned in for a peck to the lips, squealing as Klaus swatted at your retreating backside and you glanced over your shoulder to stick your tongue out at him before climbing out of the water to refill your lemonade.

Walking back through the house, full glass in hand and leaving a series of small puddles as you went, you thought you heard shouts from out back and then a large splash, fear tickling your gut and you walked faster, readying your powers in case you needed them.

The sight that met you, however, was the last you had expected to see and you froze as you stepped back out onto the veranda, the glass in your hand slipping from your slackening grip.

“[Y/N]?” 

“ _Allison_?” You cried back, joyful tears springing to your eyes as you jumped into the water to join her and Klaus’s embrace and soon the two of you were enveloped in Klaus’s long arms, the three of you laughing and sobbing, Allison past caring that her dress was soaked to the waist.

“Oh my God, it’s really you!” she cried, hugging you both fiercely. “It’s been so long!”

“We thought you were dead,” you said, as she finally pulled back, looking at each of you in turn, her lips trembling slightly. “Me too, I thought I was the only one left,” she replied.

“Oh, God, okay, sit down, sit down,” Klaus insisted, ushering to the edge of the pool, “we’ve got so much catching up to do.” 

“Yeah,” she laughed incredulously, pulling herself out of the water, “I mean, you want to catch me up on how you two ended up in a place like this? Did you come out of the portal together?”

Klaus laid back on his floaty and you leaned against the edge of the pool next to Allison who kicked her feet in the water.

“Oh, you know, dicks, drugs, debutantes, my holy trinity,” Klaus joked, letting his arms dangle over the sides as Allison giggled in return and you directed a splash at him. “But no, seriously, I only just found [Y/N] last night,” Klaus explained, and Allison glanced at you. 

“So how long have you both been here? In the past, I mean?”

“Three years, give or take,” you answered and she gasped.

“Yeah, it’s been a wild ride,” Klaus mused and Allison shook her head ruefully.

“Klaus, you started a _cult_ ,” she exclaimed before glancing over at you. “I’m sure you know about this?”

“Oh yeah,” you answered wryly.

“Hey, ‘cult’ is a very negative word, Allison,” Klaus cut in, “We prefer to call it an alternative spiritual community.”

“Mmm, nope, you _definitely_ started a cult,” she replied sardonically and you snorted at the way Klaus gaped at her like a fish before giving in and shaking his head.

“Alright, alright, alright, enough about me, ask [Y/N] what she’s been up to,” he exclaimed and you felt Allison’s eyes turn to you.

“[Y/N]?” she prompted, trying to hide her grin. 

“I uhm, joined the music biz,” you answered, trying to downplay it.

“I can’t believe you haven’t heard her song on the radio yet!” Klaus interrupted and Allison’s eyes grew. 

“You have a song on the radio? How popular _are_ you?”

“I mean,” you floundered, shrugging; throwing Klaus a dirty look past your sunglasses which he merely grinned at. “I’ve recorded an album… or two, and I just got done with a small tour,” you offered halfheartedly as Allison’s mouth dropped.

“[Y/N]! That’s amazing!” she exclaimed.

“But, Allison, what have you been up to?” you asked, turning the spotlight on her.

“Well, I’ve been living in South Dallas, working as a civil rights organizer,” she explained. 

“Wow,” Klaus said.

“...With my husband,” Allison continued and both your and Klaus’s eyebrows shot up.

“You’re _married_?” Klaus asked and the way Allison’s smile lit up her whole face made you inexplicably happy for her. Back in the future she’d never looked that happy when she’d talked about Patrick. 

“He must be a great guy,” you murmured and she turned that smile on you.

“He really is,” she murmured.

“Who is this lunatic?” Klaus asked and she burst into laughter. 

“His name is Raymond Chestnut,” she answered and Klaus’s smile faltered.

“Wait, is he locked up right now?” he asked and you both turned to look at him.

“Yeah, how do you know that?” she asked.

“Yeah, yeah, we did time together,” Klaus answered, “wow, small world,” he mused with a chuckle.

“We organized a really big sit-in at a lunch counter tomorrow,” Allison explained and you listened raptly. “And then Ray got arrested on some bullshit charge, and… I-I can’t get him out,” she finished leaning back, frustration on her face.

“Hello, why didn’t you just rumor him out?” Klaus asked what you’d been thinking.

“I haven’t used my power since…” she trailed off, her eyes flicking to you and you nodded, remembering that moment in the cabin with Vanya, shivering at how much her power had frightened you. “I couldn’t speak for a year,” Allison continued and your heart ached for her.

“I’m sorry Allison,” Klaus murmured and she shook her head.

“No, it’s okay. I actually really like who I am without it,” she insisted and you believed her, recalling what she’d admitted to you and Klaus on your way to Leonard’s cabin about how her life had felt like a lie. “Everything I have, I’ve _earned_ , and it feels _really_ good.”

“I’m glad,” you murmured, reaching out and clasp her hand and she smiled at you, squeezing back.

“So,” she laughed, veering the conversation back to you, “I see you two are thick as thieves, as usual,” she observed playfully, her eyes pointedly flicking to the dark spots decorating Klaus’s neck and you cleared your throat awkwardly.

“We had quite the _rousing_ reunion last night, if you must know,” Klaus exclaimed candidly and you felt heat rush to your face at Allison’s knowing smile, suddenly dunking down under the water to cool off, her laughter following you.

“Okay, okay,” she relented as soon as you broke the surface, splashing her slightly in the process. “Seriously though, it is so good to see you both, and know that I’m not alone,” she said, getting to her feet, Klaus paddling awkwardly back to the pool’s edge. “You’ll both have to come visit sometime,” she insisted as you walked her back inside to call a cab.

“Of course, we would be _delighted_ ,” Klaus exclaimed and you nodded. “I still need to meet this husband of yours,” you pointed out.

Once Allison had left you glanced over at Klaus who instantly knew what you were thinking. “He told me they were holding him and his friends without charging them,” he said and you shook your head angrily.

“Of course they are,” you muttered. “We have to do something, but what?”

A thoughtful expression stole over Klaus’s face and he turned, looking over his shoulder, a wicked grin tugging at his lips and you followed his gaze.

“Come on, Ben, for Allison?” he asked and you smirked.


	4. Pink Paint and PTSD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Encroaching on some angst territory. The calm before the storm is coming to an end.

The next morning, you and Klaus returned to the police station with Ben in tow and waited til the officer at the front desk was alone, the hallway eerily empty before making your move. 

“A classic haunting, you know what to do,” Klaus said, holding his hands up and fluttering his fingers at the air in front of him. “[y/n] and I will flicker the lights while you, dear brother, work your magic.”

Sharing a smirk with Klaus you got into position, peering around the corner down the hallway as Klaus stood near the light switch, flickering it ominously. 

The officer at the desk looked around, a small frown tugging at his lips, his hands pausing on the keys of his typewriter. When the lights stopped flashing he shook his head slightly and you watched as he suddenly straightened, leaning over his desk to look at something, his eyes growing wider and you wondered what Ben was doing.

“What in tarnation?” you heard him mutter and quickly hid your smile behind your hand, fighting back a giggle as what looked like his sandwich began to float in midair in front of him. You could only imagine how much more amusing this looked to Klaus who could actually see Ben.

Suddenly the floating sandwich flew across the hall, making contact with the front door with a dull squelch and the officer hastily backed away, reaching for his gun. Next, you could hear the keys of his typewriter clacking though he was nowhere near it and you wondered what sort of threatening message Ben was typing out. Slowly the man moved closer, leaning forward to read what was being typed. 

Abruptly he looked up, a wild light to his wide eyes and he swung his head, checking the halls. Klaus pulled you away from the corner and you turned to press your face to his shoulder, fighting back another wave of giddy laughter.

“I think it worked,” he exclaimed in a hushed voice, grinning down at you.

“What do we do now?” you asked.

“We wait.”

Propping himself up in one of the chairs in the main hall, you sat next to Klaus, waiting. Not surprisingly, not long after Ben’s little haunt a man was escorted from the holding cells, a bewildered look crossing his face as his gaze found Klaus, and you figured this was probably Raymond.

“You,” he exclaimed, “You got me out?”

“I told you I had friends in _high_ places,” Klaus replied with a smirk. 

“I don’t know what to say,” Ray replied, astonished, his curious gaze taking in you as well and you smiled at him in return.

“Oh, don’t say a word,” Klaus murmured, waving the thought away and standing, pulling you with him. “Anything for family, brother!” Holding his arms out he embraced Raymond, who reluctantly patted him on the back, his wide eyed stare flicking to you in a silent question. 

“I suppose we are all brothers beneath the skin,” he replied slowly, as if unsure how to take Klaus’s words and you had to fight back an amused grin.

“No. No, _literally_ ,” Klaus insisted, pulling back and slipping his sunglasses from his face. “You’re my brother-in-law.”

“ _What_?” Ray asked completely dumbfounded.

“Yeah, man. Family barbecues are about to get _real_ weird,” Klaus exclaimed, clapping him on the shoulder.

“I-I’m sorry, I don’t understand--” Ray floundered and you stepped in, offering your hand. “I don’t suppose Allison ever told you about us,” you said and Raymond shook your hand. 

“No. No, I can’t say as she did,” he answered slowly, as if trying to wrap his head around all this. 

“I’m [y/n],” you said, introducing yourself, “and you’ve already met Klaus.”

“Yes, yes, uh--” Raymond began, glancing between the two of you.

“Adopted,” Klaus supplied, answering Ray’s unspoken question.

“Ah, well. You, you have my thanks,” he murmured, still looking rather bewildered. 

“Well, like I said, anything for family!” Klaus announced, slinging his arm around your shoulder.

“It was nice to meet you!” you said as Klaus steered you toward the door, waving back at Ray.

“Later!” Klaus called, leaving your new brother-in-law watching you go, with a thoughtful look on his face.

——

“So, what’s next on our agenda for the day?” you asked, grinning over at Klaus as he stopped the car, parking along the street.

“Oh, uhm, yeah,” he muttered, not quite looking at you and you tilted your head.

“What?” you asked, a strange feeling gripping you. The last time he’d looked like this was after he’d returned from Viet Nam, a mixture of shame and worry on his face.

Klaus bit his lip, his fingers fidgeting on the steering wheel. “I probably should have talked about this with you earlier, but, I uh,” he paused to swallow nervously, “I wasn’t sure how you’d take it.”

“Take _what_? What are you talking about, Klaus?” you asked, anxiety at the tone of his voice gripping you.

“When we were on leave in Saigon, Dave told me about the day he enlisted,” he said, studiously not looking at you and it felt like a block of ice had just slid into your stomach. _Dave_. You couldn’t escape him even now. “It was the same day Kennedy was murdered.”

“I uhm, I’d made peace with the fact that I’d never see him again,” he continued, taking a deep breath, “but then we-we’re here and I just… I just want to _talk_ to him. To-to warn him, y’know.” Finally Klaus turned to look at you, a hopeful light in his bottle green eyes. “Maybe I can keep him from enlisting in that stupid war. Maybe I can save his life.”

Unsure how to answer you merely shook your head in disbelief. “Klaus, I --”

Reaching across the car to place his hands on your arms he looked you in the eye. “I don’t expect anything else. I don’t _want_ anything else from him. I just want to keep him alive.”

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea,” you murmured, your voice unsteady. “You don’t know what tampering with the timeline could do… if you talk to him now, it might change everything,” you argued, but the pleading look in Klaus’s eyes tugged at you, and your words melted on your tongue.

“Please, [y/n]. I don’t care if that means he’ll never meet me in 1968, as long as he’s alive. That’s all I want,” he insisted desperately.

You looked dubiously at him, chewing your lip.

“ _Please_ , [y/n]?”

Sighing, knowing this was probably a very very bad idea you reluctantly nodded. “Alright,” you said, giving in, glancing over at the hardware store you were parked in front of. “I’m assuming he works here?” you asked faintly.

“Yeah,” Klaus answered sheepishly and you closed your eyes, taking a deep breath and hoping it would give you strength. “[y/n]?” he asked hesitantly and you opened your eyes, turning to face him. “I can’t… I don’t know if I can do this alone,” he admitted. “Would you... would you please come with me?”

When his hand found yours you felt your heart skip a beat.

“I need you, [y/n].”

 _Shit_. The way he looked at you, his lip trembling slightly, his eyes glossy with emotion -- dammit, you knew you would do _anything_ for him, even face this, the one thing that scared you most.

“You have me. I’ll be right there with you,” you murmured, squeezing his hand reassuringly.

At your words he let out a shaky breath, relief sweeping over him. “Thank you,” he murmured, reaching up to touch your face briefly. “Thank you…”

The bell above the door chimed as you and Klaus walked into the shop, and you swallowed, your nerves possibly just as frayed at his. He held the door for a couple gentlemen leaving with arms full of supplies and as soon as they passed, his hand desperately sought yours once more, his palm clammy as he clutched at you like a lifeline.

Ambling toward the counter Klaus’s eyes searched the store and you attempted to appear nonchalant, your own gaze sweeping the interior, wondering just what Dave might look like.

When you stepped up to the counter, glancing around, a distracted looking man with a clipboard walked up, his eyes flicking to the pair of you for a moment before returning to the clipboard in his hand. “David?” he called and your stomach gave a flip, dashing your hope that Dave might not be there.

Klaus’s eyes on the other hand widened, his expression lighting up though his fingers trembled in yours and you both turned toward the voice that greeted you as a young man popped up from behind one of the shelves; straight laced and the very picture of the innocent boy next door.

“Hi, yeah, can I help you?”

“ _Dave_?” Klaus asked, freezing.

 _So, this is Dave_ , you wondered, unconsciously sizing him up. Obviously he had been much older when Klaus had met him, but you couldn’t help but compare yourself and your stomach gave an uncomfortable lurch.

“Yeah, that’s what it says on my name tag,” Dave replied with an awkward chuckle, glancing down at the pin on his apron.

 _Oh jeeze, he’s just a baby_ , you thought, your eyes swinging to Klaus. His hand slipping from yours he pulled his sunglasses from his face and folded them up to hang on his shirt, a bittersweet expression crossing his face, his chin trembling slightly.

“Look at you, with your jokes and… your name tag, and…” Taking a step forward he gestured to Dave, an insecure grin pulling at his lips. 

_Oh, Klaus._

Dave’s chipper grin faltered slightly and he looked from Klaus to you, questioningly. “Well, can I help you find anything?” he asked.

“Uh…” Klaus hesitated, swallowing nervously, rapidly blinking back tears and you quickly stepped to his side, slipping your arm around his.

“We’re looking for some paint,” you cut in, hoping your smile didn’t look too forced.

“Yeah… paint,” Klaus repeated a touch breathlessly. “We’re, uh, remodeling the second bathroom, and I-we require some paint,” he exclaimed, flailing his free arm as he spoke, thinking quickly.

“Okay, sure thing,” Dave replied, “What, uh, what colour are you looking for?”

“Oh, I dunno,” Klaus murmured, not taking his eyes off Dave, “eggshell?”

“Eggshell?” Dave repeated, sounding confused. “Egg -- eggshell? How do you mean, eggshell?” he asked, puzzled.

 _How do you not know what colour eggshell is?_ you wondered, trying not to roll your eyes.

Klaus looked lost. “Uh…”

“It’s like an off white, like a cream,” you supplied.

“ _Oh_ ,” Dave exclaimed, glancing behind him at the shelf of paint cans. “We’re actually fresh out of white, but I do have… Mamie Pink on special, which always goes nice in the latrine.”

Your eyes flicked to Klaus who seemed to deflate next to you, obviously not pleased with how this conversation was going. 

_What did he expect? That he would just walk in here and tell the kid not to enlist? It was going to sound crazy no matter how he tried to break it to this young Dave, and how could he expect him to just listen to some stranger?_ You knew this had been a bad idea, but damn if you wouldn’t do anything for Klaus.

“That… that sounds perfect,” Klaus said dispiritedly, giving in, and you followed him to the counter. “ _Shut up,_ ” he hissed, glancing off to his other side and you wondered if Ben had followed you in. 

As Dave placed the first can in the paint shaker and turned it on you felt Klaus tense next to you, his hand frantically reaching for yours, squeezing it tightly and you looked over at him in alarm. A far off pained expression contorted his face and your heart rate spiked. You’d seen that look on his face before, after he had returned from the war and you knew instantly what was happening. Listening to the sound the machine made, it sounded all too much like gunfire, or helicopter blades and you wanted nothing more than to pull Klaus out of there and away from those memories, but he stood frozen, his eyes glued to the paint can.

When Dave set the two cans on the counter in front of you with a soft thunk Klaus seemed to snap out of it, loosening his hold on your hand, which tingled slightly, the blood once more flowing to your fingers.

“There you go, that should do it,” Dave exclaimed, smiling hesitantly and Klaus swallowed, sweat rolling down his temple.

“Thanks,” he managed to whisper and you reached for your wallet.

“Yeah, thank you so much,” you said, attempting to keep your voice under control. 

“You’re welcome,” Dave replied before taking the bill you’d handed him. 

Turning reluctantly, Klaus followed you to the door, not saying a word as he circled the car and got in, placing the paint cans in the back seat.

Your chest tight, you hazarded a glance over at Klaus who sat at the steering wheel looking forward as if not truly seeing what was before him. It seemed almost as if he were listening to something you couldn’t hear and you glanced back at the empty backseat.

“Why don’t you stay out of my business, Casper?” Klaus exclaimed and you jumped. Clapping his hands sarcastically he turned toward the backseat as well. “Oh well, congratulations, because you’re _fired_!” he continued and you closed your eyes, willing yourself to breathe.

The tightness in your chest was becoming overwhelming and you just wanted to disappear. Klaus was hurting and there was nothing you could do. And it hurt you too. You could understand him wanting to save Dave’s life, but part of you wondered if there was more to it than that.

“Klaus?” you finally murmured, drawing his gaze and he looked so _lost_. “Are you alright?” you asked, knowing damn well he wasn’t, but unsure what else to say in this situation.

“Uhm, yeah. Yeah,” he answered shakily.

“You sure you can handle this?” you asked and he nodded unsteadily.

“Yeah, yeah. I can… handle it. I can handle it,” he repeated as if trying to convince himself.

Before he could say anything else the sound of police sirens flying past cut short your conversation and Klaus’s head whipped around to watch them.

“Shit, Allison!” he exclaimed and your stomach clenched.

“The sit in!” you cried, remembering what she’d said the other day. 

Without hesitation, Klaus put the car in drive and took off after the police cars. 

——

By the time you got to Stadtler’s Diner the scene was chaos; there were protesters on both sides chanting, screams and smoke filled the air, and the police were beginning to forcibly drag protesters out of the diner in handcuffs.

 _Shit, Allison!_ Getting out of the car you and Klaus hurried into the fray, frantically searching amongst the swarming mass of people for one in particular.

“DISPERSE OR YOU WILL BE ARRESTED!”

The voice over the bullhorn rang too loud in your ears and you ducked as a gas canister flew past your head.

“[y/n]!” Klaus exclaimed, grabbing you and pulling you away, keeping your wrist clutched tightly in his hand so he wouldn’t lose you in the milling throng, your vision swimming from the sting of the smoke and the overwhelming sounds of voices everywhere. You could only imagine what hell this was for Klaus.

Suddenly you heard a shriek, “RAY! DON’T YOU’RE KILLING HIM!”

“Allison!” you cried, trying to point toward her voice, but Klaus was already pulling you toward it.

Reaching a small clearing you spotted her, trying to pull an officer away from Ray who lay sprawled on the asphalt, the policeman beating him mercilessly with a club. Grabbing the man’s arm, Allison punched him, leaning in, and suddenly the officer’s eyes clouded over before he dropped his club and simply walked away. Ray looked up at Allison, a confused expression on his face, bordering on fear and he scrambled back as she tried to help him up, pushing her hand away and taking off running as you and Klaus finally reached her.

“Allison, we have to go!” Klaus cried, grabbing her arm and trying to pull her away.

“No, no!” she cried, trying to go after Ray. “I can’t leave him! Ray!”

“Come on! Right now!” you exclaimed, your head swiveling, looking out for any cops that might be heading your way and finally Allison gave in and let Klaus pull her with you. 

——

Having dropped Allison off at her own house first, you and Klaus made your way back to the mansion, exhausted and emotionally spent.

Klaus leaned on you as you shuffled through the door and though you could use a bath, it sounded like too much work at the moment and you both collapsed to the floor, not even bothering to undress; tumbling into the pile of plush pillows together. 

“You okay?” you asked, as Klaus settled in next to you, fitting himself to your side and wrapping his arms around you, drawing you closer.

“I don’t know,” he murmured into your hair, his words muffled and you turned toward him, gently laying your hand on the side of his face.

“It’s okay if you’re not okay. Today was… hard,” you murmured and he shifted, lifting his face so you could see his eyes, his hair cascading down across the pillow beneath his head.

“I’m sorry,” he said and you swallowed.

“For what?”

“For… springing the whole Dave thing on you. I should have talked to you about it before just… showing up at the hardware store. I-I was just afraid that you’d say no, and I needed you there…”

“Klaus,” you murmured, but he kept on.

“It wasn’t fair of me,” he insisted. “I’m _so_ sorry --” his voice cracked and his face fell to your shoulder once more.

“Hey,” you murmured, fighting the ache in your heart. “Maybe it wasn’t fair,” you said with a sigh, your thumb gently caressing his cheek, “but I wasn’t about to let you face that on your own.”

“[ _y/n_ ],” Klaus whined softly, “you’re too good.”

A small smile pulled at your lips and you rolled your eyes. “Oh, stop that,” you said, pressing your forehead to the crown of Klaus’s head, breathing in the scent of his hair. _Of course he would smell of patchouli oil,_ you thought fondly. “I burned a man alive, remember? I’m not _that_ good,” you argued and Klaus shook his head.

“You’re too good,” he repeated. 

“Don’t you dare say it,” you replied softly, knowing where this was leading, having heard variants of this conversation so many times before.

_I don’t deserve you._

“But --”

“Klaus,” you said firmly and he sighed.

“Fine.”

Silence fell once more and you let your eyes wander the shadows of the room and tried to relax in Klaus’s embrace, but a single thought kept nagging at you and you couldn’t ignore it.

“Klaus?” you asked hesitantly and he lifted his head once more, his eyes shining in the patch of moonlight that fell over his face.

“Hmm?” he hummed softly, his eyes finding yours.

“You only want to make sure Dave survives... right? That’s _really_ all?” you asked, your voice sounding too small to your ears and Klaus drew a shuddering breath.

“Of course that’s all,” he answered without hesitation. “What, did you really think I’d… _leave you for Dave_?” 

Hearing the words said aloud and the incredulity in Klaus’s voice made you feel incredibly foolish, but the fear was still there, lingering.

“I don’t know,” you murmured, “I mean, not really, but…” trailing off you blinked back the tears that had snuck up on you.

“I love _you_ ,” he whispered in a choked voice, pressing his face into the crook of your neck and you wrapped your arms around him, not wanting him to hurt anymore. “I love you too, Klaus.”

It was no surprise, with the day he’d had and the triggers he’d faced, that not long after you fell asleep Klaus woke you with a start, in the throws of an episode, his plaintive cries and sobs only further tearing at your heart and you knew there wasn’t much you could do for him other than hold him and murmur soothingly.

Running your fingers through his hair you rocked him back to sleep, fighting the intrusive memories and the voices of the ghosts that still snuck up on him from time to time, overwhelming him in the dark, until he was finally back in a fitful sleep, leaving you alone with your own demons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo, had some major anxiety surrounding this chapter and even more for the next one, so tell me nice things? lol


	5. Relapse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw for alcohol & homophobia/slurs
> 
> We're in angst territory, loves.

It was early. _Too_ early.

Klaus groaned, squeezing his eyes shut tighter against the incessant whispers that hounded him. Even in the past the dead still followed him, muttering in his ears; maybe not as loudly as before, but they were still there and they were still as annoying as ever. Breathing deeply, Klaus opened his eyes, attempting to push them out of his thoughts. It was still dark, the sun having yet to break the horizon and [y/n] laid next to him, as peaceful as ever, half sprawled out amongst the decadent sea of pillows they’d fallen asleep on.

Pushing up to his elbow Klaus stretched, pausing to push a stray strand of hair from [y/n]’s forehead, a soft smile on his face as his fingertips brushed her warm skin. She’d had a rough night, staying up late to comfort him and he couldn’t bear to wake her now, not this early. 

Gently rolling away from her he got to his feet with another soft groan, knuckling the small of his back as he stood and gazed down at the woman in his makeshift bed. With everything else that was going wrong, at least he had her back. At least he could always count on her, the one solid constant in his otherwise fucked up life. 

Rummaging around on the nearby desk Klaus found a stray pen and pad of paper and quickly scribbled a note to [y/n] so she wouldn’t worry when she woke, finding him gone. He figured he should go check on Allison, what with the night she’d had, and didn’t have the heart to drag [y/n] with him when she needed the sleep as well. At least that was one thing he could give her.

Laying the note detailing where he was going and that he’d be back soon out on the pillow next to her, Klaus brushed a kiss to [y/n]’s hair, smoothing it with his palm before standing and leaving the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

When he knocked on Allison’s front door she answered in her robe, a rather harried expression on her face.

“Where’s [y/n]?” she asked, peering past him, frowning when it was evident he was alone.

“Oh, I let her sleep in,” Klaus explained, waving her concern away, “ _you_ alright, though?” he asked, still fighting to fully wake up himself, as he followed Allison inside.

“Of course I’m not alright,” she exclaimed, stalking to the kitchen to pace. “Ray didn’t come home last night.”

“Okay. Okay, no problem. I’m sure he’s fine,” Klaus argued, fighting back a yawn that cracked his jaw. “First thing we’re gunna need is… coffee, vitamin B12, and… _ohhh_ , a piping hot bowl of menudo,” he listed off, becoming distracted as he followed her to the kitchen, “and then we’re gunna sort all this stuff out.”

Turning back to him Allison scowled. “He saw me rumor that cop, Klaus.”

“I know,” he answered softly. “But uh… you were saving his life,” he countered, hesitantly. “I mean, that asshole was gunna kill him.”

Allison took a deep breath, closing her eyes as she fidgeted with the kitchen chair. “I’m _such_ an idiot,” she sighed in frustration, turning away and plopping down in the chair, burying her face in her hands.

“No, you’re not,” Klaus exclaimed, ambling to the kitchen to take the seat next to her at the table.

“I promised myself I would never do that again,” Allison said hollowly. “Nothing good ever comes from it.”

Thinking quickly on how best to help, Klaus wracked his brain for some sort of encouragement, grasping at the first thing that came to mind in his sleep deprived state. “Have you ever heard of the fable of The Scorpion and The Frog?” he asked, scooting his chair closer.

“ _What_?” Allison asked, pulling her face from her hands to turn to him, a long suffering look on her face, clearly unsure where he was going with this.

“The scorpion wants to get across the river,” Klaus began, recounting the fable as best he could remember, pushing his hair behind his ear, “so he asks the frog to carry him across.”

Turning to face him, Allison threw her arm over the chairback to listen.

“But the frog’s like, ‘Well, what’s in it for me?’ And the scorpion’s like, ‘How about five bucks?’ And the frog says ‘Make it twenty!’ And they haggled for a bit until they settled on fifteen,” he continued, Allison blinking as if she was regretting her decision to listen to this. “Then, halfway across the river, the frog feels this terrible pain on his back and, uhh, the scorpion, he’d stung him,” Klaus exclaimed, gesturing largely, his long arms hanging in midair. “You know? And the frog’s like, ‘Well, what the hell? We’re both gunna drown now.’ And… they both did,” he finished with a half shrug, collapsing back in his chair. 

Allison blinked at him for a moment before frowning. “What the hell was the point of that story?” she exclaimed.

“The point is… frogs are bitches, and we do not negotiate with terrorists, Allison, I promise this made more sense in my head--”

“No. No, no, no, no. I--I actually can not deal with you right now, Klaus,” Allison said, cutting him off and standing.

“I’m not… a morning person, I’m sorry…” Klaus murmured, shaking his head wearily, wondering if [y/n] was still asleep and if it might just be better for him to head back to the mansion to crawl back into bed with her. “Can we try this again at like… hey, where are you going?” Klaus asked, noticing that Allison was leaving the room.

“To find my damn husband!” she called.

Klaus frowned. “That menudo still sounds good,” he whined softly.

——

Leaving Allison’s, Klaus meandered back toward the north end of town, his stomach rumbling. [y/n] certainly had to be awake by now and probably just as hungry as he was. As he neared Stadtler’s the pull of food was too great and intending to get in, grab a to-go order, and get back out, his eyes fell on one of the customers, sitting at one of the middle booths and all other thought melted away.

“What are you doing?” Ben asked, appearing out of nowhere to stand behind Klaus, and he jumped, clutching his chest.

“Jesus, Ben, that gets awfully old, y’know,” he groaned, taking a deep breath, his eyes returning to Dave, sitting with an older man, whom from what Klaus knew of him, must be his uncle.

“What are you doing?” Ben repeated and annoyed, Klaus once more ripped his gaze from the window to focus on his apparition of a brother.

“What does it look like I’m doing? I’m waiting for the perfect moment to go in there and try talking to Dave again,” he exclaimed, gesturing to the window.

“What about [y/n]?” Ben asked, folding his arms over his chest.

“What _about_ [y/n]?” Klaus replied, scowling.

“I thought you needed her with you, I don’t think you should be doing this on your own.”

“Oh, and _you_ know best?” Klaus snapped, straightening his shirt and brushing his fingers through his hair. “Do you know how much it took out of her to have to go with me yesterday. It was selfish of me and I’m not going to do that again,” he muttered angrily.

“And this _isn’t_ selfish?” Ben pressed, frowning.

“No, it’s not. Okay. Just, just leave me alone, _okay_?” Klaus growled, flashing Ben a warning look before taking a deep breath and pushing open the diner’s door.

Ordering a coffee at the counter Klaus waited for his moment and as soon as Dave’s uncle got up to use the restroom, Klaus jumped to his feet, hurrying over to slide into the recently vacated booth across from Dave.

Confusion was followed by recognition and Dave grinned. “Hey! Mamie pink, right?” he asked.

“Klaus Hargreeves,” Klaus exclaimed, introducing himself. “But you can call me whatever you like,” he finished with an anxious smile.

“How’s she lookin, the latrine?” Dave asked, reaching for his napkin to dab at his face. “Your wife likin’ how it turned out?”

Confused for a moment Klaus shook his head, waving his question away. “Listen, Dave, I need to talk to you about something important, okay?”

“...Okay,” Dave answered, sombering, unsure what was going on, but giving Klaus his full attention.

Taking a deep breath, Klaus braced himself. “This is gunna sound kinda crazy, but uhm… I… _know_ you,” he said, hoping it didn’t sound as strange as it did as he said it.

“Uh, yeah, sure,” Dave answered slowly. “From the hardware store.”

“No, from, from before,” Klaus tried to explain. “Well, after, actually,” he amended, his brows drawing down in frustration. _Damn it, why does it have to be so complicated?_ “Listen,” he cut in quickly, knowing he didn’t have much time left til Dave’s uncle returned, and he was desperate to get through to Dave. “I know you’re thinking about enlisting,” he said, cutting to the chase.

“You think it’s your duty, cause your grandfather fought in World War I, and your father fought in World War II, and that guy you’re eating lunch with is your Uncle Ryan who fought in Korea,” he exclaimed, listing off everything future Dave had told him, while past Dave watched him with an unreadable expression.

“ _Brian_ ,” Dave corrected, giving no hint as to what he thought about the rest of what Klaus had been saying.

“Brian,” Klaus repeated. “And you look up to Brian. And you’re starting to believe all this stuff he’s saying about the military making you a man.”

“Is this a joke or something?” Dave asked with a strained chuckle, not looking the least bit amused.

“Dave, if you enlist, they’re gunna send you to Vietnam,” Klaus explained, putting every bit of gravity into his words that he could.

“What the heck are you talking about?” Dave asked, glancing around anxiously.

“Fifty thousand American soldiers and a million Vietnamese… all die for nothing,” Klaus exclaimed, gesturing widely, “because the dominos aren’t gunna topple, Dave. The Communists aren’t going to invade all of East Asia--”

“Says you.”

A voice at his shoulder made Klaus’s words cut off and he frowned resignedly, looking up at Uncle Brian as Dave sighed, drawing back in his seat.

“Oh, hey, Brian,” Klaus sighed.

“You know this… clown?” Brian demanded scornfully, glancing from his nephew to Klaus.

“Uhm, he bought pink paint at the store,” Dave murmured, not quite meeting Klaus’s eye.

“ _Pink_ paint?” Brian asked, scoffing.

“His wife was with him…” Dave murmured, though it was clear Brian had already dismissed that.

“Makes sense,” Brain continued and Klaus glanced at him, fighting to keep the pleasant smile plastered to his face while his pulse pounded in his ears. 

_If [y/n] were here she’d already be throwing punches_ , he thought, unsure _why_ he was thinking that right now. It certainly wouldn’t help matters any, but the thought itself was comforting in a way, to remember that there was someone out there that wouldn’t hesitate to stand up for him and damn the consequences.

“You know, pink can actually be very masculine in the right setting,” Klaus argued, trying to keep his voice from trembling, desperate not to show any weakness in the face of this clearly violent and narrow minded man. 

“Is that right?” Brain asked, unamused. “How about you get outta my seat, queer.”

“Oh, _wow_ ,” Klaus exclaimed, thumping his fist on the table, his grin slipping though he determinedly held on to it. “If I had a nickel for every time I heard that.”

Dave looked down at his hands as Brian grabbed Klaus’s arm, yanking him forcibly from the booth.

“Ow, hey! Whoa!” Klaus exclaimed, chuckling anxiously. “Take it easy there, _Brian_ ,” he exclaimed through clenched teeth as the other man returned to his seat.

Klaus almost walked away before thinking better of it and turning back to Dave, desperation lacing every fiber of his being. “I just need five minutes of your time, Dave,” he begged, throwing dignity completely to the wind. This had to work. He _had_ to save him.

Dave sat frozen, looking like a deer in headlights, his eyes flicking between Klaus and his uncle.

“You gunna just sit there and listen to this pansy?” Brain snapped, his voice like a whip.

“You don’t have to join to become a man. To prove anything--” Klaus exclaimed, raising his voice in an attempt to talk over Brian.

“Hit the queer.”

“Don’t sacrifice yourself,” Klaus pleaded.

“Hit him, dammit. Hit. Him.”

Suddenly Dave pushed out of the booth and though Klaus saw it coming, he couldn’t believe it. Dave’s fist making contact with his face, the force of the swing knocking him backwards onto a nearby table.

“ _Oh_!” Klaus cried out, still stunned, his hand instantly coming to his lip, feeling warm blood coat his fingers as he gingerly touched the stinging split, his hair falling into his eyes. Numbly he looked up at Dave who stood over him, breathing heavily, a look of horror on his young face, and utterly betrayed, Klaus stumbled to his feet, clutching to the tattered shreds of dignity he had left.

Pushing his hair from his face, Klaus set his jaw, trying not to tremble as tears pricked at his eyes, his gaze not wavering from Dave, trying to ignore the curious looks from the other patrons as he finally turned and walked out of the diner.

As soon as he hit the sidewalk he took off running -- running from the judgemental eyes of the diner patrons, from the slurs that still echoed in his head, and the look on Dave’s face as he swung at him, knocking him off his feet.

He didn’t know if he’d rather [y/n] have been there or not. There was no doubt in his mind that she wouldn’t have hesitated to swing back and that was quite possibly the last thing he wanted. He knew Dave hadn’t _wanted_ to hurt him, but he did, and [y/n] hurting Dave in response would have only made him feel worse. 

But _fuck_ he felt so alone in that moment and one thought gripped him as he ran, fueled him, and without thinking he found himself standing in front of the liquor store. Taking a deep breath and rolling his neck Klaus stepped inside, ready to throw three years of sobriety out the window and damn did _that_ thought feel good.

Anything to numb this pain.

“It’s not too late Klaus,” Ben said, following him inside.

“Oh, but I think we both know that it is,” Klaus replied, picking up a bottle of gin and cradling it to his chest before laying it gently in his shopping cart with a soft clink.

“Do you really wanna throw away three years of sobriety?” Ben pleaded, watching helplessly as Klaus perused the shelf, slapping the fakest happy-go-lucky grin on his face as he picked up another bottle and brought it to his lips before adding it to the cart as well.

“I don’t know if you noticed, but the last three years have been a royal shitshow,” Klaus exclaimed with a hollow laugh. “I spent three years _alone_ with you and a bunch of crazy people.”

“Yeah, well [y/n] is waiting for you. You’re not alone now,” Ben ground out frustratedly. “This is only gunna make things worse! Do you really think this is what she would want?”

“Maybe, let’s find out!” Klaus exclaimed, a wild look in his eye that Ben knew was bad news and before he knew it Klaus was prancing around the aisle, adding bottle after bottle to his growing cart, an empty grin plastered to his face.

Taking his bulging, clinking sack of liquor and leaving the store, already opened bottle of whiskey in hand Klaus made his way back to the mansion, hoping that drowning himself in booze and [y/n]’s warm embrace might help erase the events from earlier, or at least numb them further, but when he spotted the brightly painted bus parked outside the estate his stomach dropped.

——

Waking to a warm ray of sun streaming in through the parted curtain you stretched luxuriantly, rolling over, seeking Klaus’s warmth to bury your face against, but the pile of pillows behind you was empty and the crinkle of paper brought you up short.

Sitting up you looked around. “Klaus?” you called, reaching for the sheet left on the pillow he’d been sleeping on.

_Hey babe, didn’t wanna wake you. You looked too damn cute and I wanted you to get some sleep. Went to Allison’s to check on her and maybe grab some food for us. Be back soon. xoxo_

Sighing, you flopped back amidst the pillows, wishing he’d woken you up. It was the third day having him back in your life and you didn’t really want to spend any time apart. But you could understand why he did it and it was sweet. 

Wondering how long he’d been gone and when he’d be back you stretched and got up, ambling to the next room to find a large exquisite bathroom and decided to take a bath while you waited. Just as you were getting out of the tub, towel wrapped around your waist you heard the front door open. 

“Klaus?” you called, hurrying out to the balcony, ready to throw yourself into his arms as he climbed the stairs, but it wasn’t Klaus.

The foyer down below was filled with a milling crowd of blue clad people and at your voice they all looked skyward, staring at you in bewilderment.

“Excuse me,” an older woman called out, stepping out of the crowd. “Who are you? And how do you know the Prophet?” she asked and you blanched.

“Shit,” you muttered, realizing you were still in nothing but a towel. These were his followers. Klaus’s cult. They’d returned, just as he’d feared. “ _Fuck_ ,” you swore under your breath, trying to think how to get out of this.

“Uhm, hi,” you called down, tightly wrapping your arms around yourself. “I, uhm, I’m _friends_ with Klaus…” you explained and the woman’s eyes lit up with an almost feral light.

“You know Klaus? Is he here?” she asked, moving toward the staircase.

“Uhm, n-no, not at the moment. He… he stepped out.” Swallowing, you backed away from the balcony as more of the cultists began to climb the stairs, following the old woman.

“You must be [y/n],” she said as she crested the stairs, taking your face between her wrinkled hands.

“Uhm, yes, but how… how do you know that?” you asked, your eyes swiveling as she held your head in place, feeling very awkward.

“He spoke of you at length,” she explained and though this was probably one of the strangest moments you’d probably found yourself in, your heart leapt to hear that.

_He’d told them about you?_

“Are you from the future also?” another woman asked, her large glasses flashing in the sun, an eager smile on her dark face.

“Uhm… yes?” you answered hesitantly.

“Can you levitate too?” 

“What sort of powers do you have?”

“What is the apocalypse like?”

Bombarded on all sides by questions, the flood gate having been opened you gaped around at the crowd of faces, beginning to feel rather trapped.

_No wonder Klaus was so eager to get away from them,_ you thought, trying to pull yourself out of their grasp as they closed in.

“Whoa! Hey!” you cried as they pulled at your towel.

“Let us dress you, Beloved of the Prophet.”

“Yes, let us pamper you!”

“Uh, that’s--that’s not necessary!” you cried, trying to pull out of their grasp, but not succeeding. 

Eventually you were able to talk them into letting you dress on your own as long as you agreed to join them back in the foyer to answer their questions, and boy did they have questions. Dressed, you sat in the center of a large ring of them, trying to answer as best you could and marveling at some of the things they seemed to believe.

_Klaus, what the fuck did you tell these people?_

“[y/n]?”

“Klaus!” you called, your voice jumping in pitch.

Klaus’s voice outside made your heart jump and you barely had time to think before he stumbled into the room, grabbing your hand and pulling you to your feet, a large paper bag cradled in his other arm, a bottle in his hand.

“He’s here!”

“The Prophet has returned!” 

“No! Stay in the mansion!” he cried, yanking you after him as he nearly tripped down the stairs.

“Prophet!” The cultists clamoured after you, much to Klaus’s chagrin and you began to run in earnest as they gave chase.

“No, no! You guys should all stay in the mansion! Stay in the goddamn--” Klaus slurred, cutting off with a groan before chucking the bag in his arm so he could run faster, his other hand not leaving your wrist.

“Where are we going?” you panted, trying to keep up with Klaus.

“Anywhere!” he exclaimed and you reeled at the smell of alcohol on his breath, the bottle in his hand finally clicking into place.

_Was he drunk?! What the fuck happened this morning while he was gone?_

There was no time to ask that now however, the only thought in both of your minds to get away.

——

Finally having escaped Klaus’s cult you slid down the wall of the alley you were holed up in, joining Klaus on the ground, his legs drawn up in front of him as he took another swig from the bottle in his hand.

“Klaus, what happened?” you asked, eyeing the bottle askance, worry pricking at you, turning your stomach.

His baleful gaze quickly moved away, guilt infusing his entire posture as he studiously avoided glancing in your direction again.

“I uhm, I talked to Dave again,” he answered, his low voice cracking and your heart sank.

“Klaus…”

“I hadn’t planned on it when I left this morning,” he replied defensively, his voice turning sullen as he brought the bottle to his lips again.

With the way he was reacting, and the fact that he was back to drinking, _heavily_ , you didn’t have to guess that things didn’t go well.

“So, what happened?” you prompted, listening as Klaus sighed, going back to the beginning, his eyes downcast.

“After I left Allison’s I passed Stadtler’s and I saw Dave inside with his uncle. I thought, ‘this was my chance’,” he explained, his voice numb. “So I waited til he was alone and I told him about the war and that he didn’t have to enlist just to prove something to himself.”

“What happened, then?” you asked, worry gripping you, desperately wanting to pry the bottle from his shaking fingers, but he seemed to sense this and brought it to his lips, the amber liquid inside sloshing.

Swallowing, Klaus sighed. “His uncle came back and, uh,” he trailed off, chuckling, shaking his head.

“He what, Klaus?” you pressed, noticing his busted lip, and reaching out to turn his face toward you, brushed your thumb across it gently.

Pulling back, he flinched and your stomach twisted, your hand dropping.

“He talked Dave into… punching the queer.” The bitterness in his voice crushed you. 

_Now it made sense._ _The alcohol, his relapse. The guarded wounded look in his eyes that wouldn’t quite meet yours._

“Klaus, I’m so sorry,” you murmured, reaching out to him, not even sure what to do and afraid he’d recoil again, settling for placing your hand on his arm.

“Yeah, me too,” he murmured, swallowing, his jaw clenching. “Which is why I’m gunna drink til I can’t remember it,” he exclaimed, forcing a laugh and bringing the bottle to his lips.

Reaching out to grab the bottle before he could take a drink he frowned, his eyes finally meeting yours. “Babe, that’s not gunna help,” you said, trying to keep your voice level, and failing, a tremor still infusing it.

“Don’t babe me,” he snapped, pulling the alcohol out of your grasp and you flinched back as if slapped, stunned.

You hadn’t seen him this bad in a long time. In fact, you couldn’t actually remember a time he’d lashed out at you like that, preferring to push you away when he was drunk or high, hiding this side of himself from you.

“ _Klaus_ ,” you gasped, watching him tip back the bottle, chugging for a long moment before wiping his mouth on the back of his hand and coughing.

Anger was beginning to worm its way into your stomach, flaring brighter, fighting the concern in your chest. 

“Why didn’t you bring me with you? You shouldn’t have faced that alone,” you exclaimed, “I thought you said you needed me.”

Klaus chuckled darkly, pushing himself to his feet and stumbling away a few steps.

“You think you being there would have helped matters? D’you think it would have changed anything?”

“Yes, I do,” you insisted, jumping to your feet as well.

“Oh, you’re right,” he mused, turning to you, gesturing drunkenly, “it would’ve made everything a hundred times worse!” he exclaimed, a cruel grin twisting his lips. “D’you think I _want_ you to attack Dave? Because I know that’s what you would’ve done. Punch first, ask questions later,” he announced, sloshing whiskey from the bottle as he pointed it at you.

“I don’t like seeing you like this, Klaus. If you hadn’t been alone--” you began, clenching your fists before he spoke over you.

“Oh, I know what this is about” he exclaimed, sneering at you, throwing his arms wide. “You don’t trust me around Dave, is that it? You need to be there so I don’t leave you for him?” he asked, throwing your fears back in your face, the ones you admitted to him the other night.

“That’s not fair!” you cried, frustration filling your voice, your chest tightening til you felt you could barely breathe, your lips beginning to go numb.

“But it’s true isn’t it?” Klaus pressed, breathing heavily as he swayed on his feet.

“Fine,” you ground out, “yes, I still feel like you only see me as nothing more than a second option, a back up, the consolation prize since you couldn’t have Dave!” Your words echoed in the alley before silence fell, Klaus’s eyes on you, an unreadable emotion flickering in them.

For a moment you thought he was going to reach for you, to pull you into his arms and apologize, but then his face hardened and he pushed past you.

“Where are you going?” you asked, your voice trembling now, a tear already running down your cheek.

“We can’t go back to the mansion,” he called, in a forced sing-song as he stumbled out of the alleyway, “might as well go crash on Allison’s couch.”

——

By the time you knocked on Allison’s door, Klaus was half slung over you, leaning heavily against your side as you helped him stand, the bottle in his hand nearly empty.

“Ray?” Allison asked worriedly, pulling the door open, her eyes widening as they fell instead on you and Klaus.

“Hola! Esta… Allison?” Klaus exclaimed, trying to pull out of your arm and nearly falling into the door jamb. “En casa… buena?” he continued, his hair falling into his face as Allison looked from him to you, her gaze questioning.

Keeping your expression stonily level you shook your head, and Allison sighed, rolling her eyes before ushering you in. “Oh, sweet Jesus,” she muttered and you grabbed Klaus, pulling him inside and shutting the door behind you.

“We just need a place to crash for one night,” he slurred, pulling away from you once more as you walked into the living room and Allison gestured to the couch.

“It’s all yours,” she sighed wearily, her eyes flicking to you and the worry there was almost enough to break your carefully held together composure.

“Don’t go chasing waterfalls,” Klaus murmured, practically falling to the couch, “I mean, stick to the rivers and lakes that you’re used to, bitches.”

Allison watched him, running a hand down her face and you turned your back to him, drawing your arms around yourself and taking a shaky breath.

Almost as soon as his head hit the throw pillow, Klaus was out, snoring softly, the bottle in his hand falling to the floor with a dull thud. Shaking her head, Allison grabbed a nearby blanket and spread it over Klaus’s lanky body. When she turned back to you she found you watching him, a tear slowly running down your face before you quickly wiped it away.

“[y/n]?” she ventured and you shook your head sadly, leaning down to brush the hair out of Klaus’s face, your fingers trembling before you straightened once more.

“[y/n], what happened?”

“Do you have a spare room where I can sleep?” you asked instead, not quite meeting her gaze. Allison watched you a long moment, her eyes flicking to Klaus on the couch before answering. 

“Yeah, there’s a guest room down the hall,” she said slowly.

“Thanks. Good night, Allison,” you murmured, heading toward where she’d gestured.

“Wait, [y/n],” she hissed, pulling you up short and you sighed, turning to look at her over your shoulder. 

“Can we do this tomorrow Allison? I just want to get some sleep,” you whispered, fighting the urge to look at Klaus again, his words from the alley echoing in your head.

Allison seemed to realize she would get no answers from you and nodded. “Goodnight [y/n],” she replied before you retreated down the hall and collapsing on the bed, finally allowing yourself to cry.


	6. Day-Drinking

“And how are we feeling this morning?” 

Klaus groaned, forcing one eye open, Ben’s low voice too loud in his ears what with the pounding in his head overpowering every other sense. Glancing around he found himself shirtless on Allison’s kitchen floor, his cheek pressed to the linoleum, Ben laying across from him, watching him. At least the linoleum was cool on his fevered face.

“Oh, peaches and cream,” he croaked, closing his eye once more and taking a deep breath. He couldn’t remember how he’d ended up in the kitchen. “How are you?” he asked.

“Curious, how many rock bottoms are you gunna have to hit before you start taking care of yourself?” Ben asked.

Opening his eyes once more Klaus frowned. “I’m thinking of a number between… eleven… and twenty five,” he muttered half sarcastically.

“What ghost are you talking to _now_?” Allison asked, walking down the stairs and past him to the refrigerator.

“Oh, just another old cowboy,” Klaus groaned, pushing himself up off the floor, finding a half empty flask near where he’d been laying and picked it up as he pressed his back to the fridge door. “Texas is lousy with ‘em. They’re usually pretty cute, but this one is… ugly and _dumb_ ,” he muttered, making a face at Ben as he unscrewed the flask and brought it to his lips.

“Is that really necessary?” Ben asked dryly.

“Mhmm,” Klaus hummed as he drank. Turning to Allison he pulled the flask from his lips and offered it to her. “You want some?”

She rolled her eyes before bending and grabbing the empty bottle from the floor to throw out. “Klaus, if you’re looking for an enabler, look elsewhere.”

“Allison, your marriage is in trouble and your rally turned into a riot,” Klaus called after her, “If now’s not the time to do some drink party, I don’t know when is,” he pointed out and she turned back to him, considering.

Sitting down next to him on the floor, Allison fixed him with a pointed look. “What happened?” she asked quietly, her eyes searching his face.

“How do you know something happened?” Klaus asked, his eyes darting away as he brought the flask to his lips once more, stalling for time.

“ _Klaus_ ,” Allison said firmly, not letting him throw her off. “You showed up on my doorstep last night looking… pretty damn rough,” she murmured, frowning slightly, “and [y/n],” she sighed, “well, she looked pretty damn upset.”

Klaus looked down at his hands in his lap, the flask still gripped between them, shame filling him as the events of the previous night began to resurface in his memory.

_Ah, fuck, [y/n]._

“Did she say anything to you?” he asked softly.

“No, she wouldn’t tell me anything,” Allison answered, frustration lacing her voice. “So, how about _you_ tell me, hmm?” she prompted, bumping her shoulder against his and Klaus sighed.

“Ohhh, where to begin?” he mused, “first, my claustrophobic cult tracked me down and I had to save [y/n] from their clutches, I fell off the wagon, and I tried to save this young gay man who doesn’t know he’s gay yet from enlisting in the military and being sent to Vietnam to die at a 1963 diner in front of his _blatantly_ closeted uncle,” he frowned thoughtfully, trying to remember if that was everything. “Oh, and then,” he chuckled anxiously, “I snapped at [y/n] and made her feel like she’s just…” Klaus trailed off, swallowing, a wave of nausea washing over him, not able to finish that thought.

Turning back to Allison he forced a smile. “Well, y’know, not in that order, but…” trailing off once more he took another drink as she processed everything he’d told her. 

“Well, that explains some things,” she murmured and Klaus was thankful she didn’t press about what he’d said to [y/n]. Finally she took the flask from him and brought it to her own lips. “Aren’t we a pair?”

“Yeah,” Klaus chuckled softly at the face she made before quickly twisting the lid back on the flask and tossing it away. “Hey!” he exclaimed as Ben snickered across the kitchen from him.

“Attagirl,” he exclaimed.

“I’ve got a blender and some _much_ better booze,” Allison announced and Ben’s grin slipped at her words. “So, if we’re gunna start day drinking, we should do it right.”

“I love you _so_ much,” Klaus whimpered, resting his head against her shoulder and Allison chuckled, patting his arm as she made to stand. 

“But first, you should go talk to [y/n],” she said gently, pinning him with a pointed look and Klaus’s relief evaporated. 

“Oh, right,” he muttered as Allison stepped over him to get dressed.

Klaus tried to get to his feet before his head began to spin and he slid back down, clutching his face with a groan. “Oh, wonderful,” he murmured, not having to look at Ben to know he was probably wearing a smug, ‘I told you so’ look.

Taking a steadying breath he tried again, this time making it to his feet. Now he just had to find where [y/n] was. “Hey Allison?” he called, still holding his face as he stumbled across the kitchen, banging his knee into one of the chairs with a sharp grunt.

“Guest room at the end of the hall!” she called back and Klaus nodded, wishing he hadn’t. Holding onto the wall to keep himself upright he shuffled his way slowly to the half open door at the end of the hall and opened it far enough to stick his head inside.

“Hey, [y/n]?” he asked hesitantly and she shifted on the bed, but didn’t acknowledge his presence.

When she didn’t answer he frowned and stepped into the room, making his way to the bed and sitting down, a little harder than he’d intended before reluctantly reaching out to touch her arm. “[y/n]?” he asked again as he watched her, her back to him. “I know you’re not asleep,” he pointed out and she sighed, sitting up.

“Morning,” she replied coldly, not quite looking at him.

“Listen, about last night I--” he began, his voice cracking slightly with shame and her eyes found his, but they didn’t look angry or hopeful or so full of life and light like they usually did, even when she was hurting, they just looked… _empty_. 

“Did I hear Allison say something about day-drinking?” she asked, cutting him off and Klaus frowned, taken aback. 

“Uh… yeah?” he answered slowly and she threw back the covers.

“Great, I could totally use a drink,” she mumbled, bending down to reach for her clothes and Klaus gaped at her before quickly averting his eyes.

“Hey [y/n]?” Klaus tried again, confused. “A-about what I said last night…”

“It’s fine,” she said, interrupting him again as she straightened, pulling her bell-bottoms up and fixing him with a look. “It’s like you said last night, I’ll drink til I can’t remember it, and then you don’t have to say anything you don’t mean.”

“[y/n], that’s not--” Klaus began frustratedly, reaching for her as she pulled her shirt back on and shook her hair out. 

“Really, Klaus, I’m not upset,” she lied, fixing a smile on her face that he could peg as forced from a million miles away, “now let’s go get our drink on, since it seems to help _you_ so much.”

Without another word she walked out of the door, calling for Allison as Klaus sat there numbly, unsure how the fuck he was going to fix this.

——

By the time Five had showed up on Allison’s doorstep you were already well and truly smashed, along with Klaus and Allison and you took Five by surprise as you exclaimed excitedly, rushing to crush him with a hug, your excitement only building when he told you he was there to bring you to see the rest of the family.

Entering the electronics shop he’d brought you all to, you, Klaus, and Allison jostled into each other, giggling.

“Wow, look at all this old stuff,” you slurred, looking around as Klaus slung his arm around your shoulder, pulling you close to his side as he stumbled through the door.

“Le petit mort, le petit mort!” he cried as Allison giggled, “you don’t speak French.”

A flash of annoyance filled you, your stomach flipping uncomfortably at his closeness, but the alcohol dampening your senses helped you ignore it and as conflicted as you were, you found you still wanted to be close to him.

“Oh _wow_ ,” his gasp pulled your attention and you followed his gaze up to the balcony above, finding Luther, Diego, and Vanya staring down at you. “--I know this is impossible, but did we all get _sexier_?” Klaus asked with awe and you couldn’t quite stifle your giggle.

“Vanya!” Allison exclaimed, her eyes lighting up and Vanya smiled in return, hurrying toward the staircase.

“I can’t believe I have a sister,” she exclaimed brightly, her eyes finding you, “ _two_ sisters?” she amended and you swallowed.

“Uh, I--” you fumbled, unsure how to answer her. You’d never seen Vanya this happy to see you, ever. Though you figured it probably had to do with the fact that she’d lost all her memories apparently, according to Five.

Before you knew it Vanya and Allison were hugging and the others trailed down after her, your eyes instantly going to Diego.

A half grin tugged at his lips as he came to stand in front of you and you slipped out from under Klaus’s arm to envelope him in a fierce hug. “What the fuck did you do to your hair?” you cried with a laugh as he lifted you from your feet in his embrace.

“Hey, excuse you, I kinda like this look,” he exclaimed, setting you back down as you reached up to tug at his long locks. “Besides, who are _you_ to talk, huh?” he asked with a smirk as he gestured to Klaus.

Rolling your eyes you glanced over your shoulder at Klaus who was now hugging Allison and Vanya, a rather content expression on his face that stung a little. _Well, two could play at that game_ , you thought bitterly.

“I missed you! What have you been up to? How long have you been here?” you asked, one question tumbling out right on top of another and Diego pulled back to look at you, his grin slipping.

[y/n], you reek of alcohol… are you _drunk_?” Diego asked, pitching his voice low and you waved his concern away, quickly avoiding his worried gaze that swung to Klaus, his eyes narrowing.

“Nawww, I’m--I’m peachy,” you exclaimed, quickly moving on to throw your arms around Luther who gaped at you in surprise. “Lutherrrr, y’big lug, I’ve missed you!” you exclaimed, your voice slurring obviously.

“I _really_ did miss you guys,” you admitted, pulling back to look up at him. Patting your back awkwardly he directed an unexpectedly warm smile down at you that you mirrored. 

“Klaus, is Ben here?” Five asked and Klaus stumbled away from Allison and Vanya.

“Uh, no,” he answered vacantly, “No, unfortunately ghosts _can’t_ time travel.”

Shooting him an unamused look he merely grinned back at you impishly. “You’re so full of shit,” you muttered and he shrugged.

“Alright, then,” Five grumbled, heading up the staircase, not looking back to see if anyone was following. “Let’s get down to business.” 

Soon you were all settled upstairs in the cozy living area, which you discovered belonged to the rather anxious looking man hovering behind Five, who he'd introduced as Elliot, a nervous grin plastered to his face. Before Five could begin Elliot dished out a bowl of ambrosia salad for each of you and you took yours eagerly, shoveling a large spoonful into your mouth.

“Elliot, did you make this?” you asked already digging in for more and Diego shot you an incredulous look. “How can you eat that stuff?” he asked with disgust.

“Are you kidding me, I love ambrosia salad,” you exclaimed, pointing to it with your spoon. “Elliot, kudos, this is amazing, man!”

Elliot grinned enthusiastically opening his mouth to answer you when Five took center stage to address everyone, cutting him off and you grinned at him apologetically.

“Alright, first off I wanna say I’m sorry,” Five announced, glancing around the room, “I know I really screwed the pooch on this whole going-back-in-time-and-getting-stuck thing,” he said, to which many of you nodded in agreement. “But the real kick in the pants here is, we brought the end of the world back here with us,” he continued and you nearly choked on your ambrosia as Klaus wandered back to his chair, offering you a drink.

Frowning slightly as you took the glass from him your eyes met for a moment before you both looked away quickly, Klaus turning to Five. “Oh my God, _again_?” he asked wearily, looking around the room at the others. “All of you knew?” he asked incredulously, guessing from the unsurprised looks on their faces. “I know _you_ didn’t,” he added when you raised your hand with a frown, gaping around at the others as well. 

“Why am I the last one to find out about the end of the-- oh my God,” he exclaimed suddenly with a chuckle. “My cult is gunna be so pissed. Five! I told them we had until twenty nineteen.”

“We have until Monday. We have six days,” Five countered, without amusement.

“Is it Vanya?” Klaus asked suddenly, bringing his drink to his lips and you nearly spit yours out. 

“Klaus!” Allison snapped as Vanya looked confused.

“What? It’s usually Vanya,” Klaus countered.

“Do you have any leads, Five?” Vanya asked, ignoring him.

“Yeah, we have one,” he answered, taking a file from Diego and passing it down to Allison.

“Holy shit, is that Dad?” she gasped.

“Yeah, and he’s standing on the grassy knoll,” Diego answered.

“Diego and I have been trying to talk to Dad about what exactly this means,” Five added, “so far, we’ve got nothing.”

“Not nothing,” Diego argued, “we know he’s planning to kill Kennedy.”

“Maybe,” Five stressed. “But we don’t know who or what sets doomsday into motion. It _could_ be Kennedy, but it could be something entirely independent. But if we know something changes the timeline, we have to make it right,” he insisted.

“Yeah, but how, if we don’t even know what’s broken?” Allison asked.

As usual with Hargreeves family meetings the entire thing quickly devolved into an argument, Diego seeming rather hung up on this fixation with saving Kennedy. 

“But… none of us are supposed to be here, right?” Vanya pointed out. “I mean, what if it’s _us_? Has anyone here done anything to screw up the timeline?”

Quickly hiding your face in your cup you glanced around the room at the others, who were all looking rather guilty themselves.

“Diego’s been stalking Lee Harvey Oswald,” Luther exclaimed, instantly putting Diego on the spot, who pointed back to him with a glower. “And you’re working for Jack Ruby!” he accused.

“Allison has been _very_ involved in local politics,” Klaus announced, sliding down in his chair. 

Allison’s mouth fell open as she gestured back to Klaus with the hand holding her drink. “Okay, _you_ started a cult!” she cried before turning her glare on you. “And [y/n]’s become a famous musician!”

“Hey!” you gasped, “Don’t pull me into this!”

“I-I’m just a nanny on a farm,” Vanya cut in, “I don’t have anything to do with all of that.” 

“Well, maybe you do, and we just don’t know it yet,” Allison argued.

Diego’s shrill whistle cut everyone off. “Listen to yourselves!” he exclaimed. “Everything in our new lives is connected to Kennedy--”

“Is it, though?” you muttered as he continued on, unable to be dissuaded.

“Guys, you all die,” Five announced suddenly, shutting everyone up once more. “I was there. I saw it, and I want to forget it, but I can’t.” His voice softened and a pained expression crossed his face. “I saw you all get vaporized by Russian nukes in a war that never happened until we brought it here. And Hazel gave his life to save us, so you may need to shut up and just listen to me.”

The entire room sombered as he continued. “I don’t know if the things we’ve all experienced here are all connected. I don’t know if there’s a reason for everything. But Dad will,” he insisted.

“Are you saying we have to talk to him?” you asked, looking up at Five, chewing your lip.

“Yes, before everything and everyone we know is dead.”

“Okay, I’m out,” Luther exclaimed suddenly, jumping to his feet and striding from the room.

“Did you even hear me, Luther?” Five called incredulously after him.

“I sure did!” Luther quipped wryly, “I heard a fifty eight year old man say he still wants his daddy to come fix everything for him. So you can count me out. It’s time we all grew the hell up.” And with that he left as Diego followed after, Five spatial jumping to intercept them.

“Y’know, I could really go for some tacos right now,” Klaus exclaimed as soon as they were gone, picking up his bowl of ambrosia. “Allison? [y/n]? Tacos?” he asked.

“Shouldn’t we wait?” Allison asked and you got to your feet to pour yourself another drink. Standing at the liquor cart to chug it before pouring more.

“You know those guys, I mean, it could take forever for them to bro it out,” Klaus reasoned, turning next to Vanya. “Vanya, tacos?” he asked hopefully.

“Is there any way that tacos are gunna cause the end of the world?” she asked hesitantly.

“I mean, there’s only one way to find out, right?” Klaus asked, getting to his feet as Allison rolled her eyes and Vanya giggled.

“[y/n], c’monnn, let’s go,” Klaus exclaimed, rounding his chair to hook his arm around your shoulder, pulling you with him, drink still in hand.

“Yeah, sure whatever,” you mumbled, tipping back the rest of your drink, letting yourself be led. 

——

After tacos Allison brought the four of you back to the hair salon she worked at, drawing the blinds and locking the door behind her before crossing the room to turn on the radio and open a fresh bottle of booze.

“Oh my God, I love this song!” she exclaimed, turning the dial up and dancing to the center of the room, holding her arms out to pull the rest of you toward her.

“Are we really doing this?” you asked slightly incredulously, but Klaus grabbed your hand and yanked you forward.

“Oh yes we are,” he answered, grinning goofily as he began to dance and for a moment you smiled back at him, forgetting that you were angry.

Clasping hands with Vanya and Allison, you gave in, letting yourself move to the music, twisting and laughing as they spun you around, and before you knew it, the song ended and you all spread across the room, making yourselves comfortable.

Soon Allison had Klaus in one of the barber chairs, his long hair clipped back as she ranted to him about her husband, a comb in hand as she gestured drunkenly, while Vanya sat at the counter on the other wall, spinning around, and you lay back, flask in hand, dissociating, half paying attention.

“Is the world really gunna end in six days?” Vanya asked, cutting through Allison’s rant.

“Well, it did last time, and we did everything Five could think of to stop it,” Allison answered, with a sigh, running her fingers through Klaus’s hair.

“Hey, wouldn’t it be weird if Five grew up all hot?” he asked suddenly, standing up and ambling across the room, nudging your foot as he passed you. “Wouldn’t that be weird?”

“Ew,” Vanya and Allison exclaimed in unison and you rolled your eyes. 

“Oh, ew ew,” Klaus taunted, turning around to make a face at Allison, “Please, Miss ‘ _Luther was my lover_ ’,” he exclaimed as she gasped at him.

“We have never even kissed,” she announced, scandalized.

“Yeah, but you guys were making little sick moon-dog eyes at each other all through puberty and breakfasts and all that,” Klaus continued, gesturing with his cigarette.

Vanya spun her chair around to watch, a confused grin on her face. “Wait, aren’t we all brothers and sisters?” she asked.

“Well, _technically_ …” Allison began wearily as Klaus’s lips curled into a cheeky smirk. However, one look at him and her eyebrows rose smugly. “Oh, _okay_! What about you and [y/n], huh? You two have been on-again off-again for _years_. At each other like rabbits!” Allison threw back, plopping down in the chair Klaus had vacated and you sat up at the sound of your name.

“Oh, no, that’s _different_!” Klaus exclaimed quickly, coughing as he took a swig from his flask and pointing back at Allison.

“Wait, you and Klaus?” Vanya asked, trying to keep up, swinging her eyes to you and you gave her a wan smile.

Before you could speak, however, Allison had already continued. “Oh, do tell, hmm. How exactly is it different?”

Klaus spluttered, gesturing wildly with both hands as you sighed. “I _never_ saw Klaus as a brother, okay,” you exclaimed. “By the time I showed up at the academy you guys were more like my friends and--and fellow classmates than actual family.”

“When you showed up?” Vanya prompted, puzzled. “Didn’t you grow up with us?”

Taking a long draw from the flask in your hand you shook your head. “I lived with my birth family until they… died,” you explained lamely, glossing over the fact that their deaths were on your hands, “and I came to the academy to study when I was almost sixteen.”

“Ahh,” Vanya nodded, understanding.

“See, see, exactly,” Klaus agreed, gesturing to you as he sent a level stare across the room to Allison who merely frowned and shrugged.

“Yeah, okay,” she gave in, waving her hands, “but, can we focus? I mean, clearly we’re not saving the world tonight, but maybe, maybe we could at least try to save my marriage.”

Klaus busied himself with refilling his flask, stumbling across the room to pour more in yours as well, his eyes hesitantly seeking yours as you quickly glanced away. Frowning, he turned his back on you. “No!” he called loudly and Allison jerked back. 

“No?” she asked.

“No, that’s like asking a nun how to hump someone’s leg,” he exclaimed, while Allison gaped at him incredulously. “I mean, who in this room knows shit about relationships, huh? This one?” he asked, turning to point at Vanya, “In secret love with some farm frau?”

“Her name’s Sissy,” she interjected, but Klaus spoke over her.

“--Which is an improvement on her previous love interest, the serial killer,” he continued as Allison quickly shook her head, but he ignored her.

“What?” Vanya asked while Allison tried to soothe her.

“Meanwhile, I’m continuously fucking up my relationship due to my commitment issues and am apparently still carrying a torch for a soldier I haven’t technically met yet, according to [y/n],” Klaus slurred, and you sat up straighter in your chair, your face darkening. 

“Face it,” he continued, “the healthiest long-term relationship in this family was when Five was banging that mannequin.”

Setting your jaw, your fingers dug into the chair arms.

“The only thing the Umbrella Academy knows about love, is how to fuck it up!” Klaus finished with a hollow laugh, holding his flask high.

“That’s it,” you muttered, pushing yourself out of your chair, “I’m out of here,” you announced, brushing past Klaus and turning as you got to the door. “It was fun catching up with you Vanya,” you said, pointedly ignoring Klaus and his gaping expression. “Allison,” you murmured, nodding to her before finally swinging your gaze to Klaus who stood in the center of the room looking rather small.

Opening your mouth, you decided against it and shook your head sadly, pushing against the door with your shoulder. When it didn’t budge you scowled and twisted the key, trying again, almost tripping as you stumbled out the door, Klaus watching you go with regret.

——

“[y/n], wait, come back,” Klaus called halfheartedly as soon as the door shut, half stepping forward before stopping and sighing, swinging his head dejectedly. “Oh, what’s the use?” he whined, plopping down in a nearby chair. “She’s gone, probably for good this time and we only have six days left.”

“Six days? What are we supposed to do with six days?” Allison cried bringing the bottle in her hand to her lips.

“I’m gunna tell Sissy that I love her,” Vanya insisted, perking up. “No more secrets.”

“Yeah, yeah, if it’s gunna all go tits up anyway, I might as well be honest with my husband,” Allison agreed.

“Does that mean I have to face my cult?” Klaus asked, deflating.

“And fix things with [y/n]!” Allison exclaimed, pointing at him. “She has been the best damn thing to have ever happened to you, and you _know_ that!”

“I _know_!” Klaus cried, throwing his hands up. “I know that! You think I don’t know that? But I fucked up, Allison! I waited three damn years for her and within three days I fucked it all up, _again_! Three years of temptation! Sooo much temptation, just falling at my feet, but I _love_ her,” he insisted, covering his face with his hands. “I love her and I fucked it up and I don’t know if I can fix it.”

“Hey, c’mon, of course you can,” Vanya argued, leaning forward in her chair.

“She’s right,” Allison agreed. “No matter what, you two always find each other again. You’re both bullheaded like that. As long as you both want it, and you _do_ , then don’t give up.”

Klaus lifted his hand from his face to gaze dewy eyed at his two sisters, sniffling slightly. “You really think so?”

“Of course,” Vanya said, jumping up out of her chair and waving for Allison to join her and they converged on Klaus, wrapping their arms around him as he let out an emotional sob.

“Oh, you guys,” he cried, “I’ve missed you so much.”

——

Unsure where to go, drunk and upset, you found yourself wandering the street aimlessly, stumbling along trying not to cry. You didn’t exactly want to return to the mansion, what with Klaus’s crazy cult there -- just remembering how awkward they’d made you feel brought a shiver racing through you, but where else could you go? Your apartment was no doubt being watched in case you returned, and you didn’t exactly want to get entangled with the police, especially in this state.

Wondering if Luther, Diego, and Five had returned to Elliot’s yet you decided to make your way back to look for them. Turning the corner, however, something caught your eye and you faltered, your gaze flicking to the reflection in the window nearby. A sleek black car seemed to be following you slowly and your breath caught.

 _Was it the cops? Had they caught up to you? Shit shit shit_.

Taking a deep breath you began to walk, speeding up your pace slightly and rounded the corner. It wasn’t long before the car turned as well.

_Well, whoever they were, they were definitely following you._

Biting your lip, you darted down the next alley and began to run, bursting out onto the next sidewalk and not stopping. Suddenly the car was racing down the street; you couldn’t seem to shake it, giving up and taking off sprinting again, racing through yards in an attempt to get away, completely turned around by now.

With a screech of tires the black car pulled in front of you, stopping abruptly and cutting off your exit. Breathing heavily you readied yourself to run as soon as the driver got out of the car. However, when the door opened and a strange looking man in a chauffeur’s uniform stepped out, you blinked, surprised.

“Who --?” you began, but without a word the driver pulled an envelope from his jacket pocket and handed it to you before getting back in the car and pulling away.

Left rather stunned, you turned the crisp cream coloured envelope over in your hands and popped the wax seal, pulling out the sheet of paper within. If you thought you were stunned before you certainly were now as you read over the letter.

_To my pursuers, from Reginald Hargreeves --_

_I request the pleasure of your company for a light supper on the 20th of November, 1963, half past seven o’clock, 1624 Magnolia Street. Don’t be late._

_So Reggie wants to meet, huh,_ you wondered as you read over the letter once more. _Did any of the others get one of these yet?_

With a sigh you folded the paper up and shoved it in your pocket. You could still try to make your way back to Elliot’s, but your head was beginning to spin and you just wanted to lay down. As much as you hated the idea, the familiarity of the debutante’s mansion was beginning to sound more and more inviting. You just hoped Klaus’s sycophants would let you actually get some rest.

Spoiler alert, they did not.

As soon as you walked through the door they surrounded you, petting your hair, your arms, your back, anywhere they could reach and you fought the urge to shrink back from them.

“Where is the Prophet? Is he with you?” 

“No, uh, Klaus isn’t with me,” you answered awkwardly as they herded you further inside and urged you to sit in the middle of a large plush blanket with them. Several of them looked like they were meditating, but as soon as you joined them they opened their eyes and smiled at you, watching you expectantly.

“Beloved of the Prophet, you’ve returned!” the eager young dark skinned woman with the large round glasses from earlier exclaimed, sitting down next to you and you smiled hesitantly.

“Uh, yeah, that’s me. You know I have a name right?”

When they all stared at you blankly you sighed, waving the thought away. “Never mind,” you muttered. “What’s _your_ name?” you asked instead, turning to the girl, latching onto the one face that you recognized in the sea of blue clad bodies lounging around the mansion floor like a bunch of cats.

“Jill,” she answered with a smile, scooting closer and taking your hand in hers. “Are you really from the future, like the Prophet?”

“Well, uhm, yeah,” you answered, unsure how else to. It wasn’t as if Klaus hadn’t told them all about it, apparently. Glancing around, you suddenly noticed an acoustic guitar leaning against the wall nearby and you gestured to it. “Hey, can you pass that here?” you asked, your fingers itching to play, not really wanting to be plied with any more questions about the future or Klaus.

“Do you play?” Jill asked, as a man passed the guitar to her and she to you.

Holding it in your lap and strumming your fingers over the strings you sighed contentedly. “I do,” you answered simply. 

Past caring about whether anyone would realize the songs you played were from this era or not, you began the chords of a song that wouldn’t be written for another several decades, Klaus having put it in your head the other night when he was drunk. Singing softly, Jill and the others listened raptly, many of them closing their eyes and swaying, holding their tattooed hands aloft. 

It was strange seeing so many ‘Hello’s and ‘Goodbye’s surrounding you, and your heart ached thinking of the hands of the man they originally belonged to and all the times you’d kissed those words or they’d stroked your skin, or held your face.

When you finished the song the cultists all began to clap and you felt a strange swell of appreciation.

“You sing the words of the scripture,” Jill exclaimed breathlessly. “Do you know more?” she asked and you were slightly taken aback.

“Wait, what? Like what?” When she recited more of Klaus’s “scripture” as she called it, a sardonic grin twisted your lips.

 _Of course he would use song lyrics from the future to enrapture these people,_ you thought.

With a shrug however, you launched into another song with some of the lyrics Jill’d listed. After playing several more you stretched. “Hey, I’m uh, I gotta use the restroom. I’ll be back,” you lied, grinning at Jill who nodded. 

Taking the guitar with you, you slowly snuck up the stairs, back toward Klaus’s room. Before you could make it there, however, a short bald man with glasses held you up, blocking your way.

“Beloved of the Prophet!” he greeted and you cringed, getting rather tired of being called that.

“Uhm, yeah, that’s me,” you exclaimed awkwardly. “And who might you be?”

“I’m Keechie,” the man answered eagerly, taking your hand between both of his and shaking enthusiastically. 

“Keechie,” you repeated, pulling your hand away. “So, uh, can you tell me something?” you wondered, genuinely curious. “Why did you decide to follow Klaus?” _How had he really roped so many people into following him so blindly?_

“Oh, I saw him speak at Berkley a couple years ago. His message of anti-materialism truly touched me. And well, you’re from the future as well, so you know! He told us of the apocalypse and foretold many many events. He truly is amazing.”

“Right, yeah,” you murmured. “Uh, another question,” you prompted and Keechie nodded, ready to answer. “How did you guys all know who I was?”

“Oh, easy, the Prophet spoke of you all the time.”

_What?_

“He often waxed poetic of your great love and understanding, of your support and your beauty. I believe he once called you an ethereal goddess of music and fire. From his description it was easy to see it was you.”

_Goddess of music and fire, huh?_

“That’s…” you breathed, unable to speak, your head beginning to spin. _Klaus had talked about you while you were separated, apparently at length. So much so that all these people could instantly recognize you. What did that mean? Had he really thought of you all this time?_

“Uhm, I’m sorry, I’m not feeling so well,” you murmured, touching your head, trying to ignore Keechie’s look of concern before brushing past him and quickly shutting yourself in Klaus’s room and pressing your back to the door, all the emotions you’d tried to push down all day coming back with a vengeance.

——

It was past midnight by the time Klaus stood in front of the mansion on the manicured lawn. Looking up at the cheerful light spilling through the windows he took a deep breath. The sound of many voices and revelry could be heard even from outside and he fortified himself.

He had to face the music sometime. He’d been running from his responsibilities for long enough, though the thought of facing all the people he’d conned and admitting to them that he was a fraud, that he’d been lying to them this entire time was not a welcome one, but after Allison and Vanya’s words, he figured it was time to get it over with. 

Besides, he still had to find [y/n] and apologize to her properly. He had to fix things. 

Hoping to be able to kill two birds with one stone -- that [y/n] had returned here after leaving Odessa’s he took a deep breath and strode to the front door, pulling it open.

As soon as he stepped inside a sea of excited faces turned to him, instantly swarming him, reaching out to him and he plastered a long suffering smile to his face.

“Yes, yes, Daddy’s home,” he exclaimed, holding out his hands and wading into the crowd.

By the time he finally extricated himself from them and retreated to his chambers he shut the door and heaved a heavy sigh, tucking his hair behind his ear.

“You’re doing the right thing, you know.”

Ben’s voice cutting through the silence made him jump and he turned to him with a scowl. “Yeah, well, I’m not doing it for you,” he spat, ambling wearily into the room, bumping into several pieces of furniture in the dark.

Ben stuck his tongue out at him and Klaus returned the gesture before stopping short, his gaze falling to the mess of pillows in the middle of the room, illuminated by a stray beam of moonlight. [y/n] lay among them, an empty bottle of whiskey and an acoustic guitar laying nearby on the ornate carpet and Klaus’s heart gave a lurch. She had returned to the mansion after all. The thought that she might be out wandering the streets, drunk and alone had been hounding him all night.

Kneeling down next to her he studied her sleeping face, her eyelids fluttering slightly as her chest rose and fell with deep even breaths. However, there was a haggardness to her expression that told him she’d been crying again and the thought that he was the cause of her pain twisted his gut. 

Hesitantly reaching out with trembling fingers, he brushed her hair out of her face, caressing her cheek with his knuckles. Not wanting to wake her he quietly got to his feet and found another place to lay down across the room, though still within sight. 

He figured if she woke up, still angry at him, she might not be best pleased if he were sleeping right next to her, even though it killed him not to hold her.

In the morning he’d face the music. But right now, he’d let her sleep.


	7. Finally, an Apology

The world was blurry and everything hurt.

Upon your first attempt at opening your eyes a sharp piercing pain greeted you; the sunlight streaming into the room was far too bright for your pounding hangover. With a soft groan, you squeezed your eyes shut once more, breathing through the wave of throbbing pain that threatened to split your skull in two.

That’s when you heard the voices, scratch that, _voice_ singular, seeming to have a one sided conversation and you knew you weren’t alone in the room -- and there was only one person it could be.

“Listen, this whole thing started by accident, and it was fun helping people for a while. If the world is gunna end, these people should go back to their families!”

Forcing your eyes open, you sat up, bracing against the sudden wave of nausea that followed as you swung your gaze toward him. Sure enough, you found Klaus there, though nothing could have prepared you for the sight that met you.

Laying on his back on the floor, folded up almost double with his feet stretched over his head, Klaus appeared to be arguing, probably with Ben and you weren’t sure what was stranger -- the position he was in or what he was wearing.

“You know it’s a teensy weensy bit frustrating when you seem to always want exactly the opposite of what I want!”

“What are you doing?” you asked, holding your head, your voice coming out as a hoarse croak, forcing you to clear your throat before continuing. “And why are you wearing… is that a _diaper_?”

At your question Klaus jumped, his head swiveling toward you from his precarious position on the floor.

“[y/n]!” he exclaimed hastily, no doubt glad to have someone other than Ben to focus on, his voice too loud for your poor head and you flinched. “You’re awake, thank _goodness_ ,” he exclaimed, an impish grin tugging at his lips as he regarded you. “Like what you see?” he asked cheekily, his ass up in the air, and you merely scowled, not exactly in the mood to play this game. Any other time and you would have gladly taken the opportunity to point out what you’d _like_ to do to him in that position.

_You were mad at him, dammit! And with good reason. The past two days all he’d managed to do was hurt you, and you weren’t about to let him simply pretend that nothing was wrong._

Noticing your sour expression, Klaus’s grin slipped and unfolding himself he got to his feet, shooting the space next to him a pointed scowl before stretching dramatically and turning to face you, his expression sobering.

“Look,” he began, sighing heavily. “I fucked up, big shocker,” he said, dark rimmed eyes seeking yours. “And I just wanna make it right.”

Studying him, you nodded, wincing at the fresh spike of pain that the tiny motion brought, but Keechie’s words from the night before ran through your head, giving you hope.

_“He spoke of you often, you know. Of how much he missed you, how much he wished you were here.”_

“Go on,” you prompted slowly, leaning back amongst the pile of pillows and Klaus continued.

“I’ve decided -- shut _up_ , Ben -- it’s time to tell my… _followers_ the truth -- about the end of the world and about me, really break it to ‘em hard,” he explained, fidgeting. “I tried ditching them and that obviously didn’t work, so now I guess I have to come clean, tell them I’m nothing but a fraud and drive them away once and for all to spend what little time they have left with their families and such... since they couldn’t take a damn hint,” he added with a grumble.

“And you honestly think they’re gunna listen to you?” you asked skeptically, cutting in and Klaus frowned.

“Well… yeah,” he answered looking confused. “Why wouldn’t they?”

Shrugging, you decided not to point out the flaw in his logic and he picked up where he left off, waving the thought away as if it weren’t important.

“But that’s not the important part--” Klaus insisted, turning to hiss once more at Ben before kneeling dramatically in front of you and taking your hands in his, causing your breath to hitch at his sudden closeness. “I really just wanna get this over with so I can do what I _should’ve_ done yesterday, instead of getting incredibly, sickeningly drunk,” Klaus added ruefully, his eyes hesitantly flicking up to yours, an unspoken plea in them.

“As soon as I’m done with them, I just want to talk,” he said, holding your gaze. “[y/n], I want to fix us. I can’t lose you again,” he whispered shakily and you found yourself holding your breath.

“I don’t want to lose you either, Klaus,” you admitted and his face brightened hopefully.

“Well, that--that’s good,” he said, as if convincing himself, taking a deep breath and pulling you to your feet, his eyes traveling over you wistfully before sighing heavily once more.

“So. Let’s go do this,” he groaned and you followed him out the door.

Not exactly keen on watching this trainwreck enfold, you knew the sooner he got it over with, the sooner you could listen to what he had to say, and hopefully start to not feel like shit anymore.

——

When Klaus reluctantly pulled open the ornate double doors to the main sitting room his followers were waiting for him with tambourines and rose petals, showering him with affection as he ambled down the stretch of crimson carpet to where the rest of his sycophants were gathered on the floor, eagerly awaiting him. The sound of a sitar filled the sweet smokey air and you trailed after, Klaus looking incredibly uncomfortable.

“Okay, thank you, sit down,” he mumbled halfheartedly and finally the tambourine players took their seats and the music ceased. 

Leaning inconspicuously against the nearby railing you let your gaze sweep over the crowd, taking in their awestruck faces as they all stared up at Klaus reverently.

“My name is Klaus, and I’m an alcohoooooli-- sorry, that’s the wrong meeting,” he cut off with a strangled nervous laugh as he quickly switched gears and you let your face fall to your hands.

“Uhhh…” he began, gesturing vaguely, thinking quickly. “In my walkabout, I did a _lot_ of thinking… searching, ruminating, and there’s something that I’d like to share with all of you,” he announced disjointedly. 

Silence stretched in the room as everyone held their breath, waiting, Klaus’s hands held aloft as he took a deep breath, hesitating, clearly dreading what must come next.

“I’m a fraud,” he said, rather anticlimactically, shrugging his shoulders and letting his eyes travel across the room. 

No one spoke. Several of the people below shared confused looks, but all was eerily quiet.

“Yeah, I… I’ve been lying to all of you from… from the start,” he admitted, “and, uh… I’m a complete and total fraud,” Klaus repeated, clapping his hands together as if that were that before he turned to glance at you, shrugging.

Slowly the room began to fill with urgent murmurs and suddenly Keechie jumped to his feet. “Me too!” he exclaimed, looking around. “I-I’m a fraud too.”

“Uh….” Klaus began, a long suffering look crossing his face, but Keechie spoke over him.

“I’m the worst kind of fraud! I… I am a fraud to _myself_. But your scriptures say, ‘As long as I know how to love, I know I’ll stay alive’,” he quoted seriously, stepping closer before kneeling before Klaus, and you rolled your eyes.

“Ahhh, th-tha-- that’s not scripture,” Klaus exclaimed, frustration lacing his voice as his hands curled into fists. “That’s a song lyric by disco diva Gloria Gaynor,” he tried to explain, snapping his fingers and shaking his hips for punctuation, “and I _stole_ it!”

“Gloria Gaynor?” Keechie asked, the name repeated by several other followers. 

“No, no, no, no,” Klaus stuttered desperately, “look, uh, you guys don’t wanna follow me. I can’t _lead_ you anywhere,” he exclaimed, gesticulating wildly, becoming more frustrated by the second. “I’m not a guru, I’m not a messiah, I’m… I’m a… a _fraud_! And I don’t know what I’m doing up here. I’m just… you know, making it all up as we…” 

The room descended into more murmurs, the people completely misconstruing his words, twisting them to make sense of them, just as you’d feared. 

“You people should all just… go back to your families,” Klaus continued, Keechie’s pitiful sobs drawing his eyes and he deflated, walking down the steps to the man. “Keechie,” he groaned, trying to pull him to his feet, “stop, stop, stop, c’mon, look at me in the face, okay? It’s _okay_. It’s okay though, listen,” he crooned soothingly, bending down to take the man’s face in his hands. “Everything is gunna be okay. Okay?”

“I understand,” Keechie replied and a hopeful grin crossed Klaus’s face.

“Good.”

“When we admit our own fraudulence, only then can we experience true humility,” as he continued Klaus’s face fell.

“No no no no no nooo!” he cried, straightening. “That’s _not_ what I meant,” he exclaimed pointedly looking out into the crowd before focusing on Keechie again. “That’s not what I meant.”

“Oh my God,” you murmured as Jill too jumped to her feet excitedly.

“I too am a fraud!” she exclaimed.

“I am a fraud!” More voices joined hers as others got to their feet, till all of them were standing, beaming at Klaus whose expression turned to one of horror as he turned back to you helplessly before shrugging and turning away from them, at a loss for words.

“Okay, well, I tried,” he scoffed, as he stalked away, grabbing you by the arm and pulling you back to his room.

——

“I told you they weren’t gunna listen,” you said, peering at Klaus over the sunglasses perched on your nose as he ambled next to you down the gravel path wending through the estate grounds.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” he grumbled sullenly, gesturing with the glass in his hand. “At least I tried though, right?” he asked, looking to you for support, only to be met with a level look.

“I didn’t mean for any of _this_ to happen,” he insisted, a touch defensively. “I was just trying to survive, you know? Suddenly thrust into the middle of a time I don’t belong, and it just kind of spiraled out of control…”

“I know,” you replied honestly, taking him by surprise and you shrugged. “You’ve always been… adaptable, Klaus,” you mused softly, “you charm people just by being _you_. They didn’t even stand a chance.”

Klaus was silent, a thoughtful look on his face and as his hand brushed yours your fingers itched to twine with his, but you resisted.

Ever since you’d left him to get dressed after speaking to his cult, he’d been acting strange, shaky, and though he’d waved away your concern earlier you couldn’t help but ask again.

“Klaus, are you _sure_ you’re okay? You seem…”

“[y/n],” he began suddenly, grabbing your arms and cutting you off, as if he wanted to tell you something before just as abruptly stopping in his tracks, his words cutting off and his eyes widening in panic, looking past your shoulder. Following his gaze, your heart sank at the sight of Dave approaching with Jill, making his way toward Klaus with determination.

Your lips twisting, you turned to Klaus, trying and failing to keep the ice from your voice. “Of course he’d show up _now_ ,” you muttered under your breath. “I’m sure you have a lot to talk about, so I’ll get out of your way.” Not waiting for a response, you turned on your heel and took off back the way you’d come as Klaus called futilely after you.

“[y/n], c’mon, it’s not like that!”

Biting your lip to keep it from trembling, you fought the urge to hide nearby to eavesdrop, forcing your feet to keep moving til a sob wracked you and you sat heavily on the lip of the large stone fountain near the drive.

Scrubbing at your face to hide any evidence of the few stray tears that managed to slip down your cheeks, you turned to face the crystal clear water, distracting yourself by dipping your fingers in and watching the ripples spread across the glassy surface.

“It’s you!”

The words made you jump and you nearly fell in the fountain as you turned, finding Dave standing there, watching you, an odd expression on his face.

“Jesus, you scared the shit outta me,” you grumbled and he looked rather abashed, grimacing. “What are you doing here?” you demanded, a chill bite to your words as you drew yourself up to fix him with a level stare.

“I uhm, I came to talk to… to _him_. I had questions,” he explained, his gaze not quite meeting yours. “I-I didn’t expect to find all… _this_ though,” he mumbled acerbically, gesturing at the clusters of blue-clad people roaming the grounds.

You followed his eyes and scowled, wishing that Klaus’s speech earlier had worked, wishing they’d all just leave.

“Can I ask you a question?” Dave asked abruptly and you shifted your focus back to him, curious as to what he wanted to know.

You shrugged, adjusting your sunglasses. “I s’pose.”

Dave nodded curtly, biting his lip. “What exactly is he to you? B-because I thought…?” he trailed off, his second question obvious though he seemed unable to voice it, and you huffed an unamused laugh.

“Klaus’s my partner,” you answered without hesitation, the heat in your words plain. “What, you thought he was only into men?” you snapped and Dave flinched slightly.

“Well… yeah,” he admitted sheepishly. “My uncle said --”

Scowling, you crossed your arms in front of you. “Oh yeah, because he’s a _real_ expert,” you scoffed. “There’s so much that you don’t know.” _And it’s not exactly your fault_ , you thought with a sigh, knowing it wasn’t fair of you to expect him to. 

“Oh,” he murmured, shifting his feet uncomfortably.

“He didn’t deserve what you did to him the other day, you know. You ought to be ashamed of yourself—“ you added, your anger simmering.

“I am,” Dave cut in quickly. “I regretted it as soon as I did it. That’s part of why I came here today, but… I--I don’t know what he wants from me,” he exclaimed heatedly, a quiver sneaking into his voice and you wondered if whatever Klaus’d said to him had shaken him.

“He just wants you to live,” you answered simply.

“Don’t tell me you believe all that mumbo jumbo he’s been spouting about--about knowing the future,” Dave scoffed, “about all this _prophet_ hooey? Besides, it doesn’t matter because I’ve already enlisted,” he added defensively. Silence falling heavy in the wake of his words.

“I see,” you replied quietly, looking down at your hands, your heart breaking for Klaus. “And that’s your choice.” 

Dave looked at you in confusion, no doubt expecting you to try to talk him out of it too and readying himself to argue.

“I wish you the best, Dave, really, and I hope...” you sighed, pushing off the fountain, “Don’t think too harshly of him.” 

You could feel his eyes on you, conflicted and confused as you turned away, leaving him behind, but the storm of emotions pelting you was no less confusing. You felt for the kid, you really did, but mostly you hurt for Klaus. You’d thought for a moment that maybe you’d actually get to have that talk with him, but now it was looking doubtful. This news would surely shatter him.

Unsure where you were headed, the gravel of the path crunched under your feet as you let your legs carry you, unsurprised when they took you back to the blessed solitude of Klaus’s room, away from all the prying eyes and reaching hands. Numbly, you collapsed to the floor, the first choked sob leaving you as the tears came like a floodgate opening and you didn’t try to stop them. It felt as if there was a poison in you, festering, and the only way to bleed it out was through your tears, so you let them fall.

When the door crashed open and Klaus stumbled in looking as rough as you felt, you opened your arms to him without a word, without hesitation, holding onto him like a lifeline as he fell into your embrace, his own arms snaking around you just as tightly, seeking your comfort as his shoulders shook with silent sobs. 

The shadows on the carpet slowly lengthened as mid-morning gave way to afternoon and you lay there losing track of time, the only thing keeping you tethered to reality were Klaus’s even breaths. 

“[y/n],” he murmured, finally, your name on his lips like a caress and you lifted your head to meet his doleful gaze, his eyes damp yet with tears. “I failed,” he said, his voice cracking, and you didn’t have to ask what he meant.

“He’s already enlisted.”

“I know,” you murmured. “I’m sorry about Dave.”

“You were right,” Klaus continued bitterly, “I should’ve left it alone. My _stupid_ good intentions made everything worse. He enlisted because of _me_.”

“Sometimes no matter how badly we want something, we… we just don’t get it,” you said sadly. “It was his choice.”

Klaus shook his head. “Am I doomed to ruin _everything_ I touch?” he whispered, the pain in his emerald eyes almost too much to bear. “Dave. _You_ ,” he whispered, his voice a choked sob. “I’m so sorry.”

Somehow you knew he wasn’t talking about just the past few days.

“I never meant to hurt you but I _did_. Over and over and over, and I have no excuse,” he continued, his lips trembling as he took a shaky breath. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t trust you,” you admitted, your voice thick, the words bursting out of you suddenly. “I was jealous and stupid, and it wasn’t fair--”

“No,” Klaus exclaimed, “No, no, no, I gave you _every_ reason to lose trust in me, and then expected you to just _understand_. I wasn’t fair and you have every reason to hate me for what I did.”

“ _Klaus_ ,” you murmured, but he shook his head again, wanting to get it all out. 

“You’ve _never_ been just a replacement for Dave,” he exclaimed firmly, looking you in the eyes. “You have never been _just_ the next best thing, a distraction, something to occupy my time because I’d lost Dave. I love you for _you_ and I always have, even when I was… away from you,” he insisted.

A tear slipped down his cheek and you brushed it away without thinking, holding his face in your hands. “I’m _so_ sorry,” he murmured, “I’m so sorry, [y/n]. I just wanted to save him if I could--”

“Hey, hey,” you whispered, pressing your lips to his forehead, your own tears falling again. “I believe you,” you said, finding that you truly _did_. “I _believe_ you,” you repeated, and his grip on you tightened.

“[y/n], I never want anything to come between us again,” Klaus murmured, pressing his face to your chest. 

“I forgive you,” you whispered, and he pulled back, wide eyed, to make sure he wasn’t just imagining it. That he’d actually heard it.

“I _love_ you, Klaus,” you insisted, the ferocity in your voice surprising even you. “I--”

Your words were cut off as Klaus’s mouth descended on yours, the desperation in his kiss bruising and dizzying and all thought fled you other than the feel of his mouth on yours, the taste of his agile tongue, and the strength of his arms as they pinned you to him.

“ _Klaus_ ,” you moaned, as his mouth left yours to trail down your jaw, your neck, teeth scraping skin.

“I love you,” he murmured against the crook of your neck, frantically undressing you, and you lost track of whose hands were whose as you pawed at the clothes that kept you apart, too many layers separating you. You needed to feel him against you. You _needed_ it or you feared you might go mad.

That thought gripped you wildly and somehow you were on your back, Klaus atop you, skin on skin, each touch setting you aflame and you writhed beneath him, pulling him closer, his mouth now on yours once more.

Swallowing each wanton moan, he deepened the kiss, his tongue overwhelming you, wanting more, _more_. He was too much and not enough all at once. 

“Klaus, I _need_ you,” you keened and as he obliged, sliding into you; the sound he made was sweet and sinful and you only wanted to hear it more. _Louder_.

Slipping your arms around him, you clutched at his firm backside, urging him to go faster, deeper. _More_. You wanted all of him and you wanted to give him all of you -- the pair of you laid bare, raw and passionate, healing the wounds you’d made on each other’s hearts. Nothing separating you any longer.

His sweet moans filled your ears as he swollen lips left yours to lave wet open mouthed kisses against the crook of your neck, his pace never slowing, each smooth thrust rocking you, hitting you just right, building your release.

“Klaus,” you crooned, “oh please, please, _please_ ,” you begged, your words dissolving into a wordless cry as you brought you to the precipice, hurtling headlong into the abyss with you, desperately rutting, your name on his lips as he came and all intelligible thought fled you as white hot pleasure coursed through you, Klaus the only thing anchoring you to reality.

Gasping for breath and fairly certain there were tears in your eyes, you let your body relax, Klaus’s weight on top of you comforting and when you opened your eyes, you found him watching you, the reverence in his forest green gaze stealing your breath, his love etched plain as day on his face.

“I love you,” he murmured and you echoed it faintly, taking his face between your hands to lay kisses anywhere you could reach. Not wanting to get up, not wanting his perfect moment to end, you held him in place and he was content to stay, melting against you as your fingers ran through his hair soothingly.

“So now what?” you asked, the world outside this room uncertain and you didn’t want to think about it -- about the apocalypse, about your impending dinner with Reginald, about anything other than Klaus’s arms around you and the warmth of his body.

“Now we sleep,” Klaus mused, brushing a kiss to your chest.

“But--” you protested weakly.

“We’ll figure that out in a few hours,” he insisted, sighing contently as he snuggled closer. “Right now all I want is you.”

For the next few hours you decided you could at least give him that.


	8. A Light Supper

It was the urgent knocking on the door that woke you and you found Klaus still draped over you, his cheek pressed to your bare chest when your eyes snapped open.

“Klaus,” you murmured, trying to wake him gently. The knocking on the door continued, followed by Keechie’s muffled, rather agitated voice.

“Prophet, are you in there? It’s nearly time for you to prepare for your outing. Prophet? You’ll be late!”

 _Oh, that’s right… dinner with Reggie,_ you thought sourly. _Great._

Unable to move with Klaus’s surprisingly heavy weight atop you, there was no way to answer the door short of yelling for the man to come in, and at the moment you were still very naked, albeit mostly covered by Klaus… who was also very naked. However, something told you that none of that would probably phase Keechie, or any of Klaus’s other followers for that matter.

As the man continued to knock you felt Klaus stir against you, his eyes squeezing shut tighter as his lips twitched into a frown and you began to suspect that he was only faking being asleep at this point.

When he groaned in annoyance and tightened his hold on you, turning his face to hide against your chest, his long hair spilling over your skin, your suspicions were confirmed.

“Go away Keechie!” he exclaimed, though his voice was slightly muffled by your tits.

“Oh, Prophet, you _are_ in there, I was starting to get worried--”

“I’m a little busy here,” Klaus growled, but the door opened anyway, the little bald man’s bespectacled face appearing around the door moments later. When his gaze fell on you and Klaus, his eyes widened slightly and Klaus turned his face to throw him a pointed glare.

“M-my apologizes, Prophet,” Keechie exclaimed, quickly raising his tattooed palms above his head in the cult’s strange greeting and you sighed heavily, letting your head fall back against the pillow behind you.

“I just don’t want you to be late…”

“I _know_ , okay!” Klaus hissed exasperatedly, waving his arm as if to shoo the man away. “Now, let us get dressed!”

When the door finally closed, Klaus groaned again, dropping his face back down to your chest. “Do we _have_ to?” he whined as you pushed up to your elbows, your fingers threading in Klaus’s hair.

“As much as I hate to say it, unfortunately we do,” you replied softly and he sighed.

“Never thought I’d see the old man alive again like this,” he grunted, pushing off you and rolling to his back next to you.

“Same,” you agreed, turning to stroke the side of his face soothingly, “though I’m not the one he locked in a mausoleum for most of my childhood,” you murmured heatedly, jumping slightly when Klaus took your hand and brought it to his lips.

“No, but he did push you until this happened,” Klaus scowled and you looked down at the burn scars running up your arm. At the time you’d been self conscious of them, but now you barely noticed them. However, each of the other Hargreeves had suffered as well at your “father’s” hands, and it was probably safe to say that none of them would be looking forward to this dinner much either.

Klaus planted one more kiss to the back of your hand before standing, pulling you up with him to find some clothes. Once you were ready, you waited by the door, noticing Klaus slip a small flask into his back pocket before you caught his eye, folding your arms pointedly over your chest.

Klaus however, merely flashed you a strained grin and slipped his arm through yours. “For… emotional support,” he murmured, leaning in to whisper in your ear, his breath fanning across your face. “I’ll share,” he continued in a sing-song voice, fixing you with a conflicted look and you softened, giving him a small nod.

“Good, I might need it,” you whispered back and the pair of you squared your shoulders and walked out the door.

——

When you reached the Southland Life building the others were just arriving and you and Klaus slipped in amongst them in the elevator. 

“Hey everyone,” Klaus murmured joylessly as he leaned against the wood paneled back wall of the cramped elevator, made even more cramped by the six other bodies pressing in on you. Already pulling his flask free, he slung his arm over your shoulders, as if your presence was just as important as the alcohol in his hand.

Allison peered over at you, noticing Klaus’s arm around you and gave you a questioning look, her eyebrows raising and you shot her a small, albeit nervous smile in return, as if to relay that _yes_ , at least things on that front were back to normal, well, as normal as they ever really got. To say you and Klaus were a normal couple was grossly inaccurate.

“Good, we’re all here,” Five exclaimed as the elevator dinged, and you could practically feel the tension in the air as the door finally slid shut, all eight of you crammed inside.

You sighed as you watched the light on the panel above the door dance from floor number to floor number.

_What if you went through all of this and past Reginald didn’t help you? What if all of this was a big waste of time and brought you nowhere closer to figuring out how to stop the apocalypse?_

As if sensing your unease Klaus offered you the flask and you accepted it gratefully, bringing the mouth to your lips, attempting to ignore Diego’s sharp eyed look from your other side when you heard Allison gasp, covering her face with her cardigan.

“ _Luther_ ,” Klaus groaned and a chorus of other disgusted voices filled the elevator as you screwed the lid back on the flask, pointedly not breathing through your nose, knowing too well what would meet you if you did.

“Sorry, I’m nervous,” Luther murmured sheepishly.

Diego, however, appeared to be fighting back laughter and you rolled your eyes, holding your breath til the elevator doors slid open once more, everyone hurriedly rushing past and out into the fresh air. 

“Alright, when Dad gets here, I’ll do the talking, okay?” Five announced and you took in your surroundings, frowning at the Tiki themed decor of the restaurant Reginald had chosen to meet at.

You felt Klaus’s hand on your back, leading you gently toward the large circular table in the center of the room and you turned to flash him a small, hopefully, reassuring smile, taking the seat between him and Diego.

“I’ve got a few questions for him, myself,” Diego exclaimed, cutting in.

“Hey, we don’t wanna scare him off,” Five snapped back, ”he might be able to help us stop doomsday, get us home.”

“No, Five, we need to figure out why he’s planning on killing the President,” Diego insisted and you rolled your eyes, leaning back in your seat, Klaus once more passing you the flask after taking a sip of his own, pulling his sunglasses from his face to hang from his half open shirt.

“Maybe we should take turns talking, yeah?” Vanya suggested, interrupting Diego and Five’s further bickering. “Here,” she exclaimed, picking up one of the decorations and turning back to the table, “whoever has the conch shell gets to talk.”

“Is this Lord of the Flies or something?” you muttered, pressing your fingers to your eyes, wishing you were back at the mansion, still sleeping on the floor with Klaus.

“Maybe I should lead,” Allison exclaimed, taking the conch from Vanya’s hand,” we all know I’m a better public speaker than the rest of you.”

“Oh okay, daddy’s girl,” Diego muttered while Allison threw him an icy smile, “Jealous, Number Two?”

“No more numbers, no more bullshit, we’re Team Zero,” Diego insisted heatedly. “We’re _all_ Team Zero.”

“Uh, Diego,” Luther spoke up, gesturing to Allison, “you don’t have the conch.”

Nodding as if Luther had a point Diego snatched the shell from Allison’s hand and threw it across the room to shatter against the wall. 

“And on that note, I think we need a drink,” Klaus murmured in your ear, standing and giving your shoulder a squeeze before stumbling to the Tiki bar.

“Classic,” Allison quipped as the rest of them took their seats, the restaurant doors banging open to admit a much younger looking Reginald Hargreeves, who made a b-line for the last remaining empty seat at the table and everyone fell silent, the mood once more tensing.

“Not only have you burglarized my lab,” Reginald exclaimed without preamble, adjusting his cufflinks as he glanced sharply around the table, “set my chimp loose, conned your way into the Mexican consulate, repeatedly stalked and attacked me, but you have on numerous occasions, called me--”

“Hey pop, how’s it hanging?” Klaus asked nonchalantly as he returned from the bar, martini in hand and one for you as well.

“--Dad,” Reginald finished, eyeing you and Klaus askance, his mustache twitching with distaste. “My reconnaissance tells me you’re not CIA, not KGB, certainly not MI5, so… who _are_ you?” he barked in his familiar clipped tone and you sighed, bringing your drink to your lips, eyeing the others, all of whom seemed at a loss for how to answer until Five spoke up.

“We’re… your children.” At that Reginald’s head snapped toward him and Five flinched. “...From the future,” he added, grimacing. “In 1989, you adopted us and trained us to fight against the end of the world. You called us the Umbrella Academy.”

To that Klaus held up his drink sarcastically and Reginald frowned in thought.

“Why on earth would I adopt seven--”

“Eight,” you interrupted, tensing as everyone turned to look at you. “One of us… isn’t exactly here...anymore,” you explained awkwardly, not knowing how to delicately word it, wondering if in fact Ben had followed you or not.

“He’s dead,” Diego clarified bluntly and your eyes swung to Klaus who seemed rather focused on his martini, carefully avoiding the question in your eyes, his shoulders hunching slightly.

“Yeahh, ba-ba-ba-ba, enough of that now,” he hissed under his breath, turning to glare behind him, and that was all the confirmation you needed.

“Regardless,” Reginald continued, clearly unimpressed, “what would possibly possess me to adopt eight ill-mannered malcontents?” he asked, his gaze taking all of you in.

“We all have special abilities,” Five answered, leaning forward, as if hoping this little detail would pique the old man’s attention.

“Special? In what sense?” he asked.

“In the _superpower_ sense,” Luther exclaimed, grimacing when Reginald turned to him.

“Call me old fashioned, but I’m a stickler for a pesky little thing called evidence. Show me,” he demanded.

“Oh, here we go,” you muttered, swirling your drink in your glass as Allison grabbed her own. “Everybody wants to see powers all of a sudden,” she scoffed under her breath, quickly putting her straw in her mouth.

“We’re not circus animals, okay?” Luther grumbled. “We’re not gunna bounce balls on our noses and clap our hands like seals for your amusement.”

For a moment you were rather impressed at Luther’s backbone, especially to dear old Dad. However, before he could finish, Diego whipped out a knife and threw it. The tiny piece of metal spun end over end before suddenly switching directions midflight and circling past Reginald’s head to land with a thunk in a large wooden Tiki statue behind him. 

Unphased, Reginald merely flipped open his notebook and began to scribble something in it. _Wow, that’s familiar_ , you thought, eyeing his notebook, wondering what it was he was writing.

Apparently everyone else was wondering the same thing as they all leaned in, eyes on the notebook.

“What are you writing?” Diego demanded aloud and Reginald straightened, flashing him a stern glance.

“You are zero for two, young man,” he snapped and Allison snorted moments before Diego sprang from his seat with a growl and Five blinked in front of him, catching him before his temper could get the better of him.

“Now _that_ is interesting,” Reginald exclaimed, watching Five with curiosity.

Straightening his blazer, Five stepped around Diego, his eyes on Reginald. “Okay, quick rundown. Luther: super strength,” he said, gesturing to Luther as he continued to circle the table to return to his chair. 

“Klaus can commune with the dead.” Klaus turned to incline his head at the mention, giving a nonchalant little shrug. 

“[y/n]’s a firestarter,” Five explained and you rolled your eyes as you snapped your fingers, calling your flames to engulf your hands for a moment before extinguishing them with a flourish, pointedly not looking at Reggie, not wanting to see his expression. 

“And Allison can rumor anyone to do anything,” Five finished, taking his seat.

“Except she never uses it,” Diego grumbled as he too sat back down and Allison’s head snapped up, a long suffering smile on her face as she turned to him.

“I heard a rumor you punched yourself in the face,” she exclaimed and Diego groaned in pain as moments later, unable to stop himself, his fist connected with his nose and you winced, hoping he hadn’t broken anything.

To this Five merely gestured to him while holding Reginald’s gaze as if to say ‘ _see_ ’.

“Damn it,” Diego cried, holding his face as Allison merely continued to slurp her drink.

Reginald’s gaze slipped around the table til it landed on Vanya. “And you?” he asked.

“Uh, maybe we don’t take Vanya’s powers for a test run,” Luther exclaimed nervously.

“Oh yeah, probably not a good idea,” Klaus agreed as Vanya frowned. 

“It’s fine,” she exclaimed. “I can handle it,” she insisted, reaching for her fork.

“Last time you handled it you definitely blew up the moon,” Allison murmured, as the others all began talking over each other trying to get her to stop, everyone backing away from the table as she readied the fork to tap against her glass.

There was a tiny clink as the fork made contact and then Vanya’s power surged, a high pitched resonating filled the room before the fruit laden centerpiece exploded violently, spraying bits of fruit and juice across the table, splattering everyone.

As the proverbial dust settled a chorus of annoyed groans and exclamations filled the table while Vanya smiled to herself and you threw your head back to bark a laugh.

“That was amazing, Vanya!” you exclaimed, impressed at her control, her grin widening at your praise and even Luther muttered an “impressive.”

Before anyone could say anything else Diego stood. “Look, we know that you’re involved in a plot to assassinate the President,” and nearly everyone rolled their eyes.

“You were recently hospitalized, isn’t that correct?” Reginald asked, unphased, speaking over Diego as he opened his mouth to answer. “You still seem to be suffering from delusions of grandeur and acute paranoia,” he said matter of factly.

“Am I?” Diego asked, getting up to slap a photograph to the table in front of Reginald. “Then explain this. That’s two days from now on the grassy knoll, at the exact spot the President’s gunna get shot.”

Reginald picked up the photo and looked at it for a moment before turning an unreadable look on Diego. “Well…” he murmured, handing the photo back, “I suppose you’ve solved it. You’ve single-handedly unearthed my nefarious plot. Is that what you want to hear?” he asked, folding his hands and Diego looked taken aback, unsure how to respond.

“You fancy yourself a do-gooder? The last good man who will save us from our descent into corruption and conspiracy? This is a fantastic _delusion_ ,” Reginald continued and you frowned, glancing at Diego, feeling your anger simmer at the lost look in his eyes as he slowly returned to his seat, a lone tear running down his cheek, as if he were suddenly reduced to a child once more. 

“You’re wr-wrong,” he muttered, his stutter returning, but Reginald continued speaking, his voice like the crack of a whip.

“The sad reality is that you’re a desperate man, tragically unaware of his own insignificance, desperately clinging--”

“That’s enough!” you exclaimed heatedly, slapping your hands to the table as you surged to your feet, your chair skidding out from under you. “Leave him alone!” 

The others stared at you, looking chastened, their eyes downcast and you glared back at them, angry that no one else had thought to stand up for Diego, but when your gaze swung to Reginald your eyes flashed and a thin stream of smoke began to curl around your fingers, the wood beneath your hands charring with your anger. It was becoming obvious to you that this was nothing but a waste of time.

“Enough about the President,” Five exclaimed, throwing you a pointed look before focusing on Reginald once more and you felt Klaus tug gently at your shirt, urging you to sit once more. When you tried to catch Diego’s gaze he avoided your eyes and you grabbed your drink, tossing the rest back before slipping the flash from Klaus’s breast pocket and taking a swig from there as well.

“We have a catastrophic war coming in five days,” Five explained, “We need to figure out how to stop it.”

“ _War_?” Reginald scoffed dismissively, “Men will always be at war with each other.”

“No, this isn’t just _some_ war,” Five insisted. “I’m talking about a doomsday. The end of the world.”

“Well,” Reginald exclaimed, holding his hands open, “you’re the special ones, aren’t you? Why don’t you band together and do something about it?”

 _Called it_ , you thought with a sneer, shaking your head. _It would be just like him to make you figure it out for yourselves._

Before you could voice your disappointment Klaus gasped next to you, his entire body going rigid, arms flailing for a moment as he began to convulse and you turned to him in horror, unsure what was happening, half reaching out to grab him.

“Klaus?!”

“Is he having a seizure?” Allison cried, half jumping out of her chair in alarm as the others looked just as startled and confused while Diego muttered something under his breath, still looking sullen after how Reginald had spoken to him.

“Should we do something?” Luther asked, wide eyed, gazing around at the table, unsure.

“Klaus,” Five hissed, leaning forward, “what are you doing?”

“Clearly, something’s wrong with him,” you snapped helplessly; fear clutching you as anger once again surged through you. “It’s not like he’s doing this on purpose!” 

Klaus slowly turned toward Reginald, still shaking uncontrollably. “I’m-- _Ben_!” he croaked, his voice strained, as if it weren’t his own before suddenly going limp with a groan, falling backwards into your arms, his drink slipping from his hand as you caught him.

“Well,” Reginald exclaimed, unimpressed, grabbing his notebooks as he briskly pushed his chair back and stood, “thank you for coming. I’ve seen about enough,” he said with finality as he turned to leave.

“No, I--” Luther gasped helplessly, watching him walk away before banging his fists on the table and standing as well, ripping his shirt open without warning. “Look at what you did to me! Look at it!” he yelled, pointing to his chest and Allison covered her mouth as the others looked taken aback, Five groaning as he sat back in his chair.

Reginald turned, sparing him a glance before shaking his head slightly with a frown. “You,” he said abruptly, pointing to Five, “a word, in private?” and Five quickly jumped from his chair to follow.

Silence fell over the table for a moment as you all merely looked at each other, feeling rather shaken.

“Check please!” Allison called awkwardly and you scowled, looking down at Klaus who lay slackly in your lap, your expression softening.

“Are you okay?” you whispered, brushing his hair from his face to tuck behind his ear, worry still gripping you. You knew what you heard and you had an idea what might’ve happened, but you needed confirmation. And when you got it, oh, were you going to have some words with Ben. 

Klaus swallowed thickly, blinking up at you as if he were still trying to gain his bearings, his muscles still trembling slightly. “I feel awful,” he admitted with a low groan and you frowned, helping him sit up.

Back in the elevator everyone looked like they’d been through the wringer, no one seeming up to talking, which was fine with you. Your anger still simmered at a low boil and it would probably take one wrong word to set you off again. 

Instead you focused on Klaus as he leaned against you heavily, his hand unconsciously running over his throat and chest as if he didn’t quite feel himself. 

“Well, that went as well as any Hargreeves family function,” Allison grumbled, breaking the silence and the others groaned in reply.

“I feel so violated,” Klaus murmured and you peered at him with worry, your suspicion growing stronger. “I need an herbal bath,” he whined, his eyes flicking to you pointedly and you bit back a tiny grin, knowing he’d get what he wanted eventually.

“Congratulations,” Allison said, turning to Luther.

“On what?” he asked, cluelessly.

“I think that’s the first time you’ve ever stood up to Dad,” she continued, pride in her eyes, while Vanya spoke up, glancing at Diego.

“Are you okay?” she asked and he grunted.

“So much for having my fucking back in there,” he said, though he turned to look at you over his shoulder, his brown eyes softening for a brief moment. “The only one who stood up for me was [y/n].” Turning back around his shoulders tensed once more however. “Team Zero, my ass,” he grumbled under his breath and the elevator came to a stop, the doors sliding open with a ding and everyone filed out.

——

Shutting the tap off as the tub filled, the soft scent of lavender infused steam clung to you as you returned to the adjacent room, finding Klaus sprawled out on the chaise lounge, his hand once more at his throat, fingers dragging down his skin as he stared vacantly at the ceiling.

“You alright?” you asked softly, kneeling next to him and he half pushed up to look at you, emerald eyes focusing on your face. “I’ve got that herbal bath drawn up.”

“Oh, you absolute angel,” he whimpered, affection filling his voice as he reached out to stroke your cheek and you took his hand. 

“Are you alright?” you repeated, helping him stand and he stumbled slightly, leaning against your shoulder.

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll be… fine,” he mumbled, languidly unbuttoning the rest of his shirt, “after that bath.”

“Klaus, what happened back there?” you asked pointedly as he finished shamelessly undressing and stepped into the bathtub, letting out a long drawn out sigh as he settled in the sudsy water, letting it rise right up to his chin.

“Oh, that,” he murmured distractedly, though you knew this was just him trying to avoid your questions, probably because he knew the answer would only upset you further.

“Yes, _that_ ,” you insisted, folding your arms as you stood at the edge of the tub. “I heard what you said, though I don’t really believe it was actually _you_ that said it.”

Klaus opened his eyes, his lips twitching into a frown when he found you still determinedly watching him. With another sigh his hands broke the surface of the water, gesturing vaguely.

“Ben may have... possessed me for a brief moment there--”

“I _knew_ it,” you exclaimed, pointing at him, your eyes scanning the room as if by sheer force of will you could make Ben appear. “Benjamin Hargreeves, are you here?” you demanded and from the bath Klaus winced, his eyes darting to the side for a brief moment before returning to you, but it was too late. Spinning to where he’d looked you threw your hands on your hips.

“Ben?” you asked, not really sure what you were expecting. “Klaus, can you manifest him? I wanna have a little chat,” you asked exasperatedly.

“[y/n], darling, I am all for your fiery indignance on my behalf, you sexy wrathful goddess,” Klaus exclaimed and you raised an eyebrow at his declaration, catching a hint of a smile on his face before he continued, “and believe me, I am _soooo_ not pleased with Benny-boy at the moment. That’s right!” he cried suddenly, pointing at the spot you were facing. “You had no right to possess me! But I don’t think--” 

Klaus cut off at your look and raised his hands in surrender. “Alright, alright,” he murmured, frowning in concentration, “but, I don’t know how long I can hold him.”

Moments later the air before you seemed to shimmer and a faint blue-green apparition began to appear, hazy and translucent, but you could clearly see it was Ben. A mixture of wary determination set his face and you threw him an unamused glare.

“That was _not_ cool, Ben,” you began and he flinched, but his stubborn expression remained. “Did you know what kind of effect what you did would have on Klaus?” you demanded and both men looked sheepish for a moment.

“Actually, he’s done it before. Once,” Klaus mumbled and you turned to gape at him, incredulous that he had kept that from you.

“When?” you asked, your eyes narrowing, swinging back to Ben.

“The other day,” Ben grumbled and you thought back, suddenly recalling Klaus’s somewhat suspicious behaviour. 

“ _Ben_!” you snapped.

“Oh, come on! You can’t exactly blame me!” he cried sullenly. “Do you know how long I’ve had to watch Klaus make bad decision after bad decision?”

“Yeah, probably as long as I have!” you countered, ignoring Klaus’s annoyed, “ _Hey_!”

“Yeah, well, at least you can do something about it!” Ben continued with a frown, “Do you know how frustrating it is to be constantly ignored? To not have any say in anything? I can watch, but I can’t change anything! I can’t experience things, not the way I could and maybe now there’s something I _want_ to experience!” he cried.

“And what’s that?” you asked, crossing your arms.

Ben sighed, his eyes dropping to his feet. “There’s this girl…” he admitted and though your heart went out to him, you stood resolute. 

“I’m sorry Ben, but you can’t just possess Klaus because--because you can!” you cried, frustrated, throwing your hands up. The idea of him using Klaus’s body to do such things without Klaus’s consent, or _your’s_ for that matter -- the idea of him being… intimate with someone else, even if it technically wasn’t Klaus… you shuddered, drawing your arms around you.

“Yeah well… just watch me!” Ben exclaimed, obviously just as frustrated as you before his apparition disappeared and you growled, turning away to pace.

“[y/n],” Klaus sighed, catching your wrist as you neared and you stopped, glancing down at him as he ran his thumb against the skin on the back of your hand. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you…” he murmured and you glanced away.

“[y/n], aw c’mon, you were already upset, I didn’t wanna upset you further,” he explained and you sighed.

“I know. I just…”

“Hey,” he interrupted, tugging on your arm, “join me,” he begged, fluttering his eyelashes up at you and you rolled your eyes.

“Klaus…”

“Come onnnn, you need to relax too. You’re so tense,” he pointed out, his subtle way of trying to smooth things over. “Please?” he asked and you knew you couldn’t resist him, not when he pouted like that.

“Okay, fine, but no funny business!” you exclaimed halfheartedly, slowly undressing.

“Moi? Funny business?” Klaus gasped, “I would never!” he exclaimed dramatically, crossing his finger over his heart and you couldn’t help but smile.

As soon as you climbed into the still very warm water you felt your muscles begin to relax slightly and you didn’t resist as Klaus pulled you to him, wrapping his arms around you. Sighing as you leaned back against his chest you let your eyes flutter shut.

“Thank you,” he murmured in your ear and you craned your neck to look at him.

“For what?” you asked.

“For always having my back,” he answered, nuzzling his cheek against your temple.

“You know I always will,” you whispered, and before you knew it, you were half asleep in his arms, the water slowly cooling around you, but you didn’t want to get out. Not yet. There was too much to think about, and you didn’t want to face that yet. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the length delay in updating. Depression and work kicked my ass and honestly I kinda lost confidence in myself, especially in regards to this fic. I hope the chapter was worth the wait!


	9. Possession

Klaus’s head nodded, his eyelids drooping only for a moment and when his eyes snapped open he found Ben sitting across the room from him, chin in wand, _waiting_ , a shit-eating grin on his face as he watched. Wetting his lips Klaus turned to glance at [y/n], asleep on the chaise lounge behind him. They’d stayed up late, but when she’d gone to sleep, exhausted, Klaus’s vigil began. He knew what Ben was planning and he refused to let it happen.

God, but he wanted so desperately to crawl next to [y/n] and fall asleep in her arms, but he knew as soon as he did that Ben would be waiting to try stepping into his body once more.

“I hate to disappoint you, Benny boy, but you are _not_ getting in this body,” Klaus murmured, his words slurring slightly as he swayed in his seat. “No way.”

“Well, you’re gunna have to fall asleep eventually,” Ben argued, blowing him a kiss, but Klaus shook his head with a smirk.

“This is nothing,” he exclaimed. “Once, in Rio, ohhh, I spent eight straight days up.”

“Without chemical assistance?” Ben shot back, knowing full well he’d been high off his ass that whole time and Klaus’s grin slipped.

“Listen,” he backpedaled, “the point is, I’m not gunna let you win. Besides, [y/n] would kill you,” he added smugly, his eyes once more straying to the sleeping woman behind him.

Ben clicked his tongue with a shrug. “Can’t kill what’s already dead,” he quipped. “I think I can handle her wrath.”

Klaus gave him a doubtful look before his head once more fell forward, his eyes shutting peacefully for a moment before he inhaled sharply, jerking back awake. This time when he woke however, Ben was sitting even closer, leaning forward intently.

“God, I hate your face,” Klaus hissed, tucking his hair behind his ear.

“I hate all of you,” you Ben replied without missing a beat.

“Please, just…” the rest of Klaus’s words fell away as sleep overtook him once more, trying to sink her claws in him, leaving him utterly defenseless. _Maybe he should wake [y/n],_ he thought, but the thought slipped away from him. _She needed the sleep more than him_ , he reasoned, _he could hold out, this was nothing,_ and when he gasped awake again, Ben was practically right in front of him.

“Shhh, it’s okay, fall asleep,” Ben whispered soothingly and Klaus couldn’t hold his head up any longer, sleep washing over him for good until the grandfather clock in the room chimed the hour, startling him and he fell back, spilling the cold tea in the tea cup, forgotten in his hand.

“ _Jesus_ , Ben! Holy Christ! Will you please… just look, I’m going through a lot right now,” Klaus groaned, wiping the tea from his shirt with a grimace.

“You’re always going through a lot,” Ben argued.

“Ben _uhhh_ ,” Klaus whined in response, throwing his hands up, not having a better comeback than that. “Dave’s already enlisted and I can’t stop him, and the love of my life, who I finally have made things right with,” he paused to glance back at [y/n], still sleeping so peacefully behind him, “is gunna die in another apocalypse in a handful of days and I don’t know how to stop that either! I’m gunna lose them both!” he exclaimed, his voice cracking.

Ben’s expression softened for a moment as his gaze followed Klaus’s, but then he sighed, rolling his eyes as Klaus continued, clapping his hands over his eyes.

“Goddd, I hate this! Not being able to do anything--” 

“Klaus,” Ben exclaimed, talking over him, “the way you’re feeling right now is the way I feel every day.”

Klaus ran his hands down his face as he looked up at Ben.

“All I do is watch you make the same mistakes over and over and over again. Welcome to powerlessness,” Ben explained and Klaus stared at him with large puppy dog eyes.

“Oh, my God,” he rasped, “that must suck. I’m sorry.”

Ben nodded before leaning in eagerly. “You wanna make it up to me?” he asked quickly.

“Nooo!” Klaus cried, “You cannot possess me.”

“Come on, please!” Ben begged, “Just for a few minutes!”

“No, why? What’s so damned important?” Klaus exclaimed, throwing his hands up once more.

“Jill, I--” Ben cut off, sighing, fumbling for words. “I--I… I want to talk to her.”

“Jill…?” Klaus mused, clicking his tongue. “Oh, that’s, the uhm… the Moroccan girl with the limp?” he asked, trying to remember. There were just so many of them, he couldn’t keep them all straight. Not that he really cared all that much to.

“Seriously?” Ben scoffed, “we’ve been over this…”

“I so rarely listen to you,” Klaus groaned, his eyelids fluttering as if he was still fighting exhaustion.

“Klaus,” Ben exclaimed.

“Alright, fine,” Klaus gave in, tired of arguing, and Ben’s eyes lit up as he practically jumped up, ready to rush into Klaus’s body before Klaus held his hands up, stopping him. “Wait! We need to talk about some ground rules,” he insisted and Ben stopped.

“No cutting of the hair,” he began, running his fingers through it fondly, “I love my look right now… and so does [y/n],” he murmured as he stood, gazing down at her. “Second, no touchy-touchy down there,” he exclaimed firmly, pointing down to his crotch with both hands, “well… maybe I won’t mind,” he amended, “but just don’t look, because I’m shy.”

Ben wrinkled his nose at the thought. “Anything else?” he asked, impatient to get started.

“Yeah,” Klaus exclaimed, turning to face his brother, a very serious expression stealing across his face. “[y/n] is off limits,” he said sternly, gesturing to her sleeping form. “Don’t touch her, don’t kiss her, don’t take advantage--”

“I would never!” Ben exclaimed earnestly.

Klaus watched him for a moment until he seemed to believe him. “Just don’t do anything that would jeopardize our relationship, okay?” he sighed. “We’ve been through the wringer, you know? And I can’t fuck this up again,” he murmured, a thoughtful expression crossing his visage as he tore his eyes from her once more. “Oh and lastly, I’m dairy free now, trust me on that.”

Klaus followed Ben over to the window where they stood face to face, a giddy grin lighting up Ben’s face.

“Thank you,” he exclaimed and Klaus just rolled his eyes.

“Whatever, just make it quick. Oh! And don’t tell [y/n] I agreed to this, if she finds out she’ll be furious.”

Ben nodded, shaking his arms out as he exhaled, readying himself. Klaus on the other hand tensed, his whole body pulling away from Ben as if it were the last thing he wanted to do. Which really, it was.

On the count of three, Ben ran at him, phasing through his body and into him as Klaus convulsed, his limbs shaking and a rattling groan hissing from his lips. Suddenly however, Ben took control and he blinked, straightening. Raising his hands in front of his face he smiled. Just as he was about to walk out the balcony door [y/n] shifted, groaning.

“Klaus?” she called, turning to look at him and Ben quickly turned Klaus’s body, panic surging through him. 

“Y-yes, dearest?” he answered shakily, wondering how he was gunna get out of this without raising her suspicions or breaking one of Klaus’s rules. Maybe if he could get [y/n] to go back to sleep…

“Mmm, come to bed,” she moaned, stretching languidly and Klaus’s oversized shirt she was wearing parted open to bare more skin. Ben inhaled sharply, tearing Klaus’s eyes from the sight before deflty avoiding looking at her bare legs as well. “Klausss,” she insisted, her voice nearly a whine as she reached for him. “You didn’t sleep last night. Please? I want to hold you,” she murmured.

Hesitantly Ben circled the chaise lounge and sat on the edge next to her. “Shh, [y/n], go back to sleep, I have to… pee, and then I’ll be back to join you,” he exclaimed, hoping she’d buy it.

Pouting up at him she attempted to pull him down with her, her arms snaking around his waist and Ben stiffened.

“[y/n], I’ll just be a minute,” he lied, jerkily reaching out to run Klaus’s hand through her hair, smoothing it down, and Ben sighed. He’d forgotten how _soft_ hair could feel. He almost lost himself for a moment, nearly letting [y/n] pull him down next to her, if only he could keep feeling her hair, but no! That would definitely be wrong and besides, he wanted to find Jill.

“Klaus,” [y/n] murmured again desperately, curling around him, her hands wandering, pushing up under his loose shirt and reaching for the waist of his bellbottoms, but Ben quickly caught her hands, prising them from around him. 

“I promise, I’ll be right back, okay. Go back to sleep… sweetheart,” he said, the pet name feeling awkward on his tongue, but he had to pretend to be Klaus in order to keep her from suspecting anything.

[y/n]’s eyelids fluttered and she let him stand, though a small frown tugged at her lips. “I love you,” she murmured sleepily, almost a whisper and Ben’s breath caught in Klaus’s throat.

“I love you too,” he replied, suddenly hit by a wave of nostalgia, remembering all the good times he’d spent with her for that short year before he’d died. He _had_ loved her, as one loves their close friends and he wanted nothing more than for her to be happy. He’d had to watch as time after time Klaus had made the wrong decisions, hurting both himself and her in the process, and now that they’d seemed to have finally gotten past all that, Ben only wanted the best for them. He would adhere to Klaus’s rules. He couldn’t take a chance of messing up what they had.

When [y/n] finally laid back down, her eyes sliding shut Ben crept from the room and hurried down to the lawn. Kicking off Klaus’s boots he curled his toes in the grass as a giddy giggle slipped from his lips and he took off down the garden path, pushing open the gate.

Traversing the estate lawns he passed several of Klaus’s followers tending the gardens and he greeted them excitedly, relishing the warmth of the sun on his face and the feel of the grass beneath his bare feet. Ambling past a fruit tree he plucked one of the grapefruits from it’s branches and tore it open, bringing the fruit to his lips for a bite. 

However, once the sour tang coated his tongue and dribbled down Klaus’s chin he made a face. _Nope, still don’t care for grapefruit_ , he thought, spitting as he dropped the two halves and hurried away, his eyes scanning for Jill.

Before he found her, he found a large tilled patch of earth and he buried his feet in the mulch and dirt, sighing contentedly. “I love dirt,” he exclaimed before falling to his knees and flopping face down into it, past caring that Klaus’s clothes were getting filthy.

“Hello?” 

The voice brought him up short and Ben’s eyes snapped open, finding Jill standing at the edge of the garden plot, staring down at him, an uncertain smile on her face.

“Oh!” he exclaimed, pushing Klaus’s body up quickly. “Hello, Jill!”

“Is it cool if I join you?” she asked.

“No, I mean, _yeah_ , of course!” Ben fumbled, suddenly feeling jittery, as if butterflies were swarming in his, er, Klaus’s stomach. 

Jill promptly fell to the earth next to him with a laugh and began making dirt angels. Ben joined her, his own laughter spilling forth til Klaus’s stomach hurt with it, but everything was beautiful and everything felt so wonderful.

“You’re different today,” Jill observed, her face lighting up with a smile as she watched Klaus-slash-Ben eat strawberry after strawberry, practically moaning as he savoured each one. 

“Really? How so?” Ben asked.

“You’re…” Jill paused to think, inhaling, “dorkier,” she explained with a laugh and Ben’s heart dropped.

“Oh.”

“No, no,” she cut in, “I like it,” she insisted and Ben’s heart soared once more.

“You know, I haven’t been able to take my eyes off you since you joined,” he admitted, saying the words he’d wanted to say for so long, not thinking about how they would appear coming from Klaus’s mouth. “You love your garden and you sing to your turnips. You’re so good with people,” he praised, “everybody comes to you for advice and you give it so freely, and…”

“You noticed all that?” Jill murmured, “You’re so sweet, but I thought you and [y/n]...?” she asked, confusion sweeping her face.

“Oh,” Ben muttered, her question knocking the wind from him. _Fuck_. How was he supposed to explain _that_?

“Uh,” he fumbled, “I mean… yeah, but... you’re _incredible_ ,” he breathed, the words just slipping out and Jill smiled again. 

“You’re incredible too,” she murmured, scooting closer, taking Klaus’s hands in hers. “Can I tell you something?” she asked and Ben nodded quickly. “I’ve been hoping you’d notice me. I’ve been waiting for your attention. Maybe… maybe this is our moment,” she exclaimed and Ben tilted his head, leaning in, drawn to her. “Do you wanna do it?” she asked suddenly and Ben frowned, freezing, Klaus’s mouth falling open.

“Wait, what?” he exclaimed.

“It, you know, sex,” Jill explained. “The holy union of our multiple spirits. Let’s join our bodies as well as our souls,” she exclaimed, scooting closer til she was practically in Klaus’s lap.

“W-wait, there’s something you need to know!” Ben stuttered, holding Klaus’s hands up, “I-I can’t cheat on [y/n],” he exclaimed, Klaus’s hand coming up to slap his face sharply, Klaus fighting for control, clearly unhappy with where this was leading.

“Are you okay?” Jill asked.

Ben grimaced, trying to wrest control back from Klaus. “Yeah, yeah, never been better,” he exclaimed, his jaw clenched.

“Good!” Jill quipped, jumping into his lap, straddling him and Klaus’s eyes widened, panic coursing through him.

“Jill, you don’t--” Ben gasped, “you don’t know the real me.” 

“Yes, I do,” she insisted, wrapping her arms around Klaus’s shoulders. “I know everything about you. I’ve pored myself over your teachings, sung your Vedas, I have committed every part of you to my memory--”

“But Jill, that’s not _me_ ,” Ben insisted helplessly. “I’m somebody different, I’m…”

Before he could get the rest of the words out Jill’s lips were on his, her arms wrapped around him and Ben moaned, paralyzed until a sharp exclamation from behind him made his blood run cold.

“ _Klaus_?”

——

Taking a sharp breath you stretched, reaching out blindly before frowning. “Klaus?” you croaked, pushing up to look around. He said he’d be right back. _How long had you dozed off for?_ Running your hand through your hair you got up, looking around. “That’s strange…” you muttered, finding the bathroom empty. Hadn’t he said he had to pee? Where _was_ he?

 _Wait a sec_ , you thought, turning toward the open door behind you, leading out to the lawn, your frown deepening. _Was it just your imagination or had Klaus seemed a little strange to you earlier?_

Dressing quickly you hurried out the door, your eyes sweeping the lawn, searching for Klaus. All you saw were blue clad cult members. Scowling, you nearly tripped over Klaus’s boots as you climbed down to the path below. Following the path you searched the garden, knowing your boyfriend couldn’t be far. You just hoped when you found him, it really would be _him_.

“Klaus?” you called softly and one of his followers tending the garden straightened. 

“Are you looking for the Prophet, Beloved?” he asked and you nodded, cringing at the name. It was strange when anyone other than Klaus called you that, and yet they didn’t seem to want to use your real name. 

“Uhm, yeah, have you seen him around?” you asked, shaking yourself out of it.

The man nodded and pointed, gesturing across the garden. “I saw him head that way.”

“Thank you!” you called over your shoulder, already taking off in the direction he’d pointed.

Pushing through the trellised gate you climbed a small hill and your heart nearly stopped at the sight that greeted you. Klaus sat in the middle of plot of dirt looking rather disheveled while Jill straddled him, kissing him, her arms wrapped around his shoulders.

“ _Klaus_?” you cried, trying to keep the incredulity and hurt from your voice and failing miserably. “What the _fuck_?” You couldn’t process what you were seeing. After everything you’d been through together these past few days, after _three years_ of waiting for you, you find him in the arms of another woman _now_? 

“[y/n]!” Klaus yelped, jumping at your voice as he tried to fend Jill off him, his eyes wide as he watched you warily, shoulders hunching under your glare. “It’s really not what it looks like!” he cried.

“Oh really? It looks pretty simple to me,” you snapped.

“It’s really not!” Klaus replied, gently hauling Jill from his lap, his expression regretful. “I told you there was this girl…” he murmured and realization hit you.

“ _Ben_!” you growled, your brows furrowing dangerously. “Benjamin Hargreeves, how _dare_ you!” you spat.

He swallowed, grimacing, knowing he’d fucked up.

“Prophet?” Jill asked, confusion clear on her face. “I don’t--”

“Not now,” Klaus-slash-Ben murmured, getting to his feet. “I’m sorry,” he said softly and you weren’t sure if he were talking to you or her.

Jill opened her mouth to say something as Klaus-slash-Ben scrambled over to you, but your glare made her think better of it and she quickly got up out of the dirt.

Klaus fell into step with you as you stalked off, unsure exactly where you were going. “[y/n], wait, can we talk about this?” he asked hesitantly, but you didn’t slow.

“Then talk,” you exclaimed, giving him the cold shoulder and he groaned.

“[y/n], I swear, I didn’t mean for it to go that far, I just wanted to _talk_ to her,” Ben exclaimed, wanting to touch you, to stop you, Klaus’s hand hovering just over your arm, as if afraid to actually grab you.

Stopping suddenly, you spun to face him. “He didn’t want you to possess him in the first place!” you exclaimed heatedly, anger still gripping you, though it cooled slightly at the chastened look on Klaus’s face that met you. “You have no right--” you huffed, your voice trailing off.

“I’m sorry, okay?” Ben murmured sheepishly. “I just wanted to talk to Jill. I’ve had a crush on her since she joined Klaus’s cult. I wasn’t going to let her… I didn’t mean to make you think… Klaus would never do that to you.”

“Yeah, but you’re not Klaus right now are you?” 

“[y/n] _please_ ,” Ben pleaded, looking at you through Klaus’s eyes, knowing full well it was your weakness.

“That’s not fair,” you grumbled, glancing away and Klaus’s hands finally came to rest on your arms.

“Nothing happened,” he assured you. “I just wanted to feel things again. Taste food, feel the earth under my feet, the sun on my face, wind in my hair… talk to my crush. I never meant to make you think… Look, I’m so happy for you and Klaus. After having to watch every up and down, I’m glad you’re finally where you are. I just wanted to experience a fraction of that…”

Sighing, you felt your anger leech from you, not completely, but mostly. Enough that you once more felt for Ben and you looked at him, wishing you could see him and not Klaus.

“Oh, come here,” you muttered, opening your arms and he stepped into your embrace, hugging you back.

“Hey you two. Sorry to break up this love fest, but you got a sec?” 

“ _Diego_!” Ben exclaimed and you whipped your head around. “Diego?” you echoed.

“Come on, we gotta go,” he insisted and you frowned. 

“Wait, go _where_?” you asked, stepping out of Klaus-slash-Ben’s arms.

“Come on, this is important,” Diego growled, not offering an explanation as he grabbed Klaus’s arm and tugged him with him, while you hurried to catch up.

“It’s so great to talk to you again, Diego,” Ben exclaimed as Diego pulled him across the lawn back toward the mansion.

“Didn’t you hear what I said?” Diego asked, confused. “Are you high, Klaus?”

“He’s not Klaus,” you cut in, scowling, and that made Diego stop.

“What’re you talking about?” he asked.

“I’m Ben,” Ben explained and Diego’s eyes widened, swinging from Klaus to you, and you nodded before he turned back to Klaus-slash-Ben. When he still looked skeptical Ben frowned. “Look I can prove it. Ask me something only Ben would know.”

“Okay,” Diego said, glancing around. “When we were little, what did you reprogram Allison’s Teddy Ruxpin to say?” he asked softly.

“Luther sniffs Dad’s underwear,” Ben replied in a sing-song voice. 

For a second Diego stared at him before covering his mouth with his hands. “Holy shit,” he murmured in awe before pulling Ben into a tight hug. “You knew about this?” he asked, looking over Klaus’s shoulder at you.

“I mean, I knew Ben’s spirit has been following Klaus since… since before we time traveled,” you murmured sullenly. “This possession thing, is new, though” you grumbled.

“Yeah, and it’s freakin’ awesome,” Ben exclaimed as Diego pulled back to look him in the face in awe. 

“Okay, you can tell me all about it on the way back to 2019, okay?” Diego asked and you narrowed your eyes.

“Wait, what? How? Diego, what is going on?” you demanded.

“Five has a way home. He’s got one of those time traveling briefcases, but we have to go _now_.”

Before you could open your mouth to argue you noticed movement approaching from the corner of your eye and you looked past Diego and Ben, your stomach flipping, ice coating your veins. 

Across the lawn two police officers followed Keechie, their voices carrying.

“I think you’re mistaken officers, [y/n] is the Beloved of the Prophet, she’d never do anything wrong,” Keechie was saying as the two policemen shared a skeptical glance.

“Shit,” you hissed, catching Diego and Ben’s attention.

“What is it?” Diego asked, as you quickly hid behind the two of them, Diego’s gaze following yours to the approaching officers, who’d luckily not spotted you yet. “Why are they looking for you?” he asked and you grimaced.

“I may have… killed a man,” you muttered, avoiding Diego’s incredulous stare, “in self defense… sort of,” you added quickly. “Does it really matter right now? Either way we gotta get out of here,” you exclaimed.

“Wait, what about Destiny’s Children?” Ben asked as Diego pulled him and you with him, “We can’t just leave them. I mean, Klaus should be the one to tell them--”

“Oh, no, no, no, no,” Diego cut in, “you stay in this body, okay?”

“ _What_?” you exclaimed, stopping in your tracks, yanking your arm from Diego's hand. “Excuse _you_?”

“Come on, we need someone responsible behind the wheel, okay?” he countered, but your expression only darkened.

“Responsible?” you repeated, your glare taking in both men. “I’m sorry, but Ben has not exactly been _responsible_ today,” you growled and he flinched, his eyes avoiding yours. 

“We don’t have time to argue,” Diego hissed, turning to glance behind you at the two police officers heading toward the house, still not having caught sight of you. “We need to get back to Five and you need to avoid those two.”

Scowling, you crossed your arms over your chest, knowing he had a point.

“Diego, will you wait? I need like, ten minutes,” Ben exclaimed, already pulling away from the two of you. “I need to say goodbye.”

Diego nodded, “Okay, meet me in the alley behind Elliott’s in thirty minutes, okay? And you,” he said, turning to you, “keep out of sight and do _not_ be late,” he instructed, pointing at you.

“We won’t,” Ben insisted.

“Good. It’s good to see you, brother,” Diego exclaimed, giving him one last hug before hurrying away.

As soon as Diego turned away you watched Ben’s ghostly form push from Klaus’s body for a moment before snapping back into him.

“Oh, no,” Ben groaned.

“Ben, you get out of there, now,” you exclaimed. “Give Klaus his body back.”

“You heard Diego,” he argued, “besides, I need to do this!” Before you could say anything else Ben took off toward the mansion door, fighting with Klaus for control. Glancing nervously over your shoulder and not seeing Keechie or the police officers you hurried after Ben.

“What are you gunna do? You can’t gather them all,” you hissed as Ben stopped to put Klaus’s boots back on.

“I don’t know!” he cried back. “I just wish I could say goodbye to Jill.”

Running back to the room to grab a few of your things you hurried after Ben, and out the front door, stopping at Keechie’s voice.

“Hey Prophet! [y/n]! Where are you going?” he called after you. “Some police are here, looking for--”

“Uhh, quick vision quest,” Ben exclaimed quickly, cutting him off. “Be back in a few years. Maybe.” Grabbing your wrist, he turned to go.

“Wait! Who will bless the pool waters?” Keechie called and Ben stopped, once more turning back to him.

“You can do it, Keechie. You can do everything from now on.”

“No, Prophet, I can’t!” he countered.

“Keechie, bless the water, bless the air, bless the sex swing for all I care. Would you just do me one favour?” Ben asked desperately, “Tell Jill that rolling in the dirt was the greatest moment of my life.”

Keechie nodded, confused, but he nodded. “Prophet wait! Any last words of wisdom before you go?” he asked and you groaned, Ben echoing the sentiment, but turning back once more.

“Oh, my God! We’re back again,” he exclaimed, clutching at the first thing he could think of. “Brothers, sisters, everybody sing! We’re gunna bring you the flavour, we’re gunna show you how!” Holding up his arms he cut off suddenly, turning and grabbing your wrist, pulling you with him just as the two police officers appeared behind Keechie. “Shit, shit, shit, come on!” he exclaimed and you ran next to him.

“Was that the Backstreet Boys?” you asked, amusement bubbling up in you despite your frustration.

“Yeah, yeah, it was,” Ben gasped and you couldn’t help but bark a laugh.

——

As you made your way back to Elliott’s, literally running against the clock, Klaus stumbled next to you with a cry.

“Klaus?” you asked. “Ben?”

“Get. Out!” Klaus groaned, straining and for a moment you swore you could see Ben’s head splitting from Klaus’s as he pushed at the apparition, fighting him, trying to force him out of his body.

“No!” Ben cried, snapping back into him.

“Ben, you’re hurting him!” you exclaimed, unsure what exactly you could do to help, running on, trying to keep up as you watched Klaus continue to struggle and stumble down the street, trying several more times to throw Ben out of him. Each time however, he was unsuccessful and you felt your anger grow afresh.

“We made it!” Ben cried as you turned the corner to the alley, finding Luther and Five already waiting, but no one else.

Five and Luther frowned, watching Klaus struggle with himself, attempting to push Ben out of him once more, grunting at the effort and you crossed your arms.

“Ben, please!” you cried.

“What are you doing?” Five demanded and suddenly Klaus’s body convulsed and he bent over double, retching before finally collapsing to the pavement, his body going limp.

“I can’t believe it, I mean, _Klaus_ is here, but no one else,” Luther exclaimed as Five looked at his wrist watch. “We’ve only got eight minutes left!” he growled.

Falling to your knees at Klaus’s side you gingerly rolled him over, leaning over him. “Is it you?” you asked, holding his face and his eyes fluttered open weakly, his emerald eyes focusing on you. 

“Yes,” he cried, reaching up to touch the side of your face. “Oh, thank goodness,” he whimpered and you grabbed his hand, sighing in relief. “I just had the strangest dream.”

“Where are the others?” Five cried, looking around furiously, but you only had eyes for Klaus. “All they had to do was be here!” he continued, beginning to pace, muttering angrily under his breath.

From your crouched position you turned your face, glancing over your shoulder at Luther. “I don’t understand. Diego just met us, he said he’d be here in thirty minutes. What if something happened to him?”

“I can’t believe this,” Luther growled as Five continued to rant.

“Could you guys keep it down?” Klaus murmured, struggling to sit up and you helped him. “My head is killing me,” he whined, clutching at it, covering his ears against their voices.

“Listen to me, you useless puke bag,” Five growled, coming to stand in front of Klaus, getting right in his face, his finger jabbing between his eyes, “we just blew our chance to save the world!”

“ _Hey_!” you exclaimed, your brows drawing down. “Don’t yell at him! _We_ were here on time!” 

Klaus frowned, shrinking in on himself as he leaned into you and you gathered him in your arms protectively.

The briefcase on the ground not far from you began to tick, a high pitched whirring sound emanating from it and Five swore under his breath as he picked up and chucked it into the air just as a blue aura of electricity surrounded it and sucked it into a portal without the four of you.

“We were that close,” Five sighed angrily, turning to kick the dumpster nearby. “ _That_ close.

“Something must have happened to everyone,” Luther reasoned, repeating your own thoughts exactly.

“Screw everyone!” Five cried, growing more agitated by the moment. “I was better off on my own in the apocalypse.”

“Five, come on,” Luther cut in, but Five rounded on him. 

“You know what, Luther? It’s everyone for themself now! How bout that?” he cried, throwing his arms wide as he stalked away, back to Elliott’s apartment.

“Did Five just get meaner?” Klaus asked, and you sighed, fighting the urge to go after him.

“Klaus, [y/n], can you guys go check on Allison? Make sure she’s okay?” Luther asked and you nodded. “Find the others and meet back here. I’ll handle Five.”

With that Luther jogged after Five and you helped Klaus to his feet. Turning toward where you assumed Ben was Klaus stumbled, kept upright by your arm around his waist. “And _you_!” he cried, pointing angrily to a spot on the asphalt, “you’ve had your possession privileges revoked!”

“Privileges?” you asked flatly and Klaus stiffened, turning to look at you sheepishly. “Yeah, I _may_ have agreed to that, but it was a _mistake_!” he cried, raising his voice at the end. “I’m never doing that again,” he whimpered, resting his head on your shoulder. “I’m so sorry, [y/n].”

Sighing, you smoothed your hand over his hair gently. “I’m just glad you’re back with me,” you admitted, catching his gaze meaningfully and he stared back at you, smiling hesitantly. “Now,” you sighed, “let’s go check on Allison,” you suggested and Klaus nodded, moving reluctantly.


	10. Burnin' or Buryin'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry for the hiatus on this fic, I had to take a short break to figure out where to go with it and find my inspiration again. But I'm back and we're so close to the end. Thank you for your patience! And enjoy :3

“Do you think -- we could take -- a teeny tiny break for a second?” Klaus gasped as he doubled over to catch his breath.

“Are you _sure_ you’re alright?” you asked, stopping next to him, concern and frustration battling for dominance in your tone.

You were worried about the others and what had kept them -- if something had happened to them then you were antsy to get to Allison to check on her.

“Oh yeah, sure, I’m fine,” Klaus gasped sarcastically, “I was just someone’s meat suit for most of the morning,” he groaned, shooting a glare to no doubt where Ben stood.

“Did you really give him permission to possess you?” you asked, remembering the comment he’d made earlier about _privileges being revoked._

“First of all, I was _coerced_!” Klaus pointed out heatedly, “and secondly, I’m not entirely certain, but I don’t think Benny-boy actually followed my ground rules.”

“What do you mean, ‘not entirely certain’?” you asked, frowning and Klaus finally straightened, shaking his head.

“I mean, there was a… vague awareness,” he explained, gesturing with his hands, trying to make sense of the experience,” but it was hazy, as if I were... dreaming it.”

“So, do you remember Jill in your lap with her tongue down your throat?” you asked, scowling, the memory still twisting your insides even though you knew _Klaus_ wasn’t to blame.

After everything you and Klaus had just been through with the whole Dave thing, in that moment, seeing him kissing Jill had felt like a slap to the face, like your whole body’d been doused with ice water, and you couldn’t quite catch your breath. It was like one step forward and two steps back.

For a moment Klaus’s expression hardened before he just looked bone tired. “Yeah… vaguely,” he answered, reaching for you, though his hands hovered just over your arms, as if waiting for you to let him know you wanted his touch and you took his hands.

“I remember feeling incredibly _wrong_ ,” he muttered, clearing his throat. “I tried to take control, but…” he trailed off, growling under his breath. “Please don’t tell me we’re back to square one now?” he asked, a tiny waver to his voice as his eyes searched yours hopefully.

“No, of course not--” you began, but your words cut off suddenly as a police cruiser sped past, sirens blaring.

Without thought Klaus pulled you behind him, shielding you from view and luckily the cop kept driving, obviously in a rush to head elsewhere and you both let out a relieved breath.

“They’re getting closer,” you muttered, “they came to the mansion to search for me.”

At your words Klaus’s brows furrowed, no doubt wondering like you, who had tipped them off. You had a suspicion, but you weren’t about to voice it to Klaus.

“Come on, let’s get moving,” he urged, looking rested and you nodded, letting him pull you along, the rest of your conversation shelved for now.

——

By the time you’d made it to Allison’s house, standing awkwardly on the porch, in much a different state from the last time you’d been there; the sun was well past its zenith, heading into afternoon.

A moment after Klaus knocked on the front door you saw Ray’s face appear in the window, one dark eye peeking out from behind the lacy curtain before the door opened a crack, recognition dawning on him.

“Hey, Ray-Ray,” Klaus exclaimed, “we’re so sorry it’s late, but uh --”

“Klaus, [y/n],” Ray greeted tensely, “now is _not_ a good time --” he began, his eyes wide as he looked between the two of you, but before he could finish, however, Klaus was already pushing inside and pulling you with him.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” he murmured before catching sight of Allison and you flashed Ray an apologetic smile as you passed, til you noticed the blood staining his shirt, your grin slipping. 

“Allison! Hey!” Klaus exclaimed, embracing her. “We were _so_ worried about you!” 

“Oh, thank God,” you sighed, stepping out of the hall behind him, and your eyes instantly fell to the dead body on the couch before locking on Allison, still in Klaus’s embrace, an exasperated long suffering look plastered to her face.

As Klaus pulled back, glancing around at the disheveled state of the room and the tense look in Allison’s eyes, he frowned slightly, tucking his hair behind his ear. “What’s uh, what’s the matter? You guys been wrastlin’ in here or somethin’?” he joked before his gaze finally took in the body. “ _Oh_. Oh, I see,” he sighed as Allison rolled her eyes.

“So _that’s_ what kept you from getting to Elliot’s on time,” you muttered, curious as to who the mystery corpse was; he seemed to be dressed as some sort of milk man.

“So it’s gunna be one of _those_ nights, huh?” Klaus exclaimed without hesitation, glancing from Allison to Ray while unbuttoning his sleeves to roll them up. “So, we burnin’ or buryin’?”

At his question, Ray’s eyes seemed to, if possible, widen even more, and Allison just looked done with the whole situation.

“In this case though, I’d suggest burnin’, seeing as that’s [y/n]’s specialty,” Klaus continued, giving you a wink and fond grin which you couldn’t help but return.

“You have a lot of experience with this, then?” Ray asked incredulously.

“You have no idea,” you replied, preparing to snap your fingers when Allison stopped you, holding her hands out.

“Woah, wait wait wait! What about my sofa?” she exclaimed, gesturing to the piece of furniture and you glanced at it before sharing a look with Klaus who shrugged.

“What about it?” 

“I don’t exactly want you to burn it!” she cried. 

“Oh, don’t worry about it,” you countered, waving the thought away. “I can control what burns and what doesn’t.”

“Wait, since when?” Allison asked, throwing her hands on her hips as she regarded you incredulously.

“Since, uh… 1962?” you answered, thinking back to when you’d perfected _that_ trick -- having spent your isolation from the others practicing the one thing that made you feel closest to them.

When Allison still didn’t look convinced you shrugged, “Fine, we can move him to the floor first if you want.”

“So who the heck was this guy?” you asked as you each grabbed a limb, preparing to hoist him off the couch.

“He was an assassin,” Allison answered, groaning under the weight while giving Ray a pointed look, who appeared to be on the brink of a nervous breakdown. “There were two of them, but the other got away.” she continued and you nodded in understanding.

 _No doubt from Five’s former employer, the Commission,_ _if you had to guess._

However, as soon as you’d lifted the dead man, shuffling him away from the sofa, Klaus gave a small yelp as he lost his grip and the corpse tumbled out of the rest of your hands to the floor with a thud.

“Oops, sorry,” Klaus exclaimed, spreading his hands helplessly, “I didn’t expect him to be so _heavy_.” 

Allison let out a frustrated groan as she dropped to her knees next to the body, arranging it on its back on the floor between the couch and the coffee table, Ray kneeling to help her.

Before you could assist further Klaus plopped down on the couch with a heavy sigh, pulling you with him and practically into his lap. “There!” he gasped as if washing his hands of it, his arms possessively caging you in so you couldn’t get back up even had you wanted to. 

“Move back and let [y/n] work her magic,” he announced, and Allison scowled but sat back.

“Ray, you might wanna --” before she could finish that thought, you snapped your fingers, focusing on the body and what you wanted to burn, engulfing it in flames, but not the floor around it. 

Ray however reared back with a startled yelp, scrambling away from the burning body. “What the fu—! How’d you—? he stumbled over his words looking from the fire to you and then to Allison.

“You know how I have that _special_ power?” she asked calmly and Ray swallowed, nodding slowly. “Well, the rest of my family has them too,” she explained reluctantly and he turned his eyes back to you.

“So you mean to tell me, [y/n] here is some sort of-of… pyromaniac?” he floundered.

“I prefer the term pyrokinesis, but pretty much, yeah,” you said as Klaus pulled you in to plant a kiss to your temple, pride in his eyes.

“My little fire starter,” he murmured affectionately and Allison rolled her eyes at the display.

“Uhm, baby… do you think I could get a word?” Ray asked pointedly, catching Allison’s eye and motioning away with a jerk of his head.

“Yeah, yeah, of course,” she answered, placing her hands on her knees to stand. “I wanna change into something a little less… blood spattered too,” she muttered, brushing her hands off as she straightened before glancing down at you and Klaus still snuggled on the couch. “You guys good?” she asked sarcastically.

“Oh, yeah, we’re fine, you guys go change,” Klaus murmured distractedly, not noticing her sarcasm, shooing them out of the room as the body continued to crackle and pop in front of you, burning away nicely.

“Hey, so, you _really_ okay?” you asked softly, turning to Klaus as soon as Allison and her husband were out of the room.

“Huh? Oh yeah, I’m fine now, [y/n], really,” he insisted, gently cradling your chin with his knuckle as he brushed his thumb absentmindedly across your bottom lip while you studied his face.

“What did it feel like?” you asked and Klaus frowned in thought.

“It was like... sex with one of the lesser Baldwins. I mean, you can feel him clattering around in there, but do you really care?” he murmured, snorting softly at his joke before wilting under your unamused stare. “Okay okay, real answer? It was _really_ unpleasant,” he admitted with a sigh and you took his hand.

“It was like, I was looking through a fogged up car window and unable to reach the steering wheel. Like I wanted to do one thing, but my body wouldn’t. Like I was screaming at myself, but no one could hear me. And then when I finally had control again, it was like I could feel everything again suddenly and it was all too much, like when you wake up with a killer hangover and you just feel sick as hell and your muscles are all achy. It sucks,” he bemoaned pitifully.

“That sounds awful. You poor thing,” you commiserated, clicking your tongue sympathetically. Bringing his hand to your lips, you laid a gentle kiss to his knuckles before turning his hand over to kiss his tattooed palm and reaching up to caress his face, bringing a small smile back to his lips as he pulled you closer against his side, seeming to relax more the closer to him you were.

Suddenly Klaus’s gaze moved upward, looking past you and wondered if Ben were speaking to him, but you were still mad at him.

“Oh, yeah? What was it like driving all this hot business, then?” he asked curiously, stretching out under you along the couch and raising his thick eyebrows. Ignoring their conversation, only able to hear the one side anyway, you turned your face back to the burning Commission agent, losing yourself in the flickering flames dancing over him and Klaus’s even breaths beneath you.

“Hey, you still there, or did you doze off?” Klaus murmured, jostling you slightly and you inhaled sharply as you came to, lifting your face to him again.

“I’m here, just... zonin’,” you answered softly, stretching against him. “Why?”

“Just checkin’. You _sure_ you’re really not mad at me?” he asked hesitantly, and you shook your head. 

“Yes, I’m sure. I promise,” you answered, finding you truly _weren’t_ mad, and after the last few days, it felt nice not to be.

“You sure?” he pressed with a half grin, poking you in the side and you scooted up closer, your face hovering inches from his.

“I’m sure,” you repeated, brushing the tip of your nose against his as your eyelids fluttered shut, your breath catching as your lips lingered just over his; a fraction of an inch closer and you’d be able to kiss him. “In fact, I can show you just how _not mad_ at you I am,” you murmured.

“[ _y/n_ ],” Klaus breathed, a soft plea in his voice, but before you could act, the sound of Ray and Allison returning caught your ear and you reluctantly pulled back, disappointment filling you.

The look you gave him however promised to pick this up later, when you were once more alone.

“How long does it take to burn a body?” Ray muttered as his eyes went to the smoldering corpse on the floor, the carpet beneath still untouched.

“Uhh--” 

Before you could answer, a loud zap and a flash of light filled the room and everyone jumped, yelping loudly, Klaus throwing his hands up as you flinched back, your fire winking out in your surprise as Allison and Ray sprang apart gasping loudly and suddenly Diego stood in the middle of living room next to a diminutive man in a grey suit.

“Oh, good,” Diego exclaimed distractedly as his gaze took in you, Klaus, and Allison, “you’re all here,” he mused, more to himself. “Alright, we gotta go.”

“DIEGO, _JESUS_!” Allison cried frustratedly, her nerves clearly shot and you took a deep breath as you sat up, glancing warily over at Klaus as he glanced at you, just as wide-eyed.

Diego seemed to finally notice the still smoking corpse on the ground, staring down at it in bewilderment while his tiny companion chuckled under his breath as he gaped at you. 

“Oh wow. Number Two, Three, Four, _and_ Eight! We almost have an Umbrella straight flush here,” he exclaimed excitedly, as if slightly starstruck and you frowned.

“Uh, Diego, who is this?” you asked, gesturing vaguely to his companion, “and where the fuck did you come from?”

Diego opened his mouth to answer but Allison spoke up first, noticing the extremely disconcerted look on her husband’s face. If he’d been on the verge of a mental breakdown before, he was clearly barely holding it together now, a wild unhinged look in his eye as his gaze swung around the room and his mouth worked silently.

“Ray, this is my _other_ brother, Diego,” Allison introduced wearily and Diego crossed the room to shake his hand.

“Hey, man, sorry to crash in here like this,” he exclaimed and Ray numbly took his hand, still looking as dazed as ever, trying to process the situation.

“Hey, hey, who is this guy?” Klaus asked, repeating your earlier question as he pointed to the other man in the room.

“Oh, this is Herb. He worked with Five at the Commission,” Diego explained as the man he’d called Herb held up his hand and grinned at all of you.

“The Commission?” Klaus murmured, scooting back down on the couch, his arm once more snaking around your waist, a lost look on his face, and you rolled your eyes.

“We monitor and maintain the time-space continuum,” Herb explained, but Klaus merely stared at him as if he were speaking gibberish.

“Okay…” he breathed, “Do you know anything about this?” he whispered in your ear.

“Yeah, Five worked for them as an assassin after the apocalypse to get back to us in 2019, remember?” you asked. “Those guys that kidnapped and tortured you were from the Commission, too, plus apparently, this guy…” you murmured, nudging the dead body at your feet and Klaus nodded slowly, still looking as if this were the first he were hearing of it all. 

“No, for real. I was just there, it’s awesome,” Diego exclaimed quickly. “Anyway, I got to look at the timeline,” he continued, shifting his focus to you and Allison, “I know what causes doomsday.”

“What?” Allison asked impatiently.

“It’s Vanya,” he answered.

“Wait, _what_?” Allison demanded as you shared a worried look with Klaus, the pair of you pushing off the couch to come stand by Allison. “How?”

“She’s gunna blow up the federal building at Dealey Plaza, just as the President’s passing through in less than one hour,” Diego explained, glancing quickly down at his watch. “We gotta find her and stop her.”

“Oh my God,” you muttered.

“Wait, Vanya kills the President?” Allison asked in disbelief, Klaus’s eyes widening.

“No no no,” Diego replied, shaking his head, “see, the explosion causes the motorcade to drive off and Kennedy lives, but everybody thinks Russia’s behind it, including the President. He strikes back. They strike back.”

“Nuclear war,” you finished, chewing the inside of your lip. At least now you knew what causes the apocalypse. Now you just had to stop it.

“Holy shit,” Klaus breathed, a thoughtful look on his face as his hand sought yours and you gave it a reassuring squeeze.

“Okay, uhm, Ray? Ray, baby,” Allison exclaimed, noticing her husband’s deteriorating state and slipping past you to go calm him, pulling him into the kitchen to say goodbye.

While they were talking in a series of loud whispers, Herb leaned forward, glancing down at the half burned body on the floor. “Oh, we can remove that for you,” he said with an awkward chuckle to no one in particular. “No need to worry.”

Once Allison was finished she smiled sadly at Ray as she filed out the door behind you, Diego, and Klaus.

——

Getting to the federal building and into the elevator in the lobby was surprisingly easy. You’d worried in particular about being recognized and getting stopped by law enforcement, but there was surprisingly none to be found on the ground floor and as you rode the elevator up, a tenseness seemed to grip the four of you, unsure what you were about to face once those doors opened.

Suddenly the lights began to flicker, and the elevator gave a jarring lurch, throwing you off balance as everyone looked up nervously at the light overhead.

“Guys…” you exclaimed, clutching at Klaus and Diego’s arms to steady yourself.

“Well, that can’t be good,” Klaus murmured, a small tremor in his voice, and as the doors finally opened at the fifth floor a debilitating rushing force, almost like a wind pushed you back against the elevator walls, pinning you there.

Glancing at the others you set your jaw, pushing yourself from the elevator and scrambling to cover behind a partition in the center of the hallway, blocking the brunt of the howling energy force, no doubt coming from Vanya, held in the room at the end of the hall, and the others followed you, Klaus barely making it, reaching for your hand as he attempted to crawl across the floor to you and soon you’d pulled him over. 

Pressing his back up against the wall next to you he gasped, breathing heavily, “Question, guys…who are we trying to save Vanya from?” he asked and you followed his gaze upwards to see several crumpled bodies pinned to the ceiling.

“The FBI!” Allison and Diego replied in tandem, having to raise their voices to be heard over the rushing wind.

“But if they’re all sucking ceiling right now, why hasn’t she stopped?” Klaus cried.

“Maybe she’s lost control?” you suggested, remembering her outburst at Leonard’s cabin all too sharply, and you wondered if Allison was thinking of it too.

“How do you propose we get to her?” she asked instead, glancing over at Diego.

“I haven’t figured that one out yet,” he replied with a scowl.

“Well, you can count me out,” Klaus muttered wearily, next to you, but as you opened your mouth to rally him Allison cut you off with a hissed, “Klaus!”

“ _What_? You guys should be the ones to save her, you’re great at all the hero shit,” he grumbled, carefully not looking at you, though his hand still clutching yours trembled slightly. “I mean, Vanya would understand, cause she has realistic expectations of what I am, and what I am is sexy trash!” he cried.

“You’re a big pussy is what you are!” Diego interrupted, leaning forward to glare at him past you and Allison, and a shiver of anger ran through you.

“ _Hey_!” you barked.

“Guys, now is _not_ the time,” Allison countered, stuck in the middle.

“Why? Because I don’t wanna die? Who _does_?” Klaus exclaimed pitifully, “and martyrs aren’t around to enjoy the victory party, because they’re dead!”

Diego pushed off the wall to reach past you and Allison, grabbing Klaus’s shirt. “You are going out there -- or I’m gunna beat you, and not in the way you like,” he growled.

“Will you guys just _stop_!” you cried, frustrated tears pricking your eyes. “ _I’ll_ go!” you insisted, your outburst drawing Diego and Klaus’s eyes and they gaped at you for a moment, Klaus’s shirt still clutched in Diego’s fist. Making to push off the partition, Klaus’s grip on your hand tightened and he yanked you back.

“ _No_ , [y/n]!” he cried, his eyes wide. “You think I’m just gunna let you go out there and get yourself killed?”

“Somebody has to do it, and we’re wasting time!” you snapped, attempting to pull your wrist free from Klaus’s hand, to no avail, his grasp tighter than you anticipated.

“[ _y/n_ ]!” he pleaded, and the fear in his voice ripped at your heart.

“That’s my cue,” Allison hissed under her breath, already turning and crawling out into the energy tunnel rushing through the hallway, the howling wind and crackling electricity whipping past her as she disappeared from view.

“Allison!” you all cried, Diego scrambling over to watch her progress. 

After a moment he turned back to you and shook his head. “Alright, I’m going,” he decided, preparing to push off the wall.

“Wait! Wait wait wait,” Klaus exclaimed, crawling closer, leaning past you to speak to Diego. “If you don’t make it back, there’s one thing that I need to tell you.”

“God, I don’t have time for this!” Diego growled.

“Please!” Klaus insisted, grabbing his jacket.

“ _What_?”

“You look like... Antonio Banderas with the long hair,” Klaus said, a tremor in his voice, “I just thought you should know.”

Diego’s brows furrowed as he gaped at Klaus and you groaned, letting your head fall back against the wall, but then Diego’s expression softened and he nodded. “Thanks, man.”

And with that he pushed out into the fray, attempting to fight his way to the end of the hall, where Allison had failed.

It felt like the wind howled louder as a surge of energy pulsing through the hallway and Klaus folded in on you, covering you with his body as he covered his ear with one hand, his other refusing to let go of yours.

“Klaus! [y/n]!” Diego called over the howling wind, “I’m not gunna make it! It’s up to you two! You gotta save the world!”

“No, Diego, that’s a terrible idea!” Klaus cried, squeezing his eyes shut as he curled in on you tighter. “I _can’t_ … I can’t do it,” he murmured and you grabbed his face, taking a deep breath as his eyes met yours.

“You _can_ ,” you said, “We’ll do it together.”

“But what if we fail?” Klaus asked, shaking his head wildly. “I-I don’t want either of us to die. What if I _lose_ you?” he exclaimed, his voice a choked sob. 

“You won’t!” you insisted, pressing your forehead to his. “You can do this, Klaus. You fought in Vietnam, you survived a family of seven, and you made it this far,” you pointed out.

“Yeah, only because _you_ were with me,” he exclaimed with an incredulous laugh.

“Yeah, and I’m with you now. We can do this!” you cried.

Finally he nodded, your pep talk working. “Okay. Okay, let’s go save the world,” he said, his voice strengthening and you helped each other to your feet, quickly grabbing the fire hose waving in the wind that Diego had released back to you before he’d passed out, his body slumped over on the floor next to Allison’s. Once you felt the brunt force of Vanya’s energy hit you, nearly knocking the breath from you, you grit your teeth and began to pull yourself along, one slow step at a time.

Something warm and wet began to trickle down from your nose over your lips and you reached up to your face, your fingers coming away bloodied and you felt Klaus’s arm reach around you, his chest hitting your back.

“Keep going, [y/n],” he coaxed in your ear, “I’ve got you,” he groaned, and the strain in his voice was obvious. Catching your breath you nodded, wiping your hand on your shirt before once more pulling yourself along, your body tiring quickly.

When you got to the end of the hose you glanced over your shoulder back at Klaus. You’d have to make a jump for the door at the end of the hall, but you were so close. Klaus nodded, catching on to what you were thinking. “On three!” he called and you braced yourself. “One. Two. Three--!”

On three you both leapt into the howling wind, the searing flashes of light nearly blinding you, but you managed to catch the door handle, Klaus’s hand atop yours and together you twisted, wrenching at the door. At first it wouldn’t budge, but as you both put your weight into it the door finally flew open, unleashing an even stronger torrent of energy than before, knocking you backward off your feet, and the last thing you remembered before passing out was Klaus catching you before you hit the ground, breaking the brunt of your fall as you slid all the way back down the hall, your head connecting with something solid.

——

“[y/n]? [y/n], are you alright?” 

You groaned as someone shook you and as you opened your eyes it was Vanya who stood over you, her worried face swimming into view as you blinked several times, your head feeling as though it was ready to split open.

“Vanya?” you murmured, confused. “Vanya! You’re okay!” you exclaimed as you finally realized there was no more rushing wind, no more pulsing energy, or crackling electricity, the sun pouring in through the windows, filling the hallway with natural light.

_How?_

Grabbing your hands she helped you sit up as the others stirred behind you and you quickly turned to Klaus, kneeling over him.

“Hey, hey, you okay?” you asked, desperation clutching you as you gently reached down to cradle his face in your hands, noticing the dried blood on his face, his hair a tangled mess. You probably didn’t look any better, you realized.

Klaus groaned, but his eyes fixed on you. “Emotionally? Or physically?” he asked and you huffed a breathless laugh, just glad he was alive and alright enough to be sarcastic.

“You’re alive!” Diego exclaimed, sitting up, grinning widely up at Vanya and you all turned to her.

“Did we save the world, or what?” Klaus asked, clutching at you as you pulled him up.

“I think so,” Allison replied a little shakily, “the building’s still here anyway.”

“But… how?” you asked, voicing the question that had been haunting you since Vanya woke you. “Klaus and I got the door open, but we never made it into the room.”

Vanya opened her mouth, hesitating, as if searching for the words but before she could answer, Diego looked down at his watch. “Kennedy’s a few minutes away,” he exclaimed, his eyes darting around quickly as if he were formulating a reckless plan. “I can still save him!”

You barely noticed Klaus next to you, frowning, his fingers hovering at his temples as alarm and confusion replaced the relief on his face you’d all felt just moments ago, as you quickly scrambled to your feet to follow Diego as he slipped past Vanya and took off down the hall.

“No, Diego, _wait_!” you called, but like a man possessed, he didn’t stop, hurrying toward the stairwell.

“I saw the tapes! The explosion caused the doomsday, but we stopped that. Kennedy doesn’t have to die!” he called as he ran.

“Wait! Diego, [y/n]!” Allison exclaimed after you, growling in frustration while pulling Klaus to his feet, but you didn’t stop either, knowing you had to get to Diego before he messed up history, causing who knows what kind of irreversible damage to the timeline.

“[y/n]!” Klaus called after you.

“I have to stop him!” you cried helplessly, glancing back before slipping into the stairwell as well, taking the steps two at a time as you raced downward, catching up to Diego.

Outside you sprinted after him, closing the gap between you, but it was too late, he’d already leapt at Reginald, standing under a large black umbrella on the grassy knoll, tackling him to the ground.

“Diego!” you cried, but his whoop of success died on his tongue as he realized the man was nothing more than a decoy, a note with the words “Told you so…” clutched in his hand and then three clear shots rang through the square, unleashing a floodgate of pandemonium.

Whipping your head around you watched as people began to run screaming from the scene, before suddenly you were being forced to the ground, your arms wrenched roughly behind your back to be cuffed, and you lost sight of Diego.

“Don’t move! You’re under arrest!”

“What? _Why_? I didn’t do anything!” you exclaimed as you struggled. “I didn’t _do_ anything!”

“You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney --”

As the police officer hauled you to your feet, shoving you toward a waiting police car, he continued to read your Miranda rights but you tuned him out, desperately trying to gain your bearings and find Diego, or any of the others.

As you were forced face down to the back of the police cruiser to be pat down and searched you caught sight of Klaus, Allison, and Vanya hurrying over.

“ _Klaus_!” you cried, catching his attention and instantly his eyes met yours across the square, panic flashing across his face. “Klaus! I---”

Before you could say anything else you were being pulled upright and the officer wrenched open the door, pushing you toward it. “Klaus, get me out of here!” you called, fighting against the officer, but it was no use.

“[y/n]!” 

The last thing you saw before you were shoved into the car was Klaus crying your name, hurrying toward you while Allison and Vanya held him back.


	11. One Last Obstacle

“Let. Me. Go!” Klaus growled, struggling against Allison and Vanya’s hands on his shoulders, holding him back as [y/n] was shoved into the back of a police car, her eyes wide as she caught his gaze.

“Klaus!” Allison exclaimed sharply, “Klaus, we need to regroup, make a plan. You’re not gunna do [y/n] any good if you act reckless and get arrested too!”

“But--!” he protested helplessly, the strange emptiness he felt upon waking in the federal building forgotten for the moment as [y/n] had sprinted off after Diego. They’d just saved Vanya, and now [y/n] was taken, it was like they just couldn’t catch a break.

 _Story of my life,_ Klaus thought bitterly, shrugging his sisters’ hands off him. He was about to agree that they needed to make a plan _quickly_ , until he caught sight of Diego making his way toward them.

“It was a decoy! He set me up!”

“What are you talking about?” Allison asked, turning her attention to a fuming Diego.

“Dad! He set me up and now Kennedy’s dead!” he snapped. As he approached however, he finally seemed to notice [y/n] wasn’t with them. “Where’s [y/n]?” he asked with a frown, confusion coating his features, and Klaus snapped.

“She’s been arrested, you _asshole_!” he exclaimed, surging forward, shoving Diego back, “no thanks to you!”

“Whoa Klaus, the fuck are you talking about?” Diego countered defensively, instinctively pushing him away.

“Klaus, c’mon,” Vanya murmured, reaching for his arm, but he avoided her, advancing instead on Diego once more, heat filling his words. 

It was like all the anger, all the frustration he’d been carrying for the past three years had finally come to a head. He’d just gotten [y/n] back, finally made things right between them, _averted the apocalypse_ , and now he’d lost her again, and as far as he was concerned, it was _Diego’s_ fault.

“If she hadn’t gone chasing after _you_ through a crowded square filled with cops, she wouldn’t have been arrested!” Klaus spat, fury gripping him, but he was past caring. “She was trying to stop you, to keep you from doing something dumb--”

“Hey!” Diego erupted, shoving his finger in Klaus’s face. “No one asked her to do that, I had things under control!”

“Under control, my ass!” Klaus cried, grabbing Diego’s shirt.

“You _knew_ the police were looking for her--”

“Wait, what?” Allison exclaimed, looking between the two wildly, “ _why_?”

“It doesn’t matter,” Klaus snapped, sounding flustered, rounding back on Diego, “all that matters is that she’s gone again, and it’s _his_ fault.”

“Fuck off, Klaus,” Diego growled as the two struggled. “I’ll get her out of this mess, okay? Just like all the others that _you_ got her into and then didn’t stick around for.”

For a moment Klaus faltered, his expression falling, his righteous anger slipping until suddenly his face hardened and he stumbled back, throwing a punch, his swing just barely grazing Diego’s jaw as he dodged at the last minute.

“Why you little--”

Before Diego could react in kind Allison raised her hands, stepping between them. “I heard a rumour you two stopped fighting each other,” she said firmly, her power stopping them in their tracks as Vanya gaped at them.

“That’s definitely one way to do it,” she muttered, and Allison sighed, setting her jaw, her angry glare taking in her brothers.

“We are supposed to be a team. Fighting amongst ourselves is not going to help get [y/n] back, alright?” Klaus and Diego glanced down ruefully, both properly chastised. “Now let's go back to Elliot’s and come up with a plan to get [y/n] out of this mess, and maybe you can fill us in on why the cops were looking for her in the first place,” Allison said, fixing Klaus with a frown.

“Fine,” he muttered, stalking away, not looking back, “let’s hurry up though, shall we?”

——

“Well… this isn’t ideal,” Five grumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose as he listened to Allison’s recount of the events of earlier, Klaus and Diego still sulking. “At least you managed to stop the apocalypse, but now [y/n]’s in police custody and we still have no way of getting home,” he continued with a sigh as the television droned on in the background.

“First thing’s first, we gotta spring [y/n],” Five muttered, more to himself than anyone else.

“Great, now can we hurry up, please?” Klaus exclaimed as he paced anxiously, “I mean, who knows what they’re doing to her right now.”

“It’s probably not like they’re torturing her or anything,” Diego countered gruffly, also pacing the opposite end of the room.

“They did to Vanya,” Klaus pointed out.

“Yeah, well, I doubt they think she’s a Russian spy.”

“You don’t _know_ that! For all we know they probably think she had something to do with Kennedy’s assassination!” Klaus cried, throwing his hands up.

Before Diego could argue further Luther quickly stepped between them. “Guys, come on, we need to be working together. What about Team Zero, huh?” he asked, but Diego merely scowled.

“Team Zero, my ass,” he muttered, brushing past him.

“Look, I should be the one to go to the police station, I have influence, I-I can pull some strings and get [y/n] out easily,” Klaus reasoned, though his voice shook slightly.

“No way, _I_ should be the one to bail her out,” Diego argued, pointing to himself, and Allison rolled her eyes as the two began to bicker again.

“Oh, why’s that? Your guilty conscience?” Klaus snapped, rounding on Diego, “if you’d have stopped to think --” 

“As if you _ever_ think, Klaus--”

“Hey, guys,” Vanya said, cutting through their raised voices as she pointed toward the tv and everyone froze to watch the news bulletin that flashed across the screen, Luther turning the volume up.

“The FBI is currently searching for these individuals believed to have been acting in accord with the alleged shooter, Lee Harvey Oswald: Vanya Hargreeves, wanted in connection with the deaths of several FBI agents inside the federal building at Dealey Plaza; a Cuban exile known only as Diego, who recently escaped from the Holbrook Sanitarium; a bare-knuckle boxer with suspected Mafia ties who fights under the alias ‘King Kong’; Allison Chestnut, a Negro radical responsible for instigating and organizing the recent riots at Stadtler’s lunch counter, and finally, Klaus, the controversial cult leader and known tax evader.”

“[y/n], the popular rock and roll singer-songwriter, wanted on suspicion for the murder of her recording manager, Paul Richardson, has already been detained in connection to the President’s assassination and is currently undergoing questioning. In addition, the FBI is also asking the public to be on the lookout for this unidentified boy, who they believe is being held hostage by the suspected terrorist network…”

Stunned, everyone looked at each other, unable to speak for a moment, and Five stepped in front of the television. “Well, that decides it. _I’m_ going,” he announced.

“You? How come?” Klaus exclaimed incredulously.

“Were you not just paying attention? Your influence means nothing now, Klaus. They’ll arrest you on sight. And because,” Five continued pointedly, “I can spatial jump in there, grab her and get out, easy.”

“Yeah, sure, _easy_ ,” Diego scoffed. “It’s gunna be more complicated than that, and you know it.”

“No shit dumby, but I’m done playing games and listening to the two of you argue. You all stay here, and I will take care of this.”

Though Klaus and Diego didn’t look very pleased, they kept their mouths shut, eyeing each other warily before both stalking away in opposite directions.

——

“For the last time, I had nothing to do with the President’s death,” you replied wearily, your tongue sticking to the roof of your mouth, your throat raw and parched. Between your manager’s mysterious disappearance, the discovery of his charred corpse, and why you were seen sprinting through Dealey Plaza during an assassination, they’d been questioning you in circles without so much as even offering you a glass of water.

“Then why were you running through the square moments before those shots were fired?”

“I was… afraid I’d miss seeing the motorcade,” you lied, obviously unable to tell them the _real_ reason -- trying to stop your brother from changing history. “Besides, I didn’t even have a gun on me, how could I have been responsible?” you snapped, your head pounding.

The FBI agent looked thoughtful for a moment before shrugging. “You could’ve easily tossed the weapon before you were detained.”

Rolling your eyes, you groaned, sitting back in the hard chair they’d chained you to, it’s unforgiving metal seat and back impossible to get comfortable in. Suddenly the door swung open and a detective stepped in, leaning in to whisper something to the agent in front of you -- no doubt new information they were going to try to use against you.

Ignoring them, you wondered how hot you’d have to get your flames in order to melt the handcuffs around your wrists. They were metal, so probably pretty hot. You’d already considered merely starting a little fire and attempting to escape in the confusion, but how many innocent people would get caught in the crossfire, so to speak?

You had no qualms about killing in self-defense, like you had with your manager, Paul, or any of the villains from your youth, but since spending so much time with Diego, helping him with his vigilante work, his moral compass had rubbed off on you, making using your power against anyone else, anyone innocent… difficult.

“Well,” the FBI agent said, pulling your attention back to him. “It looks like we have the identities of your co-conspirators, Miss [y/n], the ones who helped you aid and abet a Russian sleeper cell escape from the federal building earlier today, not to mention the deaths of all those fellow agents. We’ve got you now,” he exclaimed smugly, and you bit the inside of your cheek.

 _Shit_ , you thought, _this isn’t good._

“I’m not answering any more questions until I have a lawyer present,” you said firmly, but the cop shrugged.

“Have it your way, but we definitely have enough to hold you now. You’re in deep water, missy.”

Soon the detective came to escort you to your cell, away from the more public holding area, and at least there was a little drinking fountain inside, allowing you to wet your parched lips.

Pacing the small space, you began weighing your options, absentmindedly snapping your fingers, calling your flames and extinguishing them as you thought. You still had one phone call, or at least all the cop shows and movies you’d ever seen had led you to believe you did, but if you used it to call the others, what was to say the cops wouldn’t trace the back to them -- _could they even do that?_ \-- and bring them in, since apparently they were all wanted too now.

That last thing you wanted to do was put any of them in danger, especially Klaus, who you knew was probably chomping at the bit to come rescue you. No, you’d have to get yourself out of this mess on your own, and using your powers to escape was starting to look like the only real option you had.

Taking a deep breath you summoned your flames once more, readying them to engulf your body, to unleash a destructive explosion, when suddenly with a burst of blue light, Five appeared on the other side of the bars caging you in, seemingly jumping out of midair. In your surprise the fire around you winked out and it took you a moment to catch your breath.

“Did I startle you?” he asked, a smug note to his somewhat monotone voice.

“Five,” you hissed, grabbing the bars as you frowned at him, “what’re you doing here?”

“Getting you out of this mess, what does it look like?” he snapped, peering cautiously through the door to the hall outside.

“Is everyone okay?” you asked, though the look he gave you told you he knew who you were _really_ inquiring after.

“Everyone’s fine,” he answered, a long suffering look crossing his face. “Though Klaus and Diego are probably still at each other’s throats. They’re waiting for us back at Elliot’s,” Five explained and you groaned. 

“Great,” you muttered. _No doubt Klaus blamed Diego for your current state, and you couldn’t exactly blame him, though you could’ve stayed put -- let events play out, but how were you to know?_

“So, what’s your plan?” you asked instead, eager to get back to the others, to Klaus.

“I could jump into your cell and then jump us both out, but I’m tired enough as it is and spatial jumping with another person in tow is extra draining, and I don’t wanna take any chances. So, where’re the keys?” he asked, looking around the tiny room.

“Pretty sure one of the cops have ‘em,” you replied.

“Figures, guess I’ll have to --”

Before Five could finish, the door opened and the detective from earlier strode in, his eyes widening in surprise when he saw Five standing there. “Hey, you’re not allowed to be in here,” he exclaimed, “how’d you get back here?”

“Sorry officer, I must have gotten lost,” Five said innocently, though the strained grin he flashed the man was rather alarming.

Without waiting for the detective’s response Five took him down, knocking him out cold before the guy could even see it coming. Crouching over his unconscious body, Five pulled the key ring from his pocket, giving it a triumphant little jingle as he held it up in front of you.

“Easy peasy.”

“Impressive,” you exclaimed wryly, your impatience growing as he searched for the correct key, having to try several until he found the right one. Finally the cell door swung open and you stepped out. “Okay, step one done, now what genius?” you asked, planting your hands on your hips.

“Now we need a little diversion,” Five replied, giving you a pointed look.

“Oh, _now_ you’re talking,” you murmured, snapping your fingers.

Flames engulfed your hand, licking up your wrist and you made them grow, tall enough to nearly touch the smoke alarm overhead, almost instantly tripping the sprinkler system, sending a spray of cold water raining down while the alarms blared throughout the building.

“Come on,” Five urged, grabbing your elbow and you reluctantly let your fire dissipate as he yanked you out of the room. 

Out in the hall, everywhere you looked was a flurry of movement, like someone had just kicked a hornet’s nest. Five’s grasp on you, however, never loosened and you grimaced, certain he was going to leave bruises. You’d nearly made it to the front hall unnoticed when shouts behind you caught your ears and you glanced back, water dripping in your eyes.

“Hey you! Stop right there! She’s escaping!”

You heard the gun go off seconds before the bullet passed you, nicking the edge of your ear and nearly stopping you in your tracks in your shock, your hand clapping over your ear with a gasp at the flash of pain.

“Oh, for the love of --” Five growled and suddenly you were outside, the sun having started to set and you reeled, your head spinning, disoriented at Five’s abrupt spatial jump, but he didn’t give you any time to catch your bearings, pulling you into the nearby alley, away from the gathering crowd outside.

“Elliot’s isn’t far, c’mon,” he urged and you wrenched your arm free, doubling over as you squeezed your eyes shut, fighting a wave of nauseua.

“Just… just gimme a sec,” you exclaimed, practically feeling Five’s frustration.

“We don’t have _time_.”

Taking a deep breath, your eyes snapped open and you righted yourself, pulling yourself together. You could feel warm blood trickling down the side of your face where the bullet had grazed you, but you pushed the thought out of your head, focusing only on the immediate goal at hand.

“So, why were the cops looking for you in the first place?” Five asked eventually as you maneuvered the back alleys, keeping out of sight as much as possible. “I mean, before you went chasing after Diego in Dealey Plaza,” he clarified.

“I, uhm, may have charred my recording manager to a crisp when he tried to take advantage of me,” you answered slowly, glancing at Five out of the corner of your eye, feeling him weighing you with his gaze before he nodded.

“Next time cover your tracks better,” was all he said and you shook your head ruefully, grateful he’d understood.

——

When you walked through the door to Elliot’s used electronics shop the others all looked up from what they were doing, gaping at you for a moment before you heard Klaus gasp, pushing past the others and rushing to you.

“[y/n]!” he exclaimed, the weariness in his expression disappearing as he collided with you, practically scooping you into his arms before pulling back to assess you, concern twisting his features as he took in your bedraggled state. Your hair was half dried, but still plastered to your face from the sprinkler’s downpour while your clothes dripped and clung to you, and you were sure there was probably dried blood coating the side of your face, and down your neck, your ear still throbbing painfully.

“What happened? Five, I thought you said it was gunna be easy to get her outta there!” he snapped, his trembling fingers cupping your jaw, gently tilting your face so he could see your wound, his actions at odds with the fierceness in his voice and gaze.

“We were almost in the clear when they took a shot at us,” you explained, reaching up to caress Klaus’s cheek, hoping to help put him at ease. “It only grazed me. I’ll be alright,” you assured him.

Klaus looked doubtful, but finally he nodded.

“Are you alright?” Allison asked, and you realized the others had moved closer, all peering at you worriedly, Five nowhere to be found.

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine you guys,” you said, strengthening your voice so they’d believe you, but you were certain that Klaus could feel the way you shivered, the cold from your sopping clothes starting to seep into you.

“Yeah, well, you need to get out of those wet clothes and get that blood cleaned up,” Klaus muttered, his gaze searching yours for a long moment before you nodded, letting him guide you up the stairs and away from the others. Leading you to the bedroom, he closed the doors behind you, sighing deeply as soon as you were alone.

“Are you _really_ okay?” he asked, turning back to you.

“Klaus, I’m fine, really,” you assured him again, your lips twitching downward. “What about you?” you pressed, peering up at him. “You seem--”

Cutting you off, Klaus’s mouth descended on yours, kissing you insistently, making your head reel and you clutched at his shirt lest your knees gave out.

“Klaus--” you gasped when he finally pulled back, only far enough to press his forehead to yours, breathing heavily.

“We should get you cleaned up,” he murmured, his eyes flitting away as he stepped back, his hands lingering on your arms.

Whatever was bothering him, he clearly didn’t want to talk about it at the moment, so you gave in and followed him quietly to the tiny bathroom, letting him carefully undress you, each touch gentle and lingering, almost reverent as he removed each damp piece of clothing until you stood in naught but your underwear, and Klaus wrapped a dry towel around your shoulders, rubbing his hands over your arms in an attempt to warm you.

Lowering yourself to the edge of the tub you watched as he turned to the medicine cabinet, rummaging through it til he found what he was looking for before turning back to you. 

Wetting the edge of another clean towel he set to work wiping the dried blood from your cheek and ear, careful to avoid the angry nick in your cartilage where the bullet had grazed you which thankfully, seemed to have stopped bleeding at least. 

Setting the ruined towel down, he next reached for the antibiotic ointment and gauze and you winced as he covered the wound, taping the edges of the gauze down once he was finished.

“You’re lucky,” he whispered, his lips trembling faintly as his gaze dropped, his fingers trailing down your cheek.

“Klaus, what’s wrong?” you asked, taking his hand in yours as you gazed up at him imploringly, trying to catch his eye. “And don’t try to tell me you’re alright, because clearly you’re not. Please let me in,” you pleaded. 

Klaus cleared his throat, raising his face toward the ceiling, his free hand rubbing the back of his neck as he sighed.

“I can’t… find Ben,” he admitted softly, his eyes hesitantly returning to yours and you frowned.

“What do you mean?” you asked, your heart clenching at the lost look on his face.

“Ever since we woke up after saving Vanya, he’s just been… gone,” he explained, his voice cracking as he lowered himself to the toilet, collapsing atop the lidded seat. “I tried reaching out to several nearby spirits, to-to see if they’d seen him anywhere, but they hadn’t,” he continued and you squeezed his hand.

“Has anything like this ever happened before?” you asked, unsure how the whole thing worked between them, if Ben was tied to Klaus or if he’d just happened to follow him around because he had nowhere else to go.

Klaus shook his head. “No, I’ve always been able to _feel_ his presence, and it’s not like he could go far, but now it’s just _gone_ , and I-- I didn’t even get to say goodbye. I don’t even know where he went.”

Chewing your lip you thought back to the events leading up to when you’d woken up, Vanya standing over you. _How had she managed to get free on her own?_ A thought occurred to you and you frowned. 

“Klaus, we never made it all the way to Vanya, we passed out before we could even get into the room. So... what if Ben got to her?” you asked, trying to make sense of it all.

“What do you mean? Like…” Klaus cut off suddenly, his eyes going wide and you nodded.

“Could he have possessed Vanya?” you asked softly and Klaus nodded, almost numbly.

“Yeah, I think so.”

Silence fell over the room. You didn’t know what possessing someone in that state could potentially do to a ghost, but maybe it was too much power to handle. There was no way of knowing for certain, only that Ben’s spirit was no longer with you and you could see it eating Klaus up inside -- knowing the last interactions they’d had had been mostly arguments. He’d never truly had to make peace with Ben’s death, since he’d still technically been there, he’d never really said goodbye and now he’d have to grieve that loss like you’d already done.

“Klaus, I’m so sorry,” you murmured fiercely, squeezing his hand again and he looked up at you, his eyes damp with unshed tears.

Swallowing tremulously he quickly scrubbed the tears away before standing and pulling you up with him.

“We should…” his words trailed off as he wet his lips, his gaze taking you in before he shook his head slightly and leaned in, holding your chin as he pressed his lips to yours once more, gentle at first before quickly gaining intensity, his tongue fervently begging entrance to your mouth. 

Letting him deepen the kiss, you moaned as his tongue overwhelmed you, delving deeper with a fervor that stole your breath and sent heat rushing through you.

“Klaus,” you breathed as his lips left yours, only for a moment, silencing you once more as his mouth met yours again, his hand slipping to your waist to pull you closer.

“ _Klaus_ ,” you exclaimed sharply, pulling back, though there was no heat to your voice. The anguish in his emerald gaze tore at you and you hesitated. “Are you _sure_ this is what you want?” you whispered, watching him carefully, your heart pounding in your ears. “Everything you’ve just been through… are you sure this is a good idea?”

Klaus squeezed his eyes shut, once more pressing his forehead to yours as he took a deep shaky breath, opening his eyes to stare into yours. “I just want -- I _need_ a distraction right now, [y/n],” he admitted, his voice a choked sob. “I feel like I’m drowning and I just want to dull the pain, to feel in control of-of... _something_. Please, let me lose myself in you for a little while,” he pleaded, and you knew you couldn’t deny him this. 

You’d do anything in your power to comfort him, and if this was what he wanted… then you would gladly give it.

“Okay,” you murmured, reaching up to take his face in your hands, stroking his cheeks gently. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” he breathed, letting you lead him back to the bed, the towel slipping from your shoulders as you helped him undress, your mouth finding his as you worked, until he eased you to your back, slipping over you as his lips didn’t leave yours.

Each caress set you aflame and you moaned as Klaus’s mouth left yours, traveling down your neck to your collarbone, his hands traversing the map of your skin, groping and kneading, and you stretched beneath him, begging to be touched, sighing as he settled between your legs, positioning himself at your entrance.

“I love you,” he repeated as he slid into you, gentle at first, easing into you deeper with each roll of his hips and you let your hands glide over the muscles of his back, feeling the warmth of his skin and the lean muscle just beneath, pulling and rippling.

“Oh--!” you gasped as he bottomed out, filling you to the hilt, stretching you in the way you loved most. “Please,” you murmured, your lips next to his ear and your lips brushed his earlobe, his long hair cascading over your chest and shoulders, tickling your skin.

“Oh, Klaus,” you whispered, trying to keep quiet so the others wouldn’t hear and his embrace only tightened, drawing you closer in his arms as he moved in you, your bodies moving in tandem, writhing and rutting, his thrusts picking up momentum until you were clutching at his back, your nails biting into his skin.

“Oh, [y/n],” he whimpered, his movements coming jerkier as he buried his face into the crook of your neck.

Drawing your leg up higher around his hips, hooking it around him, urging him deeper, faster, you felt your climax building, hoping Klaus was getting closer too, wanting to share this with him.

“ _Please_ , Klaus,” you begged, the rest of your entreaty turning to a high pitched whine as you came around him, tipping him over the edge as you clenched around him and his lips sought yours, muffling his own groans with your mouth.

When he finally finished, his cock giving one last twitch inside you he collapsed next to you and you quickly drew him to you as he began to sob softly.

“Shh, shh, it’s alright, I’ve got you,” you murmured, embracing him tightly, curling around him protectively as your fingers stroked through his hair, letting him cry into your shoulder. “Let it out,” you urged, “you’ll feel better”.

You lost track of how long you laid there, holding Klaus as he let out all the fresh pain that gripped him, his long limbs wrapped around you tightly as he began to relax, the pair of you eventually drifting off to sleep once his sorrow abated, feeling safe and secure with him back in your arms. 

——

The next morning when you woke Klaus was nowhere to be found and you pushed yourself up with a start, your heart hammering in your chest.

“Klaus?” you called frantically, your voice cracking, panic welling up inside you until you saw him stumble out of the bathroom, pushing his long hair from his face, already dressed in a pair of tight dark pants and a black vest left open to bare his chest, Dave’s dog tags hanging from his neck.

“I’m right here,” he assured you quickly, flashing you a small smile before crawling back atop the bed to greet you with a kiss.

“You scared me,” you murmured against his lips, deflating slightly.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to,” he replied, pulling back to glance at you meaningfully. “I have some fresh clothes for you,” he offered instead and you tilted your head.

“Do they match your ensemble?” you asked lightly, letting your gaze run over him. “Because I gotta say, I’m liking this look,” you admitted, running your fingers down the edge of his open vest, bringing a grin to Klaus’s face.

“Maybe,” confessed, stealing another kiss before slipping off the bed to fetch your new clothes.

When you descended the staircase, Klaus behind you, you found yourself in the midst of a heated discussion of what to do next, the others already gathered at the bottom of the stairs.

“Look, the good news is that we restored the timeline and we stopped doomsday,” Luther was saying, pinching the bridge of his nose as he spoke, “so…”

“Yeah, a bunch of real goddamn heroes, we let Kennedy die,” Diego grumbled under his breath, his eyes not quite meeting yours as you ambled past him.

“Yeah, and now we’re officially the most wanted people in the world,” Allison scoffed, “the FBI is after us, the Dallas police, the Secret Service, I mean, it’s only a matter of time before they hunt us down here.”

“Well, where are we supposed to go?” Vanya countered, glancing around at the others.

“I have this yurt just outside of Reykjavik,” Klaus interjected, slipping his arm around your shoulders as he leaned against you, “we could totally lay low there.”

You had to admit, the thought sounded nice. 

“Folks there are… a little weird,” he admitted, rambling, “but lovely, welcoming--”

“Hey, numbnuts,” Five exclaimed, cutting him off, and pulling a frown from your lips, “hiding’s not gunna make a difference here. The Commission will hunt us down wherever and _whenever_ we go. We need to make our last stand here.”

Klaus frowned, resting his free hand on his hip as he considered Five, his arm around your shoulders tightening protectively.

“He’s right,” Diego added softly, “They’ll never stop.”

“I’m sorry, since when are _you_ an expert on the Commission?” Five exclaimed, turning his attention to Diego.

“Since I got back from there. They headhunted me for a job…”

The indignation in Five’s expression as he considered Diego nearly made you laugh and soon the two were bickering back and forth about whether Diego was even worthy of being headhunted by the Commission or not, Allison rolling her eyes while Luther pursed his lips, adopting a mile long stare, and Vanya just looked thoughtful, as if her thoughts were far from here.

“This isn’t helpful, it really isn’t,” Luther muttered, stalking off as Klaus began to giggle next to you, doubling over to press his face to the crook of your neck as he laughed. You barely noticed Vanya slip away as the arguing kicked up a notch, the others starting to chime in as well.

Moments later Vanya rushed back into the room. “I’m leaving,” she exclaimed loudly, the others cutting off and turning to her, Klaus lifting his face from your shoulder, his long hair brushing your skin.

“What? Where are you going?” Allison yelped, pushing to her feet on the staircase where she’d been sitting.

“Sissy’s farm. Something’s wrong with Harlan,” Vanya answered, and you vaguely remembered her telling you about Sissy’s son when you’d all been drinking at the hair salon. “I need to help him.”

“Vanya, we need to stick together, okay? Now more than ever,” Luther cut in earnestly. 

“That’s why I’m telling you this,” she replied, straightening, “Whatever’s going on with Harlan, I think I might’ve caused it. He… drowned, and uh, somehow I was able to bring him back to life, and now it’s like we’re… connected,” she explained haltingly.

“What… what does that even mean? How could that happen?” Diego asked, frowning, but Vanya shook her head.

“I don’t know. I can’t explain it, but I _know_ that he needs my help.” Vanya hesitated for a moment, glancing around the room at each of you. “And I need _your_ help. Please, I’m scared. And for the first time in my life, I don’t wanna do it alone,” she pleaded.

“Look, I’m sorry, but we have other priorities right now,” Diego murmured, shaking his head sadly.

“Diego’s right… for once,” Five added and your mouth fell open to gape at them as Vanya turned dejectedly to leave.

“Alright, I guess I’ll see you when I see you,” she murmured as she walked away, the others glancing away ashamedly.

“You guys are really gunna let her go this alone? What the fuck is wrong with you?” you exclaimed, pulling away from Klaus, whose eyes widened as you stepped from his side. “I thought we were supposed to be a team,” you spat, turning a hard stare at each of them in turn. When none of them seemed willing to move you shook your head with a scoff. “You know what, fuck you guys, I’m going with Vanya, because she _needs_ us, and we owe her that, after never being there for her before.”

Before turning to follow her you threw one last meaningful look at Klaus, silently pleading for him to come with you, not wanting to leave him behind, but knowing in your heart that going with Vanya was the right thing to do.

“Vanya, wait,” you exclaimed, pushing through the door to the alley, and she froze, the driver’s side door of Elliot’s car open, “I’m coming with you.”

A hesitant smile tugged at her lips as you opened the passenger door and she slipped into the car with you. As she started the car, the engine revving to life, your heart nearly leapt to your throat as the door you’d just closed opened once more and Klaus’s face appeared as he bent over to peer into the car.

“You really think I’d let you two go alone?” he asked, turning an apologetic smile on you and then Vanya.

“I knew you wouldn’t let us down,” you murmured fondly, Vanya’s smile widening as he slid into the seat with you, resituating you so you were practically in his lap.

“Course not,” he replied, slipping an arm around your waist and giving you a squeeze. “I just got you back, after all, you think I’m gunna let you go that easily?” he whispered into your ear and already you felt your heart lighten slightly -- if nothing else you no longer had to worry about having to choose between Klaus and doing the right thing. Now you just hoped the others would come to that realization.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more chapter left. I can't believe we're finally here. Thank you to everyone that has been reading from the very beginning and for sticking with me through this. <3


End file.
